Underneath It All
by lily-uzumaki23
Summary: AU. He's got looks, he's got talent, he's got money, he's got fame. A high school football player at the top of the world. With the demons underneath only one person proves strong enough. SasuNaru, other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **I got this idea from a story I read and thought it'd be cool to do it with Naruto characters so here we go. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: Do not own. **

**Warning(s): SasuNaru, boy x boy. **Aside from that, none…yet…

**Ages for this fic: **

**Sasuke: **17

**Neji: **17

**Gaara: **16

**Kiba: **16

**Shikamaru: **17

**Temari: **15

**Hinata: **16

**Naruto: **16

* * *

**.o.**

"…this is ESPN SportsCenter reporting live from San Francisco. I'm Dan Cookman and this is Mike Stageman. It's time for our seasonal high school football overview."

"That's right Dan. Lots of competition this year. You're going to see high school players that are NFL draft material already, they seem to have come out of nowhere so many surprises underway, you should expect the unexpected which will make for an exciting very tough year. Let's get straight down to it. At the top of the list: quarterback Sasuke Uchiha."

"Quarterback Sasuke Uchiha," Mike nodded. "There's a reason Konoha has won the national championship for the past 4 years in a row. Uchiha, first on the draft and still with a year left in high school."

"Sasuke made 599 passes last year earning 4, 663 yards and 50 touchdowns. What makes him special: he is knowledgeable about the offense and where the open receivers are. Back in the shotgun, which is so beneficial for him, he is able to get rid of that football even with a free rusher."

"It is a gift the ability he has to slow down and simplify a rapid and chaotic environment with a great feel for how much time he has."

"And the best thing is he doesn't seem to have days off. I don't think I've seen him miss a pass, Mike."

"I can't say that I have, Dan. With such accuracy and formidable line protecting him it's difficult to miss. When you have tight ends like junior Kiba Inuzuka gaining 1,145 yards while scoring 9 touchdowns and running backs like junior All-American Gaara Sabaku who rushed for 1,815 yards and accomplished a league-record 28 touchdowns plus set another record by finishing with 186 points and 31 overall touchdowns it's hard to think otherwise."

"Then you add a wide receiver like also junior All-American Neiji Hyuga, also entering the draft, earning over 1,200 yards with 23 touchdowns adding up to a 62 percent catch it only adds up to the one and only factor that makes a huge difference between every other high school football team and Konoha: Uchiha."

"Sasuke has proved that he can perform under extreme pressure. He has always been able to keep the chains moving while the clock is ticking. Last year's National Player of the Year, this year promises to be interesting. High School football begins today…"

* * *

**Underneath It All**

* * *

He understood the occupational hazards that came with being a doctor, not so much a writer (and a perverted writer at that!) enough to move to a big capitalist city with his godparents and leave Ochiba--the small town in Japan he had grown up in--behind.

Not that he would miss it.

Truth be told, Ochiba was a dead-end. People there lived in a perfect utopia--no goals, no dreams--because their lives were perfect enough as they were with their unbroken families and their well-paying jobs with which they could afford their nice little houses and keep them warm in the winter and cold in the summer.

They had no idea what hell was like.

Having been an orphan for as long as he could remember people had despised him like they despised sick stray dogs, they shooed him with wrinkled noses and overwhelming disgust, called him names that ran among the lines of 'demon'; orphans were simply unheard of in the small Town of the Ochiba. He wasn't ignored though he bent out of his way _not _to be, worse, he was given a shit less about. He could die today and no one in Ochiba would care, no one would miss him, they'd probably be grateful to finally get rid of him.

So imagine his surprise when his godparents announced they were moving to California since his godmother had accepted the job offer she had been pondering about for weeks to be the head surgeon of a newly founded hospital. Naruto had been crossing his fingers for her to accept and was ecstatic about the news to the point he felt he could jump and touch the sky itself for all it was worth.

Tsunade was provided a home for her 'family' with all utilities paid for along with two cars, one for her and one for her husband in addition to the substantial paycheck she'd be receiving every month in return for her services. They had expected many things and even speculated what seemed like illogical ideas but nothing could have prepared them for what they found when they were dropped them off at their new home. They had moved into a mansion 30 acres big made of grey stone and marble with outbuildings in the same structure, a lake, a vast pool with waterfalls falling out of sculptured rocks everywhere, forest-like surroundings, the insides furnished and decorated in Japanese themes so beautiful they seemed as if cut out from one of those decoration magazines.

After the shock had passed they kindly moved their stuff in. Their belongings were so few they managed to move it all within the hour. They proceeded to pick out their rooms. Naruto was so energized he ran down the hall and was able to count there were 24 rooms total before Tsunade and Jiraiya could even check the first one. In the end the couple settled for the master bedroom right in the middle of the hall while their godson settled for the room across. Both were just as big with two bathrooms, two walk-in closets and a king-sized bed. The walls in Tsunade's bedroom had a cherry blossom tree drawn in the background with cherry blossom petals drawn all around the room. Naruto's had bright jasmines, he could swear the room almost smelled like them too. Dark Victorian doors stood tall at the side of his room which he could open whenever he felt like doing so to sit in the small porch with a nice view of this foreign city he had just moved into.

It was the reason he had picked this room out of all.

Later that night Jiraiya offered to make dinner while Tsunade and Naruto waited as they were so accustomed to. Both settled at the 24 person dinning table the house had come with.

"Ne, Obaa-chan," called Naruto with a wide grin and Tsunade looked up slowly breaking from a daze. She had been staring at her fingers lost in thought.

"Naruto," she started in a tone that clearly indicated this was a serious conversation. "The fact that we've moved to this big house with nice fancy things does not change that we are a humble family. You will do your chores like you are supposed to, you will attend school and do your homework daily and your curfew will remain the same. Is that understood?" Naruto nodded.

"Ossu." Tsunade smiled gently and tousled his hair earning a sour look from him.

"Can you stop messing up my hair? I'm not 11 anymore," Naruto shook his head and every bright yellow lock fell back to its original place. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"You're still a brat," she smirked superiorly. He stuck his tongue out childishly and she rolled her eyes again. Who would ever think he was actually 16?

The following morning found the handsome blonde, dressed in the school uniform which consisted of a white blouse, a dark blue blazer atop the blouse, dark blue trousers and dark blue leather moccasins for shoes, standing before the cars Tsunade had been granted with Tsunade and Jiraiya at his side.

"Since Jiraiya can't drive," Tsunade glared at her husband who replied with a nervous grin rubbing the back of his head in apology. "And you can I guess it's only fair to let you use the other car, brat." Naruto widened his eyes in surprise. He was going to be driving a BMW to school? "Get as much as a scratch on it and I'll have your head," warned Tsunade and he fidgeted nervously in place. Realization didn't dawn on him until he was handed the keys for the silver limited edition transport. His lip twitched at the corner.

He was going to drive a BMW to school. _Unreal._

**.o.**

Naruto followed the directions Tsunade gave him to get to the school. All in all it took 5 minutes to get there. There were so many BMW's in the school's parking lot it looked like a BMW dealership not a student lot. Hearing his car beep while it momentarily flashed its lights to signal the alarm was turned on he fixed his schoolbag on his back and faced the school building.

'Konoha High.'

So this was where his new life started. He couldn't help the swirling emptiness in his stomach. A flashback of his schooldays back in Ochiba made him shudder. Kids laughed at him, called him names he'd never even heard off, names they themselves didn't understand but knew hurt, they spit at him, the hallways cleared with just his mere presence and no matter how much time he spent in the shower trying to wash off the best he could before going to school they would wrinkle their noses and say he smelled of old dirt and sweat. He swallowed.

"It can't be worse than that," he muttered to himself breathing profoundly. "It cannot be worse than that," in one very courageous move he lurked forward.

A small clique was first to view when the blonde entered the premises. Naruto could immediately tell: this was no ordinary clique. The guys, a shaggy-haired brunette, a pale redhead with kryptonite eyes, a long-haired brunette with striking lavender eyes and a very bored-looking brunette with his hair tied in a high ponytail, wore white and dark blue letterman jackets on top of their school uniform. The only girl within the group had her hand entangled in the guy's with a ponytail. They seemed to pay no mind to those who didn't own letterman jackets. Those who didn't own letterman jackets didn't even risk a glance. They quieted down whenever they walked past the clique and tried not to make too many sudden movements around them as if desperately hoping to go by unnoticed. Naruto had an epiphany. Those who didn't own letterman jackets reminded him of someone: himself.

Different sets of eyes peeked outside the clique's little bubble to examine the blonde newcomer up and down and back up again said blonde closing in on them his darker toned hands inside the pockets of his blazer.

"Hm," Neiji Hyuga was first to react.

"What?" Gaara frowned at him.

"Nothing--" Neiji was cut off.

"You're checking him out," claimed the redhead.

"I'm not," the Hyuga smirked. Lavender and emerald clashed and engaged in a silent death-glare match. Shikamaru yawned already used to the antics. Ever since they had become a couple this had become the way they argued. They would stare at one another in a silent war until they were forced away by someone. Shikamaru drew his girlfriend closer to him. Temari, Gaara's younger sister, was well-known because…well, she was Gaara's sister. Kiba was still staring at the new kid.

"Gay," he called.

"Bi," Neiji contradicted his eyes still locked on Gaara's.

"Neither," Gaara huffed unblinkingly. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Idiots," she muttered. Shikamaru smirked.

"Sasuke's." Everybody turned to him. "A 100 percent sure." Kiba snorted.

"Bullshit," he watched the kid shyly grin at all the faces staring back at him. "Nah, you're right, man. Sasuke won't let up a nice piece of ass if he can help it," they chuckled in unison. Naruto swallowed. They were talking about him, he knew it, those judging eyes on him were enough not to think otherwise. He was about to beeline past them when,

"Hey kid!" he stopped dead on his tracks. His breath got hitched in his throat, his heart was pounding so hard he thought it was going to break through the ribcage. Why him? "What's your name?" Naruto looked up towards the source. Long and tangled strands of brown hair framed the face of the instigator along with a toothy grin which helped him relax if only a little bit. When called out so suddenly he was used to meeting eyes full of malice and lips turned in either evilness or repulsion.

"Naruto," the blonde's voice was soft and steady. His eyes were so bright they were blinding and he had three scars along each of his cheeks that gave him a rare but rather attractive appearance.

"Naruto," the brown-haired boy moved towards him. "I'm Kiba," he signaled the boy straight behind him. "Shikamaru," then the girl. "Temari," then the redhead. "Gaara," and, "his _boyfriend_ Neiji. Nice to meet you. You new in town?" Naruto nodded. He felt sweat building up at the hairline, underneath his arms and through his hands. All attention was on him now.

"Cool. Where'd you move to?" Kiba grinned wider.

"The Hills. It's about five minutes from here--"

"The Hills?" Temari interrupted with a snort. "So _you're_ Sasuke's new neighbor?" she smirked. The rest seemed stunned at the revelation.

"Who's Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a furrowed brow. Neiji smirked knowingly and so did Gaara, Shikamaru almost joined only it was too much of an effort. Temari and Kiba chortled.

"Oh you'll meet him," the blonde girl responded in a fake sweet tone of voice. _Yes, you'll meet him soon enough… _

* * *

**End of Prologue.** Really crazy idea I guess. Reviews would be nice…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **I feel I have to explain something to you, you won't like it (sorry), but you have the right to know. When this story was released it got very little reviews so I started working on another story (which I probably will upload sometime throughout this fic) and I thought about taking this one down only I forgot! Then I come home one day and there's like 17 new reviews I was like, damn it, they were so beautiful too…you guys convinced me to keep writing! So I started it again. Now for the bad news: I'm used to being a chapter ahead of schedule but not this time. It'll take a while before I fall into that pattern again. I'll try to keep up as much as I can and update as soon as possible because I have the idea in mind. The end hasn't been decided yet (that's what I always have first) but I have two endings I'm considering at the moment. **Lastly (and please read at least this part even if you skip everything else)**, god this is a long author's note, there's a poll at the end of the chapter I'd like for you to read and vote on because I can't decide and who better to help me out than you guys! It's your story after all!

**Disclaimer: Don't Own…**

**Warning(s): none…yet…**

**Beta: this chapter was edited by my wonderful beta Yaaaaaaame! It's seven a's in case you're thinking of acquiring her services .**

* * *

**Underneath it All**

* * *

"Alright you guys. Let's settle down," the homeroom teacher had arrived, a man somewhere in his thirties, with his brunette hair pinned up in a high ponytail and a small scar horizontally across his nose. Looking around, Naruto was relieved to count five empty seats arranged in a semi-circle in the back corner of the room where the group he'd newly joined up with had stopped. Usually the scene that greeted him was that of a spot short…his spot to be exact.

The boys settled one by one, from left to right; Kiba first, followed by Shikamaru, then Gaara and Neji. After dropping Gaara's younger sister off in her classroom it was just the five of them…well, and that Sasuke guy the rest of the guys seemed to be expecting with particular interest. Naruto was just about to take the last empty seat when a noise of disproval filled the air.

"Ah ah." His head snapped up, his eyes falling on Neji. "That's Sasuke's seat." Neji stood and pulled on a nearby seat where a dorky kid with wide eyeglasses and dirty blond bowl-cut hair was currently seated, struggling to his feet before he fled the scene, vacating the space. "Here's yours." Lavender eyes sparkled with arrogance and an evil smirk took over those fine lips. Naruto watched as the kid nervously wrestled with his semi-open book bag and even tripped on his own feet, managing to catch himself just before he hit the ground and earning a few chortles from the rest of the crowd. Of course, nobody dared to continue laughing if the group on the corner at the very back of the classroom didn't laugh at all.

Naruto frowned. He had experienced the freshly unfolded scene too many times to let it slip by when it was done to someone other than him for a change.

"Why did you do that?" Shikamaru gave the blond a tired stare while Kiba and Gaara each arched a brow as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Do what?" Neji asked, bordering confused. His actions had never been questioned before.

"Gentlemen, I take it your argument bears no absolute importance." Blue and lavender gazes clashed against dark brown. "I'd like to check attendance before homeroom period is over." Iruka Umino, Naruto gathered, as it was the name written on the board, was waiting patiently for both of them to sit so he could go on with his homeroom teacher role. The young professor's stern expression left no room for argument.

Neji nodded stiffly and returned to his seat beside Gaara. Naruto chanced a last glance at the Hyuuga jock before he occupied what he felt was his undeserving seat, which Kiba had pulled beside him by now.

The teacher placed a couple of books atop his desk and stared at a medium-sized index card he had brought with him. "Before I begin, we have a new student with us," he spoke to the whole class now. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, please introduce yourself..."

**.o.**

He was used to the public light, as it was something that came with the aristocratic line he was born to. Uchihas were commonly praised for their brains in the medicine world and their looks in general.

In sports they were unheard of.

Until Sasuke Uchiha, that is.

The first time Sasuke had thrown a football had been on the playground during his second grade lunch break. The length it traveled, alone, was enough for witnesses nearby to conclude he was meant for far greater things. Raw talent was what the saw. Performing such long range throws while keeping an eye on open spots simultaneously was hard enough. That this 8 year old kid could pull it off only proved that he was one of a kind.

Even so young, Sasuke knew to run the game amazingly well. His creativity was that of a genius. In the game of football he was a prodigy overflowing with confidence, always secure in every play he made, something only the best of quarterbacks in the world were born with. Football just came natural to him. It came as no surprise when the boy made history breaking school world records in passes, fumbles and touchdowns while he was only in seventh grade. He was _that_ good. The school hadn't lost a championship game since then, and by the looks of it they wouldn't-- not while he was around.

It was here the life he currently lived began. From rising star, Sasuke became something of an icon. Storeowners made a fortune selling merchandise branded "Uchiha." ESPN didn't tire of interviews with him, and he got more attention that some of the best NFL players sometimes, especially during season. Moreover, full scholarships from only the best universities in the nation rained down on him as well as professional contracts from some of the best teams in the NFL. He was the number one recruit, at the top of the mountain with nobody remotely close to surpassing him. People looked up to him, they admired him, they wanted to _be_ him.

Fanatics _hunted_ him down the second they spotted him outside his home and followed him wherever he went asking for autographs and pictures. Girls declared their love to him publicly, mindless of the place and time. Guys were more discreet but they, too, were mindless of place and time. His phone rang off the hook with anonymous calls, probably because the classmates he shared his number with in order to get schoolwork done sold his number off in some auction somewhere.

This was his life. It hadn't changed in the four years he had been dealing with it all…

**.o.**

Iruka was unsurprised to see who Naruto was when he stood up. He didn't forget a face easily and he remembered every one of his students very well. Naruto he'd never seen before; his was the only new face among the crowd. To be honest, he didn't expect the kid to get acquainted with such a difficult clique so fast. Those five were so exclusive of their pack, he never expected they'd accept a newcomer so easily.

Unless they had other plans in mind.

Naruto cringed inwardly when he was asked to introduce himself. The silence was sudden and hollow to the point of chilling when he stood up. He waited for that moment when the whole room would roar with laughter as a single insult directed towards him would rise into the air… only it never came.

"Welcome to Konoha High, Naruto," seeing the boy was stalling out of nervousness, Iruka decided to give him a head start. It wasn't the first time it happened after all. Iruka had had many students in the past that choked when they had to speak of themselves to the whole class.

"Thanks, sensei," Naruto's shoulders stiffened when sounds similar to girly squeals and giggles erupted in one big wave.

"Did he just say sensei?" He managed to catch one girl's question and saw her cheeks taint with a rosy color.

"That is so cute!" he heard another girl screech. Two other girls were whispering to each other while sparing him flirty glances. The rest of the girls within the room, which were many, were literally melting on-site. They were lost in dreamland, fazed by his innocent azure eyes, his sexy lips and his bright sunshine hair.

Kiba smirked and smacked Shikamaru on the shoulder. He had been, surprisingly, awake through the development and, even more surprisingly, was also sporting a wide grin. Gaara joined them with a dark sneer of his own and Neji just couldn't help himself. They'd known Naruto was captivating, but charm was a different matter-- and the blond seemed to radiate unusual amounts of it. Sasuke would like that…

"I," Naruto gulped feeling flustered from head to toe. This was definitely unexpected. "My name is Naruto…I came from Ochiba, a small town in Japan--" dreamy sighs interrupted him. He smirked shyly his hand finding comfort at a particular spot on the nape of his neck, a gesture he was used to resorting to when he was nervous like this. More giggles broke out as girls complimented the cute mannerism, as well as his perfectly white and lined-up teeth.

"Says here your mother just accepted a proposal as the head surgeon of St. Augustine's. Must be exciting for her," Iruka commented casually trying to get him to talk. The boy seemed incredibly shy, though with the strength his eyes showed, Iruka had been fooled thinking otherwise. Still, Iruka recognized he needed time to adapt.

The teacher couldn't help feeling a sense of pity towards him along with a sense of foreboding. He didn't know about Japan, but girls in this school were like piranhas, especially when the boy that caught their interest had two of the three main qualities they looked for: looks and money the third one being brains, something they were yet to find out.

Naruto nodded again. His pleading eyes then fell on Iruka silently asking him to stop. He didn't care to correct him because he didn't want anybody to know about his parents. Right now he just didn't want to talk anymore. Iruka seemed to have gotten the message.

"Well, Naruto. I'm sure people will get to know you with time." He put the index card away and Naruto had never felt as relieved and grateful as he was right now. He definitely owed him one.

**.o.**

Iruka understood Sasuke's problem with fame. It was the reason why he allowed the latter to miss homeroom and be fashionably late for class on the first few days of classes until things settled down some. It was for Sasuke's own benefit, as well as his own and the class's. He wasn't sure he could teach the essentials of U.S History with girls fussing over the young Uchiha. More than half the class would fail.

When Sasuke entered the classroom through the back door Iruka acknowledged his presence with a glance and continued reading through the attendance sheet saying nothing of the matter. Sasuke occupied his seat next to Neji. Of the clique, the one closest to Uchiha was Hyuuga. The two greeted by locking eyes for a second then Sasuke proceeded to make himself comfortable on his seat.

He could feel more than see the atmosphere changing as classmates, one by one, noticed he was finally here. Just because he got attention on a daily basis didn't mean he was used to it. Everyday was like the first day to him: awkward, frightening and embarrassing.

He looked to the side to greet the rest of his friends. Gaara's lip twitched at the corners so quickly it was hard to think the action ever occurred. Shikamaru brought his index and middle fingers to the edge of his forehead in a muted military salute. Kiba nod his head at him once, which he returned in the same fashion.

And then there was him.

Naruto's eyes deepened when they fell on the sinful charcoal gaze. He was mesmerized. Quickly but slowly at the same time all noise seemed to fade, all surroundings seemed to disappear, until it was just those smoldering bottomless pits drawing him in and his own.

He swallowed forcing himself back to reality. Blue eyes refocused on Iruka, who was still calling student names but thoughts were running wild. He had seen beauty before but nothing compared to this. The guy was, in a word, flawless.

"That's Sasuke," Naruto almost jumped out of his seat when Kiba's voice rang beside him. He had forgotten he was there. He had forgotten everybody else was there.

"I see." Sasuke the great Sasuke. People seemed to hold a form of reverence towards him and Naruto could see why. His presence alone could fill the entire room. His nose high in the air demanded your respect, while the smirk spread on his lips defined self-assuredness with impeccable exactitude.

"Meet Naruto," Neji whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto though the latter refused to look at him again. "He's just moved in from Japan. His mother's the head surgeon of that newly founded hospital."

"Okay," Iruka called. "That's everyone. We'll get started with chapter 1 today. I want a reaction paper to hand in at the end of the class. I'll let you know when you have 20 minutes left so you can get started." And classes officially began for the year.

**.o.**

When the bell rang Naruto stayed rooted to his seat. Unlike those who liked to enjoy their five minute break between class periods out in the hallways he preferred to stay inside. Outside this four-wall parameter he had been unwelcome in the past, he understood it wasn't his ground out there, just as he understood the classroom was his shelter. He was about to reread his History notes just to have something to do as he waited for the bell to ring again when,

"C'mon blondie!" a voice rose above the crowd of people leaving the room and Naruto looked up to see Kiba waiting for him by the door. He shot to his feet with renewed determination. He was going to do away with his fears in the face of living this new life that strangely kept surprising him by the second.

**.o.**

They had taken a few steps away from Naruto's fortress when Kiba stopped him by gently pushing him against a locker behind him.

"Listen," he started and Naruto braced himself for the worse, an insult, maybe a punch to his gut, or worse… he knew much worse. Seeing the panic swirling in blue eyes, Kiba lightened his grip on the other's shirt. "Sorry but I have to tell you." Naruto relaxed at the gentler tone. "Beware of Uchiha." the brunette had witnessed the exchange of looks back in the classroom. It had been enough to convince him to give out the SOS. "You're the perfect kind of prize he likes. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes," said Naruto straightening up. "Why are you telling me? Aren't you his friend?"

"Friend?" Kiba echoed with disbelief. "Sasuke doesn't have friends, he never has and he never will. I mean sure, we'd give our life for him, but there are things about him even we don't know. He doesn't trust his own shadow much less us. Besides, you seem like a nice kid," Naruto frowned. As if Kiba was that much older than him. "I'd hate for you to get screwed over by him."

The blond stared at the guy before him. He was wondering whether he was speaking the truth. Something about the care glinting in his eyes told him he was, even when he-Naruto had only known him for practically an hour and fifteen minutes. But he felt he could trust him.

"Thanks," he finally said.

"No problem. Let's go," Kiba took off again.

"Where to?" Naruto was about to catch up with his friend when he crashed into a hard-rock surface. He realized the surface had been a chest when it inflated to heave a short breath. Over the figure's shoulder he watched Kiba disappear around the corner before his eyes trailed up to see the face of the intruder. Sasuke.

Wasn't that his name?

Raven hair with touches of blue and that fair clear complexion, it was Sasuke. Sasuke was standing right in front of him. Why did his heart flutter so earnestly?

"S-Sorry," Naruto decided to apologize. It was a tactic he used to keep people in the hallways from attacking him. He found if he apologized quickly they would ignore him but also refrain from charging at him. It didn't always work, but for the most part, it did.

Sasuke, however, stood still never recognizing the apology. When Naruto tried to walk around him, he moved with him and blocked his way. Naruto tried again and again found that muscular chest in front of him. He looked up with a frown.

"What the hell do you want? I said I was sorry." A slow smirk spread on the fine lips of his provoker. Sasuke dipped his head to talk in the blond's ear.

"You." Naruto shivered at the contact of fresh smooth lips against the outer shell of his ear. As pleasant as it felt having Sasuke's sudden comfortable warmth wrapped around him, Kiba's voice rang at the back of his head and made him push the football jock away.

"Not interested, asshole." Sasuke didn't budge.

"You're sure about that?" a thin dark brow arched in question. "You must be incredibly smart… or incredibly stupid."

"I'm not like everybody else. I'll turn you down if I want to," Naruto spat anger bellying at the pit of his stomach. Sasuke snorted.

"Idiot, do you have any idea who I am?" he asked scornfully. "This is _my _turf. I _own _everything around here. People live and die for _me_ in hopes I offer them what I'm offering you." Bottomless coal eyes looked straight into and through his bright cerulean gaze. And for once Naruto wasn't only alive, no, he existed. He existed in somebody else's eyes. "I always get what I want," Sasuke whispered warm breath fanning against Naruto's bronzed face soothingly and Naruto found himself blushing at their proximity. When did Sasuke get so close? "You'll be no exception." Suddenly, all heat left him. The taller of the two walked around him ready to leave.

"I know your kind," Naruto made him stop and they stood shoulder against shoulder. "Just because you happen to have a few things in your life doesn't mean you can have it all," he said.

"I'm willing to take a challenge," Sasuke murmured against his temple.

"Good 'cause I'm no damn walk in the park," Naruto left him before Sasuke could make his grandiose exit. The big and famous Uchiha suddenly felt so…small.

Naruto.

Naruto.

Fucking Naruto! He felt like punching a hole through the lockers pressed up against the wall to his side. No one said no to Sasuke Uchiha. How dare he? What did he take him for?

He took a deep breath to calm himself. Naruto's sweet and heavenly aroma refused to leave his memory, it had penetrated through his pores, he couldn't get rid of it even if he wanted to, and it made him even angrier. He wanted to kiss those flushed lips. He wanted to run his fingers through those soft spikes of bright golden hair. He wanted to touch that skin, he wanted to taste it.

And he was definitely losing it.

What had he done to him? He fixed those eyes of his on him and he was caught in his illusion, lost in an interminable clear-water sea, flying high across the bluest sky…what had Naruto done to him?

Although his impenetrable composure was shaken it only took a second for him to recover and put his mask of pride and indifference back on. When Kiba found him he already looked his usual stoic self.

"Hey have you seen the new kid? He was with me a second ago…" the mentioning of the boy made Sasuke drown in utter sulkiness. The shaggy-haired brunette trailed off noticing this. Something had gotten to Uchiha? He knew Sasuke sometimes went into strange brooding moods that were hard to read and even harder to understand but he'd never seen him like this before. So miserable. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke buried his hand inside his pants pocket and left one very confused, very clueless Kiba behind…

**.o.**

The bell rang shortly after Naruto's first encounter with the much acclaimed Uchiha. He was back in the classroom just in time for their Calculus class to begin.

"Ah, Naruto I forgot you don't have all your books," Asuma-sensei had said after he had assigned the problems the group was to work on for the day. "Pair up with someone. I expect you'll have our class' text between tomorrow and Thursday--" Asuma stopped talking abruptly for about twenty girls were on their feet ready to elbow their way through to get to Naruto's side and share their Calculus books with him.

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. Students in Ochiba were awarded letter grades if they accepted to share assignments or books with him. It was the only way teachers got anybody to work with him at all.

The professor was quick to notice Naruto had quite the pull on girls. He'd have to assign Naruto a partner for the safety of the new student. "Uchiha why don't you share with Naruto." Asuma went with the safest bet. Sasuke was a guy, first and foremost. And despite him being a genius, he liked to keep up with the readings, unlike the rest in his gang who either fell asleep-like Shikamaru, focused their undivided attention on their boyfriend-like Neji and Gaara, or simply took the period to get ahead in other classes-like Kiba. He didn't reprimand them for as unhealthy as their learning style was they were still at the top of the class.

Sasuke smirked predatorily and Naruto gulped. His luck just kept getting better and better… NOT!

Sasuke and Kiba switched seats so the raven could be closer to the Blond without causing much of a riot by moving their chairs. Girls seemed not to mind much as it was Sasuke the one that got granted the pleasure of sitting beside their new object of desire. If it had been another girl they'd wait for her outside while they schemed what to do to her through the entire class period out of jealousy. Sasuke pulled Kiba's seat closer to Naruto's until there was no space between the two desk-chairs. He then settled swiftly and spread the book so one part of the hardcover was on Naruto's desk and the other half on his own.

"Missed you," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear when people were no longer looking.

"You left in such a hurry," he smirked. Naruto jerked his head away, annoyed with the antics.

"We have work to do, you know?" Demanding sapphire eyes fell on his coal playful ones.

"I'm not stopping you am I?" Sasuke asked smugly and Naruto let out an exasperated sigh in response lowering his head to begin his work in silence. He finished the first exercise and stopped.

"Stop staring at me!"

"Why?"

"Because!" Naruto replied in a hoarse angry whisper. "It's distracting!"

"Am _I_ distracting you?" Sasuke smirked as his question made a beautiful blush cross the other's cheekbones.

Naruto wasn't mistaken to think the guy couldn't care a shit less about their assignment. He went to work on the second exercise out of the ten they had to finish, only to be interrupted again when Sasuke came too close for comfort to join him. Naruto could feel his sweet breath again, ghosting through the features of his face, trailing his lips so perfectly. It felt comfortable to have someone breathe so close and quiet as if enjoying his company. It wasn't to say spiteful words. It wasn't to remind him of his place without the teacher knowing.

In the end, Naruto had to agree it was better to have Sasuke quiet like this rather than having him hitting on him… though a part of Naruto was elated that he had such a pull on the 'unreachable' Uchiha…

**.o.**

Naruto decided to go to the nearest bathroom to cool off when the bell rang. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and was unabashed to see he was blushing like a madman. Sasuke's strong manly scent was invigorating. Just the memory of it made him tingle all over. The feel of his lips on his skin and the closeness of their bodies had set off a plethora of giddying emotions. He was glad that bell had rung when it did. Sasuke would've seen how so very quickly he had fallen under his spell. The spell those dark eyes had cast on him the second they had looked at each other.

Naruto called to reason to pull his dignity back together. He decided he'd join his new friends as means to get away from Sasuke. He didn't know he was inevitably falling into a trap for the place his 'friends' gathered during breaks was like a world apart. Dark blue letterman jackets with white sleeves abounded in the space where only football players were apparently allowed. It was the clique raised to a tenth exponential and at its beautiful peak. Naruto groaned inwardly.

He wanted to get away.

Neji and Gaara were in a corner busy with public displays of affection. Shikamaru seemed to be halfway listening as his enraged girlfriend stood before him demanding things he obviously found were not worth his time. Kiba was now greeting his friends with full-body salutes that should probably only be practiced on the field and with good reason as they required they bump against each other and were probably safer to do with safety pads on.

Then his eyes fell on Sasuke.

Of such a large group he was the center of attention. _Imagine that _Naruto thought, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. Every eye was on the Uchiha; they couldn't get enough of him. Every gesture he acted, every word he said with a certain edginess only he could muster, made the others gape with admiration while, at the same time, envy ate their insides raw. How they wished to be like him.

_He doesn't trust his own shadow much less us…_

Naruto suddenly understood. It wasn't that he didn't want to trust other people it was just that he couldn't. With his social status he was constantly under scope, being watched like a prey and the predators were always waiting for that opening, for that slip where he showed his weakness, his vulnerability, ready to attack and ruin the life he'd built and worked for. Keeping his distance from people was a defense mechanism.

A fuming Temari rushed past Naruto breaking the daze he had fallen into while staring at Sasuke. Not two seconds after, Shikamaru stopped by him giving up the chase after the curly haired girl as she got lost in packs of people blocking the hall for passage. Shikamaru let out a long abated breath.

"Everything okay?" Naruto decided to help if he could. Shikamaru scratched the side of his head lazily.

"Don't worry about it," he dismissed. "She gets like that when she's on her period," fine chestnut brows drew together to form a frown that added to the effect of his pout.

"How long have you been together?" asked Naruto after a few moments of silence. His newly acquired friend huffed hopelessly.

"Three years…and I still haven't won a fight--"

"Against who?" Gaara joined the twosome emerald jewels staring at Shikamaru mainly. Even when Naruto didn't know him so well, he had the distinctive feeling the redhead was a little overprotective of his younger sister. "Answer, Nara."

"No one," Shikamaru looked him straight in the eye. "It's nothing--"

"You better not have made her cry," Gaara's dangerous tone left something very clear: the smallest hint that Temari had shed tears and it would be Shikamaru's head on a silver platter.

"She's not gonna cry," Shikamaru assured letting his hands find shelter inside the pockets of his letterman jacket. He'd been with the girl long enough and had only seen her shed tears once, maybe twice and they had been angry tears not tears of pain and sorrow. Gaara stared threateningly. "She's not," the high pony-tail brunette reassured with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hey have you guys seen Mary?" Kiba arrived just in time for a topic shift.

"If Neji hears you call his cousin Mary as in Virgin Mary he's going to pulverize you," Gaara said seriously making his friend chuckle and Naruto who'd felt like he had been left out of the loop finally understood. He wanted to burst out laughing but restrained thinking it wasn't good to push Gaara's limits. Defending his boyfriend's cousin obviously came with the territory to him.

"What do you need her for?" Shikamaru asked. No that he minded really but at least it would help keep the heat off of him if only for a little bit.

"I need her Biology notes. Mine kinda suck." The instigator shook his head. He couldn't find a valid reason why Kiba would need to find Neji's cousin but that didn't mean there wasn't a shitty one behind all this.

"I don't wanna be around when Neji finds out. Too troublesome," the high-pony tailed brunette shook his head. Gaara stared at the shaggy-haired brunette.

"Are you sure you _only _need her notes?" he asked coldly. Kiba blushed brightly at the question.

"Y-Yes," he responded nervously.

"Neji would figure out if Hinata was seeing someone, Inuzuka," Gaara continued. "He'd make sure to show the guy the rules of engagement before Hinata even knows what's going on." Pleased with the fear he had induced in the other man, Gaara turned around to leave exactly when the bell also went off.

"C'mon. We've Biology now," Shikamaru told Naruto and Naruto nodded following behind him towards the classroom. "Move your ass, Kiba," the brainy brunette called without bothering to stop, as Kiba remained still in the same position Gaara had left him in.

**.o.**

"So…Naruto," Shikamaru called once they settled inside the classroom. The other four were still missing though they were probably underway. Naruto turned his azure gaze towards the dark copper one beside him. "You play football?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not on a regular basis like you guys but I've played before," the blond responded. Playing football in P.E class were the only vague memories he had of Ochiba where he had been somewhat happy. Though he'd never played the sport outside of recreational purposes, he was pretty good, a little rough around the edges but it wasn't like he was playing for real anyway. Football wasn't as big in Japan as it was in America. That much was true.

Shikamaru nodded. "We have a good football team. Haven't lost nationals in four years and we aren't going to. As long as Sasuke's around." Naruto instantly frowned.

"Sasuke? What position does he play? Is he really good?" Shikamaru missed the boy's grim sarcasm as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess. He's been the national player of the year four times in a row and the top recruit in the nation right now. He plays quarterback. What about you?"

"I've played running back though I wasn't so bad a defensive end. You?" Naruto asked curiosity getting the best of him. Shikamaru scratched his head.

"I'm the quarterback backup," he seemed to be frowning but Naruto couldn't remember him having any other expression when he was calm.

"Do you get to play at all?" the blond asked already knowing the answer.

"No," Shikamaru confirmed calmly. "It's better that way. I don't like playing too much. It's too troublesome." Naruto got the distinctive feeling that Shikamaru was as lazy as a house cat. The position really fit him perfectly. If he was seconding Sasuke then he was pretty much going to sit it out the whole season.

"Alright people time to get started." Their Biology teacher arrived, a well proportioned beautiful woman with brown locks down to her waist and sharp red eyes. The remaining four from the clique arrived just in time. Thankfully Naruto had the book for this class…

**.o.**

Classes kept the same rhythm through the day. Lectures were fast paced while there were assignments to hand in at the end.

Naruto found himself falling a little behind.

Though he could hand in his work without a problem his notes were not clear, a mixture of Japanese and English since he dominated both languages but sometimes could not remember the English word to write in his notes for the life of him.

While Calculus had been a breeze, as it was all numbers and that was his forte, Biology was a nightmare. Kurenai-sensei had an amazing ability to confuse him beyond saving. Fucking DNA codes! He was sure his report for this class was all wrong. English had been ok though he didn't know how much Shakespeare and Milton and Francis Bacon and Charles Lamb he could take in a whole semester.

Finally lunch arrived. Naruto had to admit it felt much better to have all eyes on him sparkling with admiration and not disgust. People moved their bags to sit on the ground just to open up a space for him on the tables as if inviting him to sit with them.

When Naruto overlooked the whole lunch area with his tray full of food on hand he couldn't find Shikamaru or Kiba or even Gaara to sit with. He decided to accept an offer thinking they'd show up eventually and join him. The blond grinned wide at a particular group of people. He thanked them for clearing up a spot and was just about to sit when--

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?" Naruto looked behind him to see Neji and Gaara staring at him with disproving glances.

"Oh, hey. I couldn't see any of you guys--"

"You don't sit with these people," Neji cut him off and gave the people behind him the same look he-Naruto was used to receiving at school back when he was in Ochiba, that of repugnance and sickness, making them shy away. Naruto furrowed his brows, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. C'mon." Neji took off. Though Naruto didn't understand what was going, on he apologized to those behind him and followed after Neji with Gaara right on his tail. They carried their food over to a different table its only occupants Kiba, Shikamaru and much to Naruto's dread and delight a very sultry looking Sasuke. Gaara and Neji sat together beside Kiba and since Shikamaru and Sasuke had left an empty space in between them, the blond had no choice but to sit there.

"Why are we sitting here?" Naruto quickly asked making the rest of them look up at him with puzzled expressions. "There was enough space on that table over there for all of us," he explained. Understanding dawned on their faces.

"Naruto you're not part of them, you're part of us," Neji just about summed it up.

"Their economical status doesn't compare to yours. As friendly as they seem, they loathe you with passion," said Gaara.

"Why would they?" Naruto asked now beyond confused. He knew what being loathed was like. This didn't even come close. He could go as far as saying he was _liked _here.

"Because," Kiba spoke up. "As rich as everybody is in this school we are the top. They hate the fact that there's someone better than them and there's nothing they'd like more than seeing us overthrown." Naruto's heart beat quickened. Did they know the only reason he was as 'rich' as they thought he was, was because his godmother had accepted that job offer? He wasn't like them, probably born to a life of affluence and god knows what. His wealth was a strike of luck. That's all there was to it.

"Be careful, Naruto," Naruto heard Shikamaru say. "People here walk with their claws behind their back. You never know what they're up to. Don't go trusting them without knowing what their real intentions are." Naruto nodded, not sure what to believe anymore. Maybe high-class people lived like this, he didn't and he never had. He wondered if this was what his new life would consist of. If it was, he was already starting to regret it.

Sasuke remained quiet. He knew exactly what they were talking about. What Naruto didn't know was that in order to survive in high society you had to keep your friends close and your enemies closer…

**.o.**

When Naruto arrived home, after what seemed like the longest day of school ever, he learned Jiraiya wasn't in from a note the old man had left on the table. Jiraiya had gone on foot to a plaza nearby where they sold organic edible stuff. It was the one thing Naruto had always admired about him. His godfather always had the energy to walk places, always had the time to wonder off and discover the undiscovered, along with an endless curiosity to know where everything was. He stayed true to basic survival rule number one: find food and water reserves. He loved the old perverted man to pieces, though he loved his godmother the same.

Naruto was so physically and mentally exhausted, he decided a nap was in order before he got a work on his homework. He entered his new room and dropped his bag at the corner, pulling on the heels of his shoes with opposing toes to leave them there along with the bag. He was unbuttoning his shirt when his eyes darted to the window at the sound of loud voices echoing from the house next to his. His neighbor's humongous living room was to clear view as they had seemingly forgotten to close the curtains. A man and a woman, whom Naruto immediately identified as Sasuke's parents because the similarities between them were unmistakable, were engaged in what seemed like a heated argument.

"…just let him be!"

"He is not going to be a football player! It is a disgrace to this family!"

"But it's what he wants to do!"

"I will not allow it! It is my duty as his father and the head of this family to choose the path that is best for him!"

"You don't know that!"

"And you do!? If it was for you he'd be a dropout like Itachi!"

"Fugaku--"

"Don't!"

"Listen to me!"

"This conversation is over!"

Naruto blinked back shocked at the scene that he shouldn't have seen and heard. A little piece of Sasuke was so clear now…

* * *

**End of Ch.1. Review…please?**

LilyU23


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **Read. Enjoy. Review (please…?)

**Disclaimer: Don't Own.**

**Warning(s): **Mild cursing…

**Beta: this chapter was edited by my wonderful beta Yaaaaaaame! It's seven a's in case you're thinking of acquiring her services .**

* * *

**Underneath It All**

* * *

Naruto forced a strained smile under the scrutinizing gazes he received as he made his way to his locker the following morning. The idea of him being looked up like this felt surreal and, consequently, he was having a hard time getting around it.

When he reached up and opened the compartment he kept his books in, a small white envelope slipped out hitting the floor feather-lightly. He bent and picked it up. There was no name on the front or the back of it, though it did smell funny. Opening it, he realized it was a love letter… a love letter describing all the naughty things the inciter would do to him, using whipped cream and an assortment of fruits, in perfect detail.

He blushed beet red.

Who would do such shameless thing?! Nervous that someone would be able to read the indecency, he crumpled the letter and hid it well behind his books at the very back of the locker.

Grabbing his books for his first period class, he shut the door, closed it, and locked it. The tall, dark-haired figure of Sasuke came to immediate view. He was leaning against the locker right next to Naruto, his arms crossed on his chest.

Naruto glowered.

When did _he _get here? Had he been there all this time? Did he have to look so damn cool?

"You again?" Bright blond brows crinkled in suspicion. "Was it you who slipped that letter in my locker?" Sasuke scowled at him.

"Idiot, if I have something to say to you, I won't go writing letters behind your back." Naruto mentally kicked himself. That was a good point, considering the conversations they had had, Sasuke had always been brutally honest. Bastard! He hated when the football jock was right!

"What do you want?" Naruto asked taking off without minding whether Sasuke would follow. Sasuke did, of course, and the blond felt his heart jump, though he suppressed the smile that was dying to settle on his features; he didn't want to give Sasuke the benefit of seeing him get excited a la fan girl-mode.

The two walked together side by side, the hallways suddenly seeming too narrow to fit both of them. If it wasn't their shoulders brushing, it was their knuckles, and if it wasn't their knuckles, it was the side of their hips. Each feathery touch seem to ignite every nerve in their body. Of course, being as stubborn and proud as they were, on the outside it was as if the storm of emotions wasn't going on at all.

"I told you what I want already. You," Sasuke responded passively. Naruto rolled his eyes, though the blush he was fighting hard to keep undersurface instantly adorned his cheekbones.

"Bastard," he murmured. "Besides that, what are you doing here? Don't you have fans to tend to?" The last question was asked in mockery making Sasuke arch a brow.

"I don't _tend to _fans," he explained slow and perfectly clear, emphasizing on the words 'tend to' in case the idea dared toy with Naruto's mind ever again.

"You should," he heard Naruto say. "Aren't you a hotshot because of them?" Sasuke snorted.

"Who ever said I wanted to be a hotshot in the first place?" he said, immediately confused at what he had just asked. He'd never admitted resentment for the life he lived before, not out loud, not in secret, not even to himself, though it was somehow exactly how he felt.

Why was it so easy to trust Naruto?

Why was it hard _not _to?

"Yeah," he heard Naruto speak softly beside him. "Well I didn't want to be rich and look at me, right?" Though he was grinning wide enough for his jaw to dislocate, there was a certain sadness to his voice and his smile that Sasuke couldn't place. "My godmother accepts a job offer and I move to a house that covers 30 acres, I get a brand new European car, and I sign up for private school." His point was bold and clear in big capital letters: we don't always get what we wish for.

Sasuke didn't have to ask, for the reason why Naruto was so different from the people he had known his whole life hit him like a full-speed train wreck.

Naruto wasn't born to the world he-Sasuke was born to.

Naruto's misconceptions of the people around here and lack of better judgment, it all made perfect sense. Naruto didn't know high-class hypocrisy because he wasn't born surrounded by it. He didn't know that those who smiled at him could and most likely would stab him in the back if he let his guard down. He didn't know money came first to anything around here. He didn't know that this was all a big 'everything' competition; the more of everything you could have, the more you could show off, and the better you fit in this pathetic shithole they liked to call the 'cream of society'.

He didn't know and he didn't care. There were other things he valued in life, things that had nothing to do with birthrights and bank trusts and corporate wills.

And godmother?

Sasuke unnervingly found himself wanting to know more about Naruto. He couldn't explain the urge and trepidation that was beginning to crawl in his skin. Never had something slipped so out of his control. Yet the thought of getting to know Naruto was like standing in front of a door that led to the unknown. You didn't know what to expect, but you couldn't wait to find out the kind of world it would draw you to.

What had Naruto done to him?

"Hey big shot," Naruto's melodious voice brought him back to earth. "Are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna answer me?" Sasuke fixed his eyes on him. "Which way?" the blond asked. The other realized they had stopped at an intersection within the school's hallways. Each hallway looked exactly the same.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha," Neji joined the two, giving them a surprised-to-see-you--_together--_but-not-really sort of look. "Shall we get to class?" He hung a loose arm around Naruto's shoulders setting off a chain reaction. Naruto stiffened, murder flickered in dark obsidian eyes and lavender eyes danced victoriously. Before Sasuke could act, and thus make a fool of himself, he was thankful Naruto himself wriggled free from Neji's embrace.

"Isn't Gaara the jealous type of boyfriend?" the blond asked on inoffensive terms.

"Sometimes," Neji looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess he can be when he wants to," he agreed calmly. Naruto was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe Neji was so serene about it, almost as if he liked that his boyfriend got jealous from time to time. "Bell's about to ring. Are you coming?" The threesome scrammed, Sasuke settling in between Naruto and Neiji purposely, in case Neji felt daring enough to pull another one of his stunts…

**.o.**

Geography was an uncomplicated course, so much that it was borderline boring.

Geography next to a very warm Sasuke, who was smelling of an overwhelming manly musk and too close for comfort, oblivious to the fact that he was too close for comfort, was the hardest thing that Naruto had ever dealt with.

Naruto found himself the current victim of the dark-haired boy's appeal and he mentally cursed all bookstores around the area for not having the class' text when he and his godfather had gone to buy it yesterday. Once again, their sensei had chosen Sasuke as the best partner to share books with. Must everything work for Sasuke and against him around here?

Sasuke was trying to read but having Naruto near had his thoughts going haywire. He couldn't concentrate if his life depended on it. The way Naruto breathed and shifted on his chair from time to time, the way he played with the short and bright spikes of hair close to his forehead while he read, the way he tapped the eraser part of his pencil against the desk, Sasuke felt like watching him all period long. It wasn't interest, no, it was simple curiosity.

Naruto was so…different.

Neji smiled but his smiles made people cower away, they didn't brighten up a whole room, like Naruto's did. And Kiba was loud, obnoxiously loud, unlike Naruto whose tuneful voice was like sweet music to his ears. Shikamaru was quiet, but his quiet was deafening and irksome not comfortable. Naruto's quietness was soothing. And Gaara could say so much with his eyes but Naruto's eyes brought him to life.

"Alright everyone we'll pick up where we left off next week," the Geology teacher, a tall man with scary robust features who went by the name of Yamato Mokuton, spoke up and Sasuke felt like his true self was slowly floating back to earth. "Remember football has the year's first scrimmage this weekend in preparation for their upcoming season starting two weeks from now. It's free admittance. Come and support your Eagles!" Cheers and whistles broke out in excitement and Naruto was unsurprised to see Kiba supporting all the commotion by adding his share of loud howling. From the clique, he was the… livelier one.

The bell rang and everybody shot to their feet, shuffling towards the exit on cue.

**.o.**

"How many times do I have to turn you down so you stop following me?" Naruto asked as he strolled down the school hallways in the company of none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself. His I've-had-enough-of-you act was deserving of an Oscar, considering that if Sasuke were to comply and leave him right now, he wouldn't control himself from pouting 3-year-old style. Contrary to what he was making the Uchiha believe, he really did enjoy his company. Without him it was just lonely.

"Tch, I'm not following you. _You're _following _me_," said Sasuke making Naruto stare at him incredulously.

"Really?" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and Sasuke walked by him stopping a few steps ahead.

He turned so they were facing each other.

Their smirks confirmed: this was a battle, a battle to keep dignity and pride intact by not giving into the other, by not giving into their raging desires desperate to be close to the other.

After what seemed like forever, Naruto thought he saw Sasuke take a step. He couldn't be sure, however, for as soon as girls saw Sasuke on his own, they fled to his side and clung to his arms and his waist and his neck, blocking Naruto's range of vision.

In a second that seemed to last a lifetime, where earsplitting screeching and being pulled here and there seemed to fade into the background, Sasuke watched Naruto's smirk widen in satisfaction. Blue eyes sparkled with amusement as Naruto mouthed the words 'tend to' before he parted ways.

Charcoal eyes darkened with anger in return. He'd get Naruto back for this…

There was about a minute left of the break by the time Naruto had switched books from his locker. By then, five new 'love' letters had been delivered, two requests to be his date for the football scrimmage were offered, and a racy picture of a blond girl two grades below him with just as racy of a message had ended up in the trash.

Naruto was at a loss.

Though he wasn't followed around by girls like Sasuke was, he was starting to see things from Sasuke's point of view, even when he still didn't agree with Sasuke's treatment towards them. He didn't necessarily agree with their behavior either.

The golden blond, latest addition to Konoha High, strolled down its hallways enjoying the peace and quiet that came when a certain dark-haired heartthrob wasn't around. He could hear the football team enjoying themselves nearby, if their loudness were any indication, and decided to deviate, not in the mood to deal with them at the moment. There was something about the looks the guys gave him, as if they knew something he didn't and the fact made him feel uncomfortable.

Stretching his neck a little by letting his ear touch a shoulder then the other one, he let out a long and dragged breath. One was definitely the loneliest number. When he was alone, he was a prisoner of his own inhibitions and those damn eyes following his every move made him feel even more self-conscious and insecure. Maybe deep within the almighty Uchiha was just as self-conscious and insecure as he was, hence the reason he had taken a sudden liking to walking down the hallways together with him.

He snorted, quickly dismissing the thought.

"Hey runt," he heard someone call in a sturdy womanly voice. blond curls swirled in his face before he could ever turn to the call. In front of him stood Shikamaru, his hand entangled in Gaara's younger sister, Temari's. Both were looking as dead serious as always. Naruto almost bowed, but remembered they didn't do that sort of greeting in America. He opted for giving them one of his heart-fluttering smiles. "Met Sasuke already?" Temari's question made his smile falter. Of all the things she could ask about, it just had to be the bastard?

"Temari," Shikamaru clicked his tongue, his tone condescending. He didn't like meddling in other people's lives and despised when Temari did, which was often. "Don't mind her, Naruto." Naruto shrugged a shoulder while she smirked knowingly at him despite being scowled at by her boyfriend. "You coming to the football scrimmage Saturday?" the brunette decided it was best to switch topics.

"I…" Naruto stalled.

At first he thought it'd be great to watch the guys play and all. Even if it wasn't a popular sport back in Ochiba, he was still a fan. Then he realized he was the only one from their pack that wouldn't be playing as he was the only one from the pack that wasn't on the football team. He didn't want to go on his own. From experience, the repercussions were never good. "I wasn't planning on it--"

"Why not?" Temari quickly interrupted. "You can sit with us. There's an area for the guy's significant others. There'll be extra spaces." While it was true that enough chairs were left unoccupied in the VIP section of the football dome, which was solely offered to the players' relatives and other halves, Shikamaru knew the _real_ reason behind Temari's idea.

She was playing matchmaker.

He shook his head. Women, no matter what anyone told him, there wasn't a being, dead or alive, that could understand them.

The bell rang and they waited for the noise to recede some before they started conversation again.

"Some of the teachers are gonna be there, Naruto. You won't be alone," Shikamaru pointed out. "There's a party afterwards for the football team but we're thinking of bailing and going to Shisui's. It's more private and laid back," he added. Naruto nodded. He'd never heard the guys mention Shisui before but assumed he was a teammate and that they were going to his house. "We have Languages now so we should go. You know how Anko gets."

The threesome proceeded to drop Temari off in her classroom, as Naruto had now gotten used to since it was an every-break activity. Temari dispatched her boyfriend with a kiss, soap-opera style, her arms wrapped around his neck while Shikamaru lifted her off the ground slightly.

Naruto distanced himself, if only a little, and waited, inevitably feeling like the third wheel. Who wouldn't under such circumstances? A familiar scent suddenly filled his nostrils and he turned to the side, where he was greeted with the tall and muscular figure of Sasuke, looking none-too-pleased.

"Had fun?" Naruto asked, grasping composure by its tail before it was able to leave him a stuttering mess. With Sasuke around, this seemed to happen quite often.

"Lots," Sasuke replied with a forced smile and obvious sarcasm, making Naruto chuckle. They took off towards the classroom, silently agreeing to leave Temari and Shikamaru with their tongues down each other's throats behind.

"Who are you playing Saturday?" Naruto asked, breaking the cozy silence that had settled between them.

"Amegakure Cougars. Last year's sub-champions," said Sasuke, letting his hands curl inside the pockets of his letterman jacket. "Are you gonna come watch _me_ play?" A smirk spread on his lips, considering he had successfully slapped Naruto in the face with his question. Naruto frowned.

"I might drop by to watch _all of you _play," he rectified, leaving no room for misunderstandings.

"Pity. I was looking forward to scoring for you," Sasuke almost chuckled, watching the way tanned cheeks tinted with faint pink in a beautiful blush.

"S-Stupid," the blond pouted childishly. "Is that what you say to get people in bed with you?" Sasuke arched a brow.

"They're usually ready and willing." Predatory eyes settled on his own, refusing to budge, and Naruto could've sworn he was staring at the devil himself, for all it was worth.

"Should I be flattered?" the blond asked as they came to stop at the classroom's doorway. Sasuke gave him the trademark arrogant Uchiha smirk.

"Maybe…"

**.o.**

If you were early, you were on time and if you were on time, you were late. Anko followed the saying precisely and began class exactly when the bell rang despite students being there, ready or not. As a result students learned to cut their break short and be on their seats with their books open and their notebooks spread, a pencil on hand ready to begin taking notes.

As she had explained at the beginning of the course, the first language they were going to practice was Spanish followed by French, Portuguese and finally Japanese. Groans in protest let Anko know her students disapproved of the languages she had chosen to teach this year. Naruto wasn't any less disaccording. His knowledge of Spanish, French and Portuguese languages was that of a baby's, but with being taught classes in Japanese all his life, the last part of the course would be a breeze. Hopefully.

"Donde estan los hombres por favor?" Neji asked Naruto. For pronunciation practice, Anko paired students up and had them talk to each other in the language they were studying at the time.

"Wait," Naruto began searching his book to match up Neji's chosen words with their meaning in English. Gaara, on the other hand, was glowering at his boyfriend. He knew Spanish, and all the other languages as well, having been born to highly respected entrepreneurs who handled International Affairs for basically every corporation in the area.

"Did you just ask 'where are all the men please'?" the redhead asked, crossing his arms on his chest. Naruto looked up from his book. Kiba, who had been practicing with Gaara, and Shikamaru and Sasuke, who had been practicing with each other, turned their attention to the about-to-begin fight.

"That's all the Spanish I know. Quite frankly, I think it's enough," Neji replied with a smirk. Wrong answer. Gaara growled.

"Vete al carajo, dipshit." He left the classroom headed towards the bathroom to cool off. Asking for a pass was not required, at least not in Anko's class, as the teacher had told them previously. Kiba scratched his the side of his head.

"I don't know a whole lot of Spanish," he started. "But I think he just told you to fuck off, Hyuuga." Shikamaru looked away, tired of his two close friends fighting all the time. Sasuke and Kiba smirked. No one told the Hyuuga to fuck off and lived to tell the tale… unless it was Gaara, of course. Naruto let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why do you provoke him all the time?" he asked in a voice low enough to indicate the conversation was meant to be kept between the two of them.

"He looks hot when he's angry," Neji responded lightheartedly. "Why else would I?" Naruto blushed, regretting his decision to ask in the first place. Freaking perverts, was he forever doomed to be among them!?

"What about you?" the blond fixed his ocean gaze in the questioning lilac one before him.

"What about me?"

"Why do you like to get Uchiha so worked up?" Naruto shifted his gaze towards the book and pretended to read while he answered.

"I don't," he lied. Though he didn't like to aggravate Sasuke just for the sake of it, Sasuke was definitely a sight to behold when he was pissed off. He _did _like that. Naruto could only imagine what the raven would look like if he blew a gasket like Gaara had just few moments ago.

"Liar," Neji darkly grinned at him and Naruto looked up for a second before he pretended to read some more. "Don't worry," he heard Neji speak again. "Looks like Uchiha likes you too." The revelation left Naruto stunned. So Sasuke had made clear such feelings for him numerously, it still wasn't the same as somebody else telling him, let alone someone who had known Sasuke all his life. Neji telling him was like a confirmation of Sasuke's feelings towards him.

"I gotta go." Neji left his seat. "As much as I enjoy make-up sex, my boyfriend will break up with me again and I don't really like that." With that said, he left, peacefully and quiet. Naruto was baffled. That had to be the weirdest relationship he'd ever known…

**.o.**

When the bell rang, Naruto, along with everybody else, was quick to find Sasuke in the middle of a mosh pit-like circle his fan club had created around him, much to the blond's dismay.

From this break forth, it continued to be the same.

Then Naruto was informed of what all the commotion was about. If the football scrimmage was a big deal in Konoha High, sitting in the VIP area as one of the football players' date was an even bigger deal.

Sitting in the VIP area as Sasuke Uchiha's date was on an entirely different level.

The chosen girl would probably climb to a new social status; she would become the new 'it' girl, other girls would envy her while at the same time they'd try to be her, guys would fall head over feet for her because if Sasuke showed interest in her there just _had _to be something about her.

Of course, that would all be possible if Sasuke actually chose a girl, but Sasuke never picked anyone. Still, the fact didn't dampen their spirits.

They were at lunch by the time Sasuke was able to rejoin his friends at their usual table. He sat beside Naruto, who was seated next to Kiba. On the other side of him, Neji and Gaara sat beside each other. Across the table, Shikamaru sat with the new additions to the table, Temari and Hinata. They had been unable to join them the previous day because of the differences in their schedules.

When Naruto saw Neji's cousin for the first time, he thought being siblings was more fitting than being cousins. They looked the same with eyes the same color, their skin white as snow without a single imperfection. Except for their hair, which Hinata had inherited in a dark shade of blue, though in the same length of Neji's, and the obvious gender differences, their resemblance was striking enough to mistake them for twins.

Then Naruto saw how quiet and shy the girl was and instead started to wonder if they were actually related at all.

"Girls getting scary?" Temari asked downing water from her SMARTwater bottle.

"Talk about it," Kiba murmured taking a bite off his sandwich. "They won't leave us alone." Yes, Sasuke wasn't the only one fans pursued. In situations such as the scrimmage, the fans' candidates included only the best of players among the football team for dates. Gaara and Neji, being taken, didn't suffer their wrath, but only because they would pretty much bark at whoever dared approach their other half. Shikamaru was also saved, but only because girls were scared of Temari… which only left Kiba and Sasuke.

"You have a date already, Inuzuka?" Neji arched a fine copper brow. Kiba almost choked.

"No." For the briefest second known to human life, he spared a glance at Hinata, before he continued with his food. The only ones who noticed were Gaara and Naruto and both decided to say nothing. While the former had plans involving blackmail going for him, the latter felt sorry for the guy. Having to get through someone like Neji in order to be with the one he loved was hard to stomach. Thankfully Neji would think Hinata was there because of him and not because of Kiba.

"You better hurry," Neji urged. "Everyone's got theirs. That leaves you and…" Lavender orbs fell on Naruto, and then Sasuke. Everybody did the exact same look-over. Naruto swallowed his chicken bite fast, the bite feeling like it had gotten stuck somewhere down his throat, while Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Neji. If looks could kill, the older Hyuuga would be lying in a pool of his own blood.

It was no secret to Sasuke and to everybody but Naruto at the table that the Hyuuga thoroughly enjoyed riling the Uchiha up. Aside from the rivalry between the heads of their respective families, passed down to them, they had a history together that gave the lavender-eyed man just the right status to get away with his sly moves without getting his ass kicked to the 50th oblivion by said Uchiha.

"I'm not going to the game," Naruto announced, breaking the sudden tense silence that had submerged the whole table and left it deadly quiet. Though something prickled at the corner of Sasuke's chest, he ignored it, having to work hard enough as it was to keep looking immune at the news, as was expected of him. Naruto continued. "We just moved in and I just remembered my father and I have to work on things around the house…" he trailed off noticing the table seemed to have gotten the point.

Everyone but Sasuke, though. Sasuke remained his cold and indifferent self.

"Well we're going to Shisui's after the game, if you wanna join us when you're done," said Kiba and the rest nodded.

"Thanks. I'll see if I can make it…"

**.o.**

When lunch was over, the guys moved to the school outfields in order to finish with their last class for the day: P.E.

Naruto never thought he'd find himself in a predicament like the one he was in right now. One second they're in the locker room, the next he's dressed in borrowed football gear waiting on the field for their little 3-on-3 to begin.

Being the first day of class, the ball of energy they had for a teacher, who went by the name of Might Guy, declared the period as free period. The guys decided to do what they were used to doing when they had the choice: play football. The six had then split into two groups of three: one was Sasuke's team with Gaara and Naruto and the other was Shikamaru's team with Kiba and Neji. The two teams huddled up at opposing sides of the field, leaving a fair good distance between each other.

"Rules," Sasuke started and both Gaara and Naruto listened closely. "There are none. How fast are you?" Naruto looked up and found dark eyes hungry for competition staring straight at him through the metal bars of his helmet.

"I'm pretty fast," the blond responded.

"Can you outrun Kiba?" asked Gaara, his kryptonite eyes just as hungry as Sasuke's. Naruto swallowed. He didn't know how fast Kiba was but he knew he was fast enough to get complimented on it back at Ochiba. For him to get complimented at all back there was damn near impossible.

"Yes," the blond replied sure of himself.

"Hn," with the chance at the offense first, Sasuke thought of a play to run that could score. "We'll do I-Right, z-post, on one. Gaara stay on Neji. Ready--"

"Wait!" Naruto interrupted. "What the hell is that?" Sasuke frowned.

"I thought you said you've played before."

"Yeah but not with plays and shit! You have to break it down for me--"

"Let's go Sasuke! We're gonna beat your ass either way!" Kiba called mockingly from the other side of the field, his team already done with their meeting. Sasuke grunted but turned his attention to Naruto fully again.

"Penetrate as far as you can, outrun Kiba, catch the ball and get it in the end zone. Can you do that?" If it wasn't for the serious connotation Naruto would've thought Sasuke was belittling him. Nevertheless he nodded. "Okay, ready, break!"

When Sasuke gave the signal, a strong and loud 'hut, hut', Naruto took off as if the devil was hot on his heels.

The other five were instantly dumbfounded. He was fast, faster than they all thought he would be.

Naruto ran straight for Kiba until he was a good ten feet in front of him, at which time he turned left and started another sprint to get as far from Kiba as possible also to open up a shot for Sasuke. Gaara had taken Neji down.

Sasuke watched Kiba from the corner of his eye, keeping his full eyesight on his target, which was Naruto. The brunette was closing in, Naruto had to either catch a shorter range pass, go around Kiba and score or go farther left and score, though the latter was a rather difficult shot.

What would Naruto do?

The short couple of seconds Sasuke could afford to waste in his thinking were spent. He had to make a choice, now, or Kiba would tackle Naruto.

Without thinking twice, he let the diamond-shaped ball soar the skies, high so it entangled in far away clouds, fast so it became a blur, a ray of light.

Relief washed over him as Naruto continued left at the same time, going for the dangerous catch rather than the complicated one.

Exactly what he had decided.

Naruto finally knew why Sasuke was a master at what he did. His throws were perfect, precise with the right balance of speed and height. Tanned arms raised in the air, hands open wide waiting to feel the leathery object burn his fingertips because of its force and speed. When it did, Naruto pulled the ball to his chest and ran a couple of more steps to cross the line they had appointed to signal the end zone.

Touchdown.

It was a beautiful play.

The game kept going and Naruto kept scoring, though Kiba scored, too; he was damn good. Shikamaru's throws weren't as steady as Sasuke's, but what he lacked in pure talent he made up for in brains. He knew Kiba's strengths, his faster reaction to left side movements and he used that to his advantage in order to put the ball where he knew Kiba could get to it.

Naruto found it hard to keep up. It didn't help that Kiba was one of the lucky few who could stop completely and gain full momentum the moment he started running again. He was quick, he was strong and he definitely had good stamina.

When Naruto managed to score again, everyone but Sasuke and Naruto seemed to realize something. Sasuke and Naruto were a good team, the perfect quarterback-wide receiver combination, they knew what the other was going to do without having to say a word.

"Tied to six. Next touchdown wins," Neji announced and the other team agreed.

"Slot-left, drive, on one," said Sasuke in his team huddle. They had the advantage, the offense, the ball was on their court. This pass. They couldn't miss this pass. The game came down to this pass. There was no room for mistakes.

"But--" Naruto was cut off by Gaara.

"Drive in Naruto. He'll get you the ball." They spread about to their respective positions.

The moment had arrived.

At Sasuke's call, Naruto dashed and crossed the infield. He kept going left, Kiba mirroring his moves, following just as fast. _Keep going, _Naruto's mind chanted over and over again more to Kiba than to himself.

Sasuke released the ball.

_This is it. _

Naruto stopped dead cold and changed directions, completely running right as fast as his legs would allow him. His quads were burning, his calves were hard, his lungs were tightening to a point where breathing was becoming difficult but he didn't care. Kiba was right on his ass. He had to catch the ball zooming in, rippling through the air, ready for his taking.

Exhilaration rushed through him, seeing the pass was perfect, low so he could cross the touchdown zone fast and accurate, cutting off exactly where he stood.

Touchdown.

Naruto tumbled on the grass and the dirt as Kiba had tackled him a second too late. He held on to the ball for dear life. And they won.

His team had won…

**.o.**

"Hey blondie," Kiba caught up with Naruto as they treaded off the field. "I didn't know you could run," he said, impressed. His helmet was hanging loosely at the side of his body, clutched tightly in his hand. Naruto chuckled, taking off his own helmet.

"You too," he told Kiba.

"I didn't know you could play," Gaara said from behind.

"Yeah, not bad Naruto," Shikamaru added. Naruto grinned, feeling sheepish.

"Thanks." Behind them remained Neji and Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't say anything, as he was entranced by Naruto's compact body drenched in sweat, but it wasn't about how wet he was or how dirty even.

It was his body in spandex.

Though not football built, the spandex hugged Naruto's legs so his muscles bulged beneath the material. Dark bottomless eyes burned a trail from the beginning of sun-kissed calves all the way to his well-built ass, his small waist, and lowered back to his ass to settle there. If he hadn't been an Uchiha, he would've drooled. He could only imagine what would it be like to have the globes squeezed in between his hands--

"That's a nice ass." Sasuke snapped out of it and frowned when he found Neji staring at Naruto's ass as well. What was more, Hyuuga tilted his head to the side to try and get a better view. "Yeah, that's a nice little ass." Neji smirked at the murderous aura the man beside him was suddenly emanating. He knew it was enough to get Sasuke going… after Naruto, of course.

Knowing Uchiha better than anybody else in their clique meant he knew the dark-haired jock needed a little persuasion sometimes…

**.o.**

The guys bid their goodbyes to Naruto, taking off towards the real football field, as their official team practice started in half an hour.

Naruto approached his car and, because he was busy searching the bottom of his bag for the keys, he didn't notice the lone pale figure, locking the silver latest edition Audi R8 parked next to his BMW, with a sports bag draped over his shoulder, a pair of cleats hanging off to one side.

Sasuke arched a fine brow when he spotted Naruto cursing under his breath, yet to find the damn keys and so oblivious to everything around him. How convenient, the perfect prey with his guard down, draped in golden light from the sun, ready for the taking. He leaned against Naruto's car intent on watching this little scene play out.

Naruto's car beeped and Sasuke realized the blond had finally found what he had been looking for.

"Get off my car, bastard," Naruto ordered without preamble, internally surprised to see the raven calmly leaning against his sports sedan as if it were his own.

"Make me." Sasuke leered when Naruto muttered something under his breath but failed to come back with a retort. The blond walked around his limited edition transport, ignoring the dark vulturious eyes following him. He opened the driver's side door and placed his bag on the backseat.

"Don't you have practice?" Sasuke straightened up at the question and walked around the open door so he could stand in front of and close to Naruto.

"Practice can wait." Naruto held his ground firmly, though his insides were melting at the low and husky tone his provoker had used, a smoldering dizzying stare having an added effect.

Sasuke hung his left arm loosely atop the border of the door, while his right arm found rest on the roof panel of the car, imprisoning Naruto in his current position. Naruto felt warm breath trail his face, tease his hair, travel against his suddenly dry lips.

"You lied about your godparents." The statement stopped Naruto from drifting into dreamland and made sunshine brows bunch in a frown. He remembered he had called Jiraiya his father at lunch, in front of everyone, when he had made up that excuse to not come to the game. Damn Uchiha, was he always so observant?

"That's not your business," he stated.

"Why did you?" Sasuke asked, mentally hitting himself over the head.

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked in reply, and he agreed wholeheartedly. Why _did _he care? When did he start giving a shit? Was it still curiosity at this point? "Does it bother you that I'm different? That I don't have parents like you do? That I don't have a family? Does it disgust you that I'm an orphan?"

Sasuke blinked.

Orphan?

When he focused his eyes in front of him again, it was as if he was seeing Naruto for the first time. He was so calm, but his innocent sapphire eyes gave way to a dark and battered soul. "Because I don't want to be different anymore. That's why." Naruto was about to sit in the driver's seat and do away with this conversation when Sasuke held him back by his elbow. He didn't know why he reached out, but, like all outbursts he'd suffered ever since he had met Naruto, he preferred not to question himself.

"You want to be a clone like everybody else?" He dipped his head to talk on the other's lips and Naruto swallowed at their closeness. "Clones disgust me." Strong blue eyes widened. "You're…"

_Perfect. _

Pale fingers lifted to trace the fine lines of his scars one by one. They fixed their eyes on each other shortly before Sasuke's eyes traveled to his flush and warm awaiting lips.

"Should I take you seriously Uchiha?" Naruto asked in nothing more than a whisper. He could feel more than see that trademark smirk taking over.

"Mayb--" Naruto shook his head, cupping the other's face in between his hands.

"Yes or no?" They stared.

"Practice starts in fifteen, Sasuke," a merry voice snapped both of them out of their stupor. Sasuke growled, recognizing the tone and looked over his shoulder to indeed find his silver-haired coach walking by them, his nose buried in one of those coaching books he enjoyed reading so much. The raven cursed inwardly. Of all days the older man could get to practice early it had to be today!? What kind of sadistic god allowed such a miracle to take place right now of all times?

"I'm coming," said Sasuke.

"Sure," the coach responded suggestively, but nevertheless left them to themselves again. Sasuke frowned at the man's buffoonery but all his anger seemed to evaporate when Naruto placed a small hand on his chest gently.

"Have a good practice." With that said, he entered his car. Sasuke stepped away and watched him turn on the engine and take off.

"Did I ruin your punchline?" Kakashi asked humorously once the team's football captain entered the locker-room. Sasuke gave him a ha-ha-real-fucking-funny sort of scowl that Kakashi seemed to understand, but remained firm against. "I need you in my office before we start practice," he shifted into more serious matters. "There's a video of Amegakure you need to watch so you know your open shots and so you can identify our opponent's blind spots. We'll use that against them. Their good defensive ends graduated last year and the rookies don't seem as good so you can use slot-left in…" his voice became indistinct when Sasuke came to a realization. He couldn't escape Naruto's truthful cerulean eyes. Even with his eyes open, he could still see them as if Naruto were standing right in front of him.

Then again, how do you escape the sky? How do you escape the ocean? How do you escape the only thing real in a mass of sugarcoated lies?

**

* * *

**

**End of Ch.2. **I just want to let you guys know that all of my football plays will be strictly out of the movie called 'Varsity Blues.' Those of you that know a bit about football please don't bite my head off if they call a play and what they end up performing is entirely different. I'm keeping the game simple for both of our sakes because I know it would suck if those of you that don't know crap about football read this long ass complicated piece you don't understand. I'm open to suggestions, however, so if you have any you know where to reach me. Ok, so that said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to make the football scene longer but since it's only a 3 on 3 it doesn't make sense. Games will be much longer and exciting plus there'll be other stuffs involved so. I didn't know where to end it because I wanted more Kakashi action on it. Unfortunately that's all you get for now. I hope it was ok, though.

Love,

LilyU23


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **so this was one of my I-erased-everything-I-had-thrice-before-I-posted chapters, sorry it took a while. I hope you like it all the same. Some chapters take a long time to write, others don't, happens to all of us writers. If you write, you know what I'm talking about. Go on, enjoy, let me know what you think, you know the drill.

**Warning(s): fluff ahead…maybe?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own! **

**Beta: this chapter was edited by my wonderful beta Yaaaaaaame! It's seven a's in case you're thinking of acquiring her services .**

* * *

**Underneath It All**

* * *

"…ESPN SportsCenter we're reporting live from San Francisco. I'm Dan Cookman and this is Mike Stageman, here to give you the high school football halftime report. Amegakure versus Konoha."

"And a surprising turn of events, Dan, at the official preseason scrimmage as Amegakure takes the first half 28 to 21. The Cougars are showing a stronger defensive line compared to what we've seen in the past years along with well-balanced teamwork. Senior quarterback Kabuto Yakushi is utilizing every resource on the field. He's got wide-receivers open near the sidelines on standby while he keeps running backs close and ready for the pass on the inside and has tight ends securing his position and making sure he can make the pass. What's making things difficult for the Eagles? Alternation. As a quarterback, when everybody on the field is just as able to get the ball in the end zone, you can go back and forth between your offensive line for the pass with maybe too much ease. Right now Konoha has to think of a way to prevent Yakushi from making passes. They have to infiltrate the defense and at the same time hold them so they can get touchdowns in."

"Definitely, Mike. Amegakure has been completely renewed this year with players able to match Konoha's caliber. They're not so helpless anymore. We see a guy like Jirobo Kimura, who is big and strong, stand against Kiba Inuzuka who is half his size. Jirobo is making it impossible for Kiba to fumble the play, while at the same time Kiba is finding it really hard to make himself available in the offense. Sky's the limit for Kabuto who's got a whole number of possibilities for his passes while Sasuke is struggling with his options. All Americans Gaara Sabaku and Neji Hyuga have been completely shut down by Amegakure's defense, forcing Sasuke to resort to secondary scorers in the team. Konoha has to put in double the effort to gain their yards, while Amegakure moves in comfortably and it is here we can see the enormous difference between Amegakure's team last year and this year. You can't underestimate these guys."

"That's right. Coach Kakashi Hatake will have to brainstorm during halftime in order to come up with a different approach to breach Amegakure's strong defensive line, Dan, and at the same time hold them up. We see Sasuke doing all he can to get the ball in the end zone and keep up with the Cougars. He's been tackled a couple of times, but he's still pushing. The kid's got backbone."

"You can't but respect him. When we asked him this morning who the winner of the game was going to be, he simply said 'we don't lose at home.'"

"That _is _true, Dan. The Eagles' turf has savored four championships in a row with an undefeated record each season."

"Sasuke Uchiha pushing for the win, but the system is collapsing on him."

"Let's see if Sasuke, famously known for pulling the Ws despite the circumstances, can achieve the goal this time. Winning is all that matters…"

**.o.**

"We need to score. Two touchdowns and we're back in the game. We should get Neji near the end zone and draw back our defensive ends. Let's pull in our running backs--"

"The offense can't follow a game plan they've never heard of, Obito. They're killing us out there. It's like they've been watching film on us for the past year. They even know our plays. We don't have time to fool around." Obito hung his head dark spikes hanging from his forehead covering his trademark coal Uchiha eyes.

It wasn't their first disagreement as coach and assistant coach of the school's football team. In fact, it was strange to find that they agreed on anything at all. Kakashi Hatake was born to a wealthy family. Though not as wealthy as the Uchihas, it was a family in which educational intelligence was considered above everything else and was usually very prominent. Kakashi had learned, or more like it had been implemented in kids within the Hatake household, that everything he did in life had to be done bythe book.

This was the root of all their disagreements.

Though Obito was an Uchiha through and through, he did many things _unlike_ Uchihas, having been born to a family of seven and being the one right at the middle no less. Middle kids had a tendency to grow up traumatized because of their place in the family. They were more prone to draw attention to themselves by doing reckless things because only this way did they find people gave worth to their sibling position. Everybody knew that. Because discipline, brains and looks came with the Uchiha trait, but not buffoonery and liveliness, Obito's branch of the family had worried that the traditional Uchiha-ness might not apply to their middle child.

Following the rules was just not Obito's thing.

While he graduated both high school and college with honors and awards, as was expected of him, he also made for the class' most memorable clown and the class' most popular. Looks had a lot to do with the latter, but that was a different story. What gave Obito his edge was the simple fact that he had tossed Kakashi's rulebook out the window the day he was able to think for himself.

Kakashi, of course, hated when his dark-haired counterpart came up with something off the top of his head. Usually it was something that they had never practiced before and whoever knew of football knew every play needed a number of repetitions before it was excelled right. Practice always made for perfection.

Then again, when making up football plays, Obito was like a Mathematical prodigy in coming up with long and complicated equations that led to some type of world discovery. Every offensive and defensive computation he could do in his head, though Kakashi made him write it down anyway because, c'mon, when you voice out a math exercise it's hard to remember all the numbers once you're adding here and taking there and multiplying by here and dividing between there. The plays were always good, risqué, but good, though the coach would never say such thing to Obito. At least not out loud. Obito liked to boast about this particular ability and hell would freeze over before Kakashi would give him such a chance.

Obito let out a long sigh. "Fucking Orochimaru!" he cursed exasperatedly, referring to their opposing team's coach. Kakashi looked up at him from behind the coach's office desk.

"We expected something like this to happen," the silver-haired man said. "And you know that he knows that we expected something like this to happen." (A/n: flashback to Friends' _but they don't know that we know that they know that we know!_).

"How are we supposed to--"

"Let's move Neji in for the offense, keep Tao and Ming out, add two men to stop Amegakure from tackling Sasuke--"

"Two?" Obito asked surprised. If his calculations were correct that left their outfield unprotected and therefore gave Amegakure a better chance to score in case their pass was intercepted.

"Yes two," Kakashi responded sternly. "If Sasuke gets sacked one more time, his ribs might break. This isn't an official game. Season starts two weeks from now and while I do care that we could lose, I also care to have my team intact for opening day. We're not going to risk it any more than we already have--"

"But--"

"Not buts." Obito was sharply interrupted again. "Sasuke will get the ball to Neji and Neji will score the touchdowns we need. We just need to bring him close so their defense loosens up on him. Gaara and Kiba will intercept Jirobo on the defense and stop Kabuto. Rotate left and we'll try hook and ladder."

"Okay," Obito uttered unconvinced and they both stood and headed down the hallway to go gather with and explain the new tactics to their team. "Hn," Obito let out in a low tone.

"What is it?" Kakashi turned to him his eyes peeking at the other's eyes from above his shoulder.

"You look hot when you get all serious like that. Wonder what Iruka would say," the younger of the two contemplated, making the other blush. Kakashi hit him over the head. "What the hell Kashi!?" Obito held the abused part protectively with both his hands.

"Blockhead." Kakashi rolled his eyes as Obito sniffled, faking tears. He sighed. _What a hopeless case_…

**.o.**

A big shipment from Japan had arrived at the 'Sanin/Uzumaki' household early Saturday morning, containing the rest of the things Naruto and his godparents had taken from Ochiba to use here-- clothes, valuables and such-- thus preventing Naruto from going to the football game. By the time Jiraiya and Naruto were done, Tsunade having gone to work, it was already noon.

Naruto took a seat at the dining table, letting out a long and tired breath while Jiraiya entered the kitchen to begin cooking their lunch. The blond felt exhausted, but the prospect of watching the guys play kept picking at his mind. Images of Sasuke in his broad-shouldered gear and silky tight spandex pants kept reeling through his mind like a slideshow put on play. He had a nice body…okay, he had a really, _really _nice body. How could someone be so damned perfect anyway? Usually when someone had looks, they lacked talent and brains and if they had one of the others, then they lacked the other two as well. But Sasuke was flawless. What was worse, he knew he was flawless and took pride on it to the fullest by bending things his way without any regard, just because he could.

Naruto frowned. He had been stupid that day at the parking lot, asking him stupid questions. There was no way someone like Sasuke would take someone like him seriously. Why would he when he could do so much better? He could find someone that matched him in wealth, in looks and in talent. What did he-Naruto have to offer?

_Clones disgust me._

He knew what made him different made him appealing to Sasuke, but was it enough? Judging by what Kiba had told him the first day of class, Sasuke liked to collect prizes. It wouldn't be a surprise to Naruto if Sasuke was really only trying to lure him to get him to bed and then he'd get rid of him.

"Hey," he heard Jiraiya call from the kitchen and decided to tune out his thoughts, which only seemed to circulate around Sasuke, for now. The more he thought about him, the more he felt himself drift into the little fantasy world only Sasuke seemed able to create, even when he was away. "Weren't you going to that football game today?" The white-haired man entered the dining room now. "You can still make it. I'll take care of the rest of the stuff," he encouraged and Naruto knew why. As godparents it was Jiraiya and Tsunade's obligation to assume the role of his parents. They knew Naruto had had problems at his old school making friends and they had been elated when Naruto had come home not two days ago and announced he had been invited to the game by the new friends he had made here. He _could_ still make it, at least to the second half, the game had only started an hour ago.

"You sure?" Naruto asked since they still had half the shipment left to unload. Jiraiya grinned, a grin reminiscent to Naruto's wholehearted grin, making it almost impossible to believe they weren't blood related at all.

"Of course!" The old man reached into his pants pocket. "Here, take a hundred and keep the change." Naruto widened his eyes seeing the bill placed before him on the table. A hundred? Ero-senin was a cheapskate! Even when he made enough money with his books in Japan, he didn't exactly like to share his profits. America sure had changed him a lot! "Be back here for dinner. I'm making salmon in a rich lobster sauce with steamed veggies." Before Naruto could respond, Jiraiya had already returned to the kitchen. The blond gulped. Looking at his wristwatch, he knew he had no time to waste. Grabbing the money, he back-pocketed it then peeked at Jiraiya from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Ne, ero-senin," he called and Jiraiya looked up from the stove, ready to bark at him for the nickname. "Thank you," he bowed. Jiraiya bowed shortly as well, recognizing Naruto's gratitude.

"Don't mention it…"

**.o.**

"Hook and ladder, left, on one," Sasuke said in the team huddle. Halftime was over. This was the part of the game that mattered. They had limited time to come up with two plays that would guarantee their going ahead as well as good defensive plays to prevent the other team from catching up with them. "Hyuga pull in. We'll do shorter range passes and you can gain the yards we'll lose by drawing you in with defense at two o'clock and five o'clock. Tao, Ming--"

"On it," both said at the same time. Sasuke nodded.

"Inuzuka, Sabaku you're on the quarterback. Fumble the pass. If it gets through, it's over. We don't have wide-range defense." Gaara and Kiba nodded in understanding. "Hook and ladder, left, on one." Sasuke repeated. "Ready, break!" The guys jogged to their respective posts, ready to begin the second and last quarter.

It was this way that Naruto found them once he walked up the ramp that led to the football dome. The cheering was unbelievable as the dome, able to hold at least 6 thousand inside, was seemingly full to capacity. Cheerleaders encouraged Konoha players while the school band played music to which the public responded with the respective lyrics. How many people actually came to the game, Naruto found himself wondering, for atop basically the whole school that had assisted, there were also fans of all ages.

He knew football was big in America, but never this big. It was like a professional football game in a manner of speaking. Pro football had bigger stadiums and therefore they could fit even more people inside. But still, it was insane. The field looked infinite, bright in a lively and fresh green, from where he was standing. There were numerous cameras broadcasting, Fox Sports, ESPN, Comcast, NBC, Versus, MSAN, you name it, along with reporters on the turf waiting for the game to be over to report back to the studios and be the first with the news out hoping to also maybe interview the player of the game.

Newspaper photographers had their own little arena from which they were taking nonstop pictures trying to capture the best still shot of the players in motion.

"Unreal," Naruto muttered to himself. Among all the riot, he heard his name being called and he looked up to find Iruka's cheerful face greeting him. He waved a hand in the air and made his way towards him, only to be stopped by a security guard at the entrance of the reserved area.

"This area is for teachers," the guard explained. Naruto nodded. Though there were empty seats within the boundaries, probably the only ones by now, he understood the restrictions. Just as he was about to leave, Iruka came to the rescue.

"It's ok, Nara," he told the man. "He's one of my new students. Came all the way from Japan. I invited him to watch the football game since he's never seen the sport before." The guard looked at Naruto with a suspecting face and Naruto shifted uncomfortably in place. So that wasn't exactly true, but he wasn't about to ruin the only chances he had for an empty seat at this point in the game. "Come along Naruto," Iruka called and the guy opened up the gate that led to the teacher area. Naruto walked past the guard without a glance back. He suddenly understood why Temari had advised him to sit with them in the VIP area. The stadium couldn't fit another soul.

The two of them took front row seats only available to teachers. "I thought you wouldn't make it. We only have ten minutes left on the clock," Iruka said as they sat side by side.

"I had to help my godfa--I mean father move a couple of things," said Naruto nervously, shifting on his chair as Iruka stared at him curiously.

"Naruto," Iruka called gently and Naruto turned to him. He didn't know what it was, but as soon as his eyes fell on the teacher's dark and soft ones, he knew his teacher knew he was lying. "It's ok. I also grew up with my godparents. Or godmother to be exact," he confessed.

Naruto was stunned at the revelation before a small timid smile took form on his lips, the feeling of closeness to someone because of similar hardships in their life overwhelming him. It never crossed his mind that there could be anyone like him, an orphan, and yet here Iruka was. He couldn't help the relief that washed over him at being able to openly confide in someone that surely would understand him.

"I never knew my parents," Naruto confessed softly. Iruka placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Mine died in a car accident when I was 7." They stood silent for a couple of moments in which the game seemed to keep going in a muted sort of environment before Iruka spoke again. "We haven't been fortunate in this life, eh?" he said and Naruto agreed with a nod. "But we find people that make it worth it." The last of his words were drowned in acclamation and standing ovations as Neji rolled on the grass, the ball pressed tight against his chest. He had just scored a touchdown.

The game ended with a touchdown from Kiba, who had fumbled Amegakure's pass with a minute left on the clock and had taken off as if death was high on his heels. Amegakure was not able to score after that as the defense Konoha hadn't shown in the whole game was let free in the last 55 seconds.

When the clock hit 0:00 the game was declared over. Players saluted each other though Amegakure's players muttered threats to Konoha players unbeknownst to everybody else. Reporters hoarded Sasuke shortly afterwards, declaring him the player of the game because of the pass he made to Neji with which Konoha had tied the game. The rest of them returned to the locker room.

Sasuke took off his helmet, his cheekbones sporting messy black eye paint. His dark locks were plastered to his face because of the sweat and his pale skin was flushed from the heat and the sun. He looked up as he listened to the first reporter's question and his eyes fell upon the angelic figure of Naruto involved in some deep conversation with their History teacher. His whole body tensed. Vertigo seemed to burn a hole through his stomach. Naruto was here. He had come to his game.

"…a difficult position?" Sasuke looked back at the reporter after enough silence had gone by to confirm she was waiting for an answer.

"Hn?" he eloquently asked and the woman gave him a funny look.

"The unresponsiveness of the defense at the beginning of the game… did it put you in a difficult position?" she repeated humorlessly, holding the mike up for Sasuke to speak through. Sasuke seemed as if he was struggling for words, when really all he was struggling with was the control of his emotions. Why _was_ Naruto here? Had he come to watch _him_ play?

"Yes," he said with finality. The newswoman stared at him as if she expected him to elaborate more. And he did once he was back to his full football-player-and-captain mode. The thought of Naruto kept lurking at the back of his mind, however. He hated things he couldn't explain, and wishing Naruto had come to watch _him _and_ him alone _play, despite the fact that Naruto had said he'd come to watch all of them play, was one of those things. Why was it always like this with Naruto? He had this strange pull on him that he couldn't escape, that even if he could escape, he wasn't sure he wanted to…

**.o.**

After Kakashi's very serious speech and Obito's laid-back bordering humorous one at their team meeting, the guys hit the showers and dressed casually in jeans and solid color shirts ready to hang out at Shisui's as they were so accustomed to after games.

Physically tired from the strenuous activity playing football required and mentally drained from analyzing the game with sports reporters even after their team meeting, Sasuke entered the school's parking lot to find, to his surprise, Naruto surrounded by the rest of his friends, who were no doubt waiting for him. Naruto was the center of attention making Kiba clutch at his stomach from laughing so hard while the others looked on with amusement as the blond frantically waved his hands around to make his laughable story more convincing. They were alive, they seemed to respond with the same enthusiasm Naruto willed into his storytelling, forgetting for once the masks they insisted on putting on when they were around each other. Why did they surrender to Naruto? Why did he?

Dark charcoal eyes did a quick but detailed checkout. Naruto was dressed in an orange v-neck tee with a dark blue corduroy jacket on top and long blue faded jeans. The clothes didn't look as new as Sasuke was used to seeing his and friends' clothes, but they weren't bad considering his pectorals were visible through the cotton material of the shirt and his jeans hugged his hips sort of low and tight, emphasizing the amazing shape to both his front and back lower areas.

Naruto felt those hypnotizing eyes on him and he turned to fully face Sasuke as the football jock, very royalty-like, made his way towards them, dressed in a red shirt with dark and silver letters fashionably written across, nothing on top despite the breezy weather and dark long jeans that embellished his tall and lean but muscular figure perfectly, football bag hanging off one of his shoulders and at the side of his body.

The blond, his thoughts momentarily put on hold, huffed when the only thought that could come out was something among the lines of he looks as hot as ever. Of course Sasuke would look much more attractive out of school and football clothes, why wouldn't he when it would only turn Naruto's insides to mush on the spot?

The next move was decided by Sasuke's fan girls, who had been waiting for him by his silver Audi, but decided to messily gather around him the moment he stepped out of the football stadium. Shikamaru pouted.

"Looks like Sasuke won't be joining us anytime soon," he let out a sigh indicative of just how troublesome everything was. The rest agreed with a few nods. Naruto's eyes dulled and dropped to the ground for a second before they lifted as a figure stopped in front of him. Emerald orbs were staring at him, seeing right through him, making him feel uncomfortable. Naruto got the distinctive feeling Gaara knew what was going on in his head even better than he himself did.

"Let's go before they see us here. Sasuke will get to Shisui's later," said Neji and they simultaneously took off.

"Don't mind it," the redhead spoke after everybody had scrammed. "It happens all the time. They won't leave him alone." Gaara didn't know what made him say it. Perhaps the fact that he had gone through something similar with Neji? That and maybe because, besides Neji, Naruto was the only other person he genuinely liked? Naruto was real. Sasuke and Kiba and Shikamaru, even Neji had barriers he hadn't been able to cross after all these years of knowing them. Yet Naruto put himself out there unarmed, unprotected, showing his true self, showing them that he trusted them, despite just having met them. To be trusted wholeheartedly like that…Gaara had never had something like this before.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a smile. "Thanks," he responded, chancing a short glance back at Sasuke who seemed to be drowning through so many people. Naruto perfectly understood what Gaara was trying to say but it still bothered him. They had ruined their moment, his and Sasuke's moment. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Hadn't Sasuke been enough of a prick that it was easy to understand he didn't appreciate their obsessive admiration towards him? "I'm gonna go," he talked to Gaara. "My father's probably still not done with our stuff," he added, unmindful of his little white lie.

"You're sure you don't want to come with us?" asked Gaara and Naruto nodded quickly. "Alright. We'll see you in class Monday then."

With a wave at each other, they parted. Naruto reached his car in no time, partly because he had walked as fast as he possibly could to get away from the scene before him. How had he ever thought Sasuke was possible? They came from entirely different worlds. He had endured the pain that came from being loathed and disrespected by everyone, while Sasuke had endured the bliss of being admired and wanted by everyone. They didn't fit together. It was one of those unspoken universal rules that stated people like him didn't mesh well with people like Sasuke.

Naruto inserted the key in the BMW's lock and unlocked it, pulling the door wide open.

"Where are you going?" A low and manly voice made him whirl around surprised. It took him a couple of seconds to pull himself together once he realized it was Sasuke standing right in front of him just as close as he had been standing last time.

"H-Home," he cursed mentally when a small smirk tugged at the corners of the other's lips to signal he hadn't missed the stuttering.

"I see," Sasuke said in a smooth tone ringing with a twinge of indifference, though in reality he did care. A lot. A strong wind current blew through them causing both their shirts to ripple in the air also making their scents blend in pleasantly. Just perfect.

Sasuke wanted to ask Naruto to come to Shisui's. At the same time he felt pride tie a knot on his tongue, letting him know that if he did indeed go ahead and ask, it would be a blur of words what would come out. He'd never asked anyone to join him at places. Ever. People usually invited themselves and he spent the whole time brooding because, naturally, he despised being in the company of those he didn't want to be in the company of. Asking Naruto to come was like falling on his knees and declaring whatever feelings he had for him and he couldn't do that. He was an Uchiha, damn it!

"Good game," commented Naruto, unable to stand in silence any longer. "Nice pass at the end." Sasuke smirked.

"That was for you." Naruto snorted a 'che' at the absurdity of the statement, though he couldn't keep from blushing. He pushed the other away none-too-gently.

"Stop--" before he could finish the hand that had pushed Sasuke away was pulled on and he didn't have time to realize what was happening, let alone stop it, as soft cool lips descended on his timidly and probingly.

They pulled away, or more like Naruto pulled away quickly, out of bewilderment, and a small smooching sound echoed in the sudden silence that settled. He had stolen a kiss, Sasuke had stolen a kiss and Naruto didn't know whether to be angry or… pleased. He wanted to punch Sasuke square in the jaw but he also wanted to indulge in the feeling of Sasuke's lips on his one more time.

Everything around them suddenly became nonexistent. No sound was loud enough over their shaky tentative breathing. No other image held their eye captive but each other's eyes flickering with too many emotions to describe at the time and lips parted slightly not knowing what to say.

"Asshole," Naruto had meant for his voice to sound serious and angry, just to try and gain back what little control he'd have over the situation to begin with. His voice, however, had decided to abandon him at the very same moment and what came out instead was a hoarse and inviting whisper. Sasuke kissed him again and this time he felt a blissful explosion erupt from within.

Sasuke's lips moved with innocent wonder, shy at the same time desperate, wanting to take it slow but unable to control his raging desires and the kiss swayed back and forth between the contradicting emotions. They opened their mouths at the same time to allow admittance to their tongues and Naruto didn't battle much. Sasuke's tongue moved with such gentleness and ease he felt like he was being physically swept off his feet. Together they floated high, they drove each other to cloud nine, what felt like electricity waves rushed through them and they felt lightheaded and nervous and excited at the same time.

When they pulled away again, this time not wanting to but having to because of lack of air, Sasuke gave him another quick kiss before the blond could back away. Naruto wanted to give in, to submit to Sasuke's very talented lips and be ravished by his wonderful tongue, but he really had to go. At this rate neither of them would make it to their pending appointments. He knew Sasuke wouldn't care about his. But he-Naruto did. He felt guilty enough leaving his godfather to deal with all their cargo which was a lot. The least he could do to was help with him dinner.

"Come to Shisui's with me," Sasuke muttered before Naruto could speak. He felt awkward immediately but Naruto's soft and light chuckle eased his nerves down some.

"I can't," Naruto responded in a hushed tone. "I have to help my godfather cook." Sasuke felt himself plummet from heaven into dark and cold nothingness. He turned him down. Naruto turned him down. He had done so twice. Like he was nothing. The only person he wanted to be in the company of. "Don't look so pitiful, bastard." A tanned hand gently settled on his pale cheek, his thumb lightly caressing his bottom lip. "I'll take a rain check. How 'bout it?"

"Pick you up at seven tomorrow," Sasuke said.

"Deal," Naruto nodded and Sasuke dipped his head to savor those rosy plump lips with his one more time.

"Sealed…"

**.o.**

Naruto entered the huge mansion he called home, though it was still unfamiliar to him to this day.

"I'm home!" he called and jumped into the kitchen where he found Jiraiya moving about, stainless steel pots on the stove gurgling with boiling water and species, while the man read recipes from a small book beside the sink.

"Welcome home, kid," he greeted without looking over, too busy with the ingredients for the sauce he was currently working on.

"Mind if I help?" asked Naruto and Jiraiya did look up this time.

"Get the apron from closet." Naruto grinned wide. He wasn't an expert cook like his godfather was, but he was good and he liked to do it much like Jiraiya himself did. Not wasting a minute, Naruto reached inside the closet within the kitchen and pulled out a plastic apron, this one bearing different recipes in the middle part of it. He swung it over his neck and tied it securely around his waist.

"When's Obaa-chan getting home?" he asked, washing his hands in the sink, following the first rule of cooking. His question made Jiraiya stop momentarily.

"She's…busy at the hospital," the white-haired man responded lowly. Naruto locked his big cerulean eyes on him.

"I never see her anymore. She leaves really early and comes back really late," he pointed out with a pout. Jiraiya sighed miserably.

"Yep. Occupational hazards," he commented and Naruto tilted his head to the side noticing the gloom coming off in waves from the usually merry man. "How was the game?" The change of topics was sudden and just as suddenly the image of Sasuke came to mind, the feel of Sasuke's lips on his overpowered him and a dreamy smiled threatened to decorate his lips.

"It was okay," the blond looked away to hide the rosy contour reflecting on his cheekbones. "Nothing interesting," _except for Sasuke kissing me. _Jiraiya nodded.

"Oh well. Better games will come along, ne?" _Baka, you can't hide from me. _Both smiled at each other, Naruto looking apologetic while Jiraiya looked like he had hit the jackpot.

"Sure…"

**.o.**

Shisui's was a sports bar and _the _place to go to after football games. People gathered to discuss the predominant sport in town while downing freshly brewed ice-cold beer as well as the mouthwatering burgers for which the place was famously known, among other things.

Sasuke saw it as an escape, a petty excuse to hang out with his friends without being bothered, because Shisui had offered above anything else to protect his privacy. Any person that went about in fanatic-like business within the restaurant, taking pictures or asking for autographs for example, was asked to wait outside while they continued to enjoy themselves without having to mind them.

When the second-born Uchiha entered Shisui's, he was greeted with the full face of the owner, Shisui himself, clipboard on one hand, a headphone speaker holding the lazy, short and spiked black hair that would otherwise frame his gentle ethereal face like a barrette would around his head.

"Hey beautiful," Shisui called in a deadpanned solid voice. His words were followed with a mischievous smirk and received with a death-glare.

Sasuke was used to this taunting.

The former was a mocking gesture from when the Uchihas had held a family gathering at the manor once and Sasuke had been complimented one too many times by people who were supposed to be his relatives only he only saw them maybe once every six years. Shisui, being Itachi's best friend, had unfortunately been there too. He had been witness to the fact that unlike Itachi, who had received praise such as smart, strong and he's definitely an Uchiha, Sasuke had been called beautiful, beautiful and beautiful any other qualities willingly forgotten. Even when he was a child, people failed to see past his looks.

"Itachi's not around," Sasuke pointed out the obvious. "Loosening the leash on you?" he arched a brow in amusement.

"Arrogant as always," said Shisui, rolling his eyes and Sasuke smirked. "Your little friends are inside. How's the bet going this year? Don't you usually bring him over by now?" Sasuke stiffened a little before he snorted with airs of superiority.

"We're going out tomorrow." His early actions however did not go by unnoticed. If there was one thing both Itachi and Shisui were similar with it was their perceptiveness. The youngest Uchiha was very aware of that. "Hm," Shisui rounded up on him and he knew his mask was breaking. "So someone's finally got an effect on you?"

"He doesn't," Sasuke stated firmly but Shisui didn't buy it for a second.

"Really?" the older man sneered and Sasuke was forced to think Itachi was rubbing off on him way too much. "Looks like you'll be losing this year, beautiful." With that said, he left to continue with his work. Sasuke growled to himself. He entered the bar nonetheless, willing the warmth in his body to go away, the warmth Naruto's kiss had ignited within him, at the same time not wanting to forget it…

* * *

**End of Chapter 3. **The bet will be better explained as we move on so no questions about it or you'll ruin it! Not much interaction between Naruto and the guys, sigh, there will be next chapter. Your opinion will be greatly appreciated. You'll read from me again soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: **This is one of the longer chapters but I've held you up long enough so read, enjoy, review (please). Explanations and excuses on the endnote…

**Disclaimer: do. not. own…**

**Warning(s): MV (Mild Violence), fluff alert!**

**Beta: this chapter was edited by my wonderful beta Yaaaaaaame! It's seven a's in case you're thinking of acquiring her services .**

* * *

**Underneath It All**

* * *

Sasuke arrived home, feeling beyond lethargic. Football really took it out of him and hanging out at Shisui's wasn't bad, except that he always got home a little past eleven o'clock in the evening, ready to pass out from exhaustion.

When he found his father waiting for him in his room, he threw that idea out the window. He knew what this was about and, knowing it was better to get it over with sooner rather than later, the second-born Uchiha walked in and took a seat at the edge of his bed.

He stared at the man that had become a stranger in his eyes many years ago. They barely bore any physical resemblance. When still a child, Sasuke had been upset about this. He'd been jealous of his brother who looked a lot more like his father than he did with his narrow eyes and his same squared jaw. It wasn't until his mother had told him that his and his father's similarities were skin deep that he had been proud to be his father's son.

That pride was no more.

His thoughts were roughly put on hold when the back of his father's hand descended hard on his cheek, snapping his head to side. Searing pain spread through the area immediately, his ear deafening with a buzz and still Sasuke refrained from holding it. He wouldn't seem weak in front of his father. He would not seem weak.

"Didn't I tell you to be here for the pharmaceutics conference today at six?" the man asked, making dark defiant eyes raise up to his.

"Yes father," Sasuke's tone was hollow and sarcastic.

"Don't mock me Sasuke. I am not in the mood for your insolence and your immaturity," Fugaku said warningly. "They'll hold another conference on Tuesday and I expect you to be there. Ibiki will let me know whether you made it or not." With that, the man whirled around and exited the room as promptly and quietly as he always did.

Sasuke wrinkled and stretched his face a little to ease what pain was left. He then made his way to the mirror in his bathroom in order to asses the damage done. His pale skin was red from the impact and his eye was starting to half-lid from the swelling that was building up. He reached to palpate the area softly, at the same time feeling anger and hatred shooting through his entire being, making him shake from trying to hold it all in. He had lost his father to ambition a long time ago and this pathetic coward was what was left of him.

As he re-entered his room, he heard muffled angry voices coming from the room next to his. If it had been the first time he'd heard them, he would've slid to the floor and held his knees against his chest in fear while he waited for his brother to come talk to him and divert his attention from the ongoing fight between their parents, like he had so many years ago.

But it wasn't the first time.

His parents arguing was something he was used to hearing every night.

On automatic mode, he reached his bed, took off his sneakers and laid down, his chest facing the ceiling. His eyes trailed the many cracks on the surface above him. At the same time, he wondered when it was going to end this time. A part of him thought Itachi had done the right thing dropping out of school while he was just a freshman and running away from home while he-Sasuke had been a fool not to fall into the same steps.

He closed his eyes to try and drift off to sleep despite the noise, but opened them again realizing light was filtering through one of the windows of his usually pitch dark room. His curiosity was piqued when he realized it wasn't moonlight. Standing from his bed, he did something he'd never done in his life; he peeked out the window like a nosy neighbor looking for juicy gossip. The sight that greeted him was enchanting.

Naruto.

Naruto was studying late on a Friday night. His tanned fingers were entangled in soft sunshine spikes of hair while he tapped the eraser part of his pencil against his desk, at the same time attempting to read. The noise in the room next to Sasuke's subsided, not because it was over, but because he was trapped inside the optical illusion only Naruto could create for him, where time seemed to stop and awareness became a foreign existence. He climbed on the spacious windowsill of his room and rested his back against the window frame, intent on watching Naruto all night if he had to.

Anything to take him away from this vicious pitiful reality…

**.o.**

Her lips were velvety and warm, moving with chaste daringness and sweet love for him. Her smell of jade blossoms was arousing and Kiba wanted her more each second. He roamed her insides with his tongue, careful not to break her, as if she were a very fragile thing. Hinata let herself be taken by the moment, not because she was weak minded, but because only Kiba made her forget about the world like this, only Kiba made her feel the way she did. She was a princess in his eyes and Kiba was her brave knight willing to do anything for her…even break bonds of friendship forged a long time ago for her ongoing love for him.

She didn't want it to be like this.

Neither did he.

They cared deeply for Neji and were aware of the fact that the longer they saw each other behind his back the more it would hurt him when he eventually found out. But Kiba had become so much to her and Hinata had become so much to him. Two years they had been hiding from him, from everyone, just to be able to see each other free of influences and preconceptions. Nobody knew and they had kept it that way waiting for the appropriate moment, for the appropriate time, but it never seemed to come. They wanted Neji to be the first to know, but Kiba had embarrassed himself enough times getting him one on one only to choke and get nothing out. Hinata had tried talking to him at their monthly family gatherings but she, too, could not do it.

So they continued to see each other like this. They continued taking advantage of the little moments they had to themselves when the clique gathered at one of the houses to study, play video games and watch movies like they did every Sunday and everybody but the two of them had left the room, whether for a bathroom break, munchies gathering, or, knowing Neji, random corner make-out sessions with Gaara.

"Someone's coming," Hinata whispered urgently and they pulled away quickly, Kiba jumping off the bed and settling on the floor in front of the TV, un-pausing the video game he had paused in order to makeout with Hinata while Hinata curled up in the farthest corner of the sofa within the big Hyuga living room and picked up the book she had settled at the end table, opening it to exactly where the bookmark was pinned.

"I'm just saying," Temari's voice rang from the hallway and two seconds after, the curly-haired blond entered, her arm entangled wedding-style in a pouting Shikamaru's, who had the same hand buried in his pants' pocket.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked in her small and timid voice, putting the book she wasn't reading anyway down on her lap now. Temari sat beside her, forcing Shikamaru to sit beside her despite him not wanting to.

"Why the bet of course. Sasuke's so failing this one," she assured with an evil grin. Hinata looked away, wanting to hide her saddened expression. She had liked Naruto the moment she had met him, not just his looks but his bright and lively personality as well. She was a quiet girl, she was sure everybody thought the same and, consequently, she was grateful. The fact that she was as observant as she really was had never crossed their minds.

She had seen the sparks fly between Naruto and Sasuke the second they had looked at each other in the cafeteria the other day.

It was the reason why she wanted the yearly bet to _not_ go on this year; not just for one of them, but for both.

She had known Sasuke since childhood, since the Uchiha Pharmaceuticals worked closely together with the Hyuga branch. Sasuke hadn't been the brightest crayon in the box and she didn't mean that as means to insult his intelligence, but to describe his personality. It would take someone like Naruto for him to brighten up, no more, no less. Naruto was the kind that had a positive effect on people by bringing out the best in them, and Sasuke could use someone like that in his life.

"I don't think Sasuke should go on with the bet this year," Kiba voiced out, shaking his white Wii controller up and down as fast as he could. You'd never think shaking a soda can to see whose soda spurted up higher when you flicked the can open was worthy of homework procrastination. Until you played said activity on a Wii system, that is. "I kinda like Naruto. He's a sweet kid," he added and Hinata hid the smile that graced her lips behind her book. She liked the fact that Kiba and her could communicate like this, almost telepathically. Because they were so tuned in with their emotions, it seemed even their thoughts were connected.

The Hyuga mistress also felt a wave of gratitude towards her shaggy-haired man for standing up for their newest friend. It showed her that doing the right thing came above everything else for him, much like it did for her, and she felt the smallest bit of hope sparkle within her, telling her she did have a chance to escape this life she loathed, putting up with so much by finding a man that shared her same ideals. It had been long since a Hyuga had married for love.

"Me too," said Shikamaru, downcast. As he had gotten to know Naruto, guilt had started to build up within him. He was the one that had chosen Naruto for the bet after all, the very first day of class. Right now he regretted it. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Like that's gonna matter to Sasuke. He's not choosing Naruto over his pride."

"Why not?" Neji entered the scene as if walking down the red carpet, followed closely by Gaara.

"You know how he is," Shikamaru said shaking his head at the newly appeared suction-induced red marks on the redhead's pale neck, which only he seemed to have noticed. The couple flopped down beside Kiba on the floor, Gaara with his back against the bed while Neiji settled in between his legs, ready to use the second controller, the one that would control Kiba's opponent in the game.

"Where is Uchiha?" the redhead asked stoically. Silence settled inside the huge room. Kiba paused the game again and they all exchanged looks with one another, surprise growing by the second as they realized nobody knew where he was, what was worse, nobody knew _why _he wasn't here_._

"So troublesome," Shikamaru's words summarized everybody's thoughts.

"Sooner or later Naruto's gonna have to know about the bet," Neji said and Sasuke's whereabouts were momentarily forgotten.

"Naruto will be upset," Hinata said quickly.

"Perhaps," Neji confirmed. "But it's best we tell him before somebody else does."

"Why not leave it to Sasuke?" Kiba asked and Neji shook his head.

"Because Sasuke won't tell him." A smug smile crossed his lips. "He, my friends, is falling hard for Naruto…"

**.o.**

Sasuke had never been obsessive with his looks or with the way he dressed past the point of looking presentable, such behavior was vain to him and he therefore spent little to no time feeding it.

Today, however, he was sure he was starting to border narcissism and it was, in a word, maddening. His blackened eye--the result of his father's anger yesterday-- was making him more self-conscious than ever. That, and well, as embarrassing as it was to admit to an Uchiha…he was nervous. He wanted to impress Naruto, but something told him the sun kissed blond wasn't lured with luxuries and such. Usually everything he owned got the deed done, yet with Naruto he was almost certain that wouldn't be the case.

Sasuke reached his neighbor boy's doorstep and did yet another look-over of himself, assuring his sandy gray long sleeved button-down shirt looked right on top of his white cotton shirt and fit appropriately with his dark blue jeans.

"Stupid," he muttered to himself once done, letting out a breath meant to calm his infuriatingly raging nerves. When did he turn into a girl? And why were his hands clammy?

Naruto's dress code had always been easygoing; he wore whatever he could put together in his head from his closet that would look halfway decent and left his room without even looking in the mirror.

In light of this new set of events, he was sort of freaking out. He hadn't gone on too many dates before…fine, he'd _never _gone on a date before. A few pranks had been played on him where girls or guys invited him to a place, only to throw eggs at him or flour, mostly both before he even made it there-- whatever they saw fit to cause a rift of uncontrollable and humiliating laughter that still echoed in his head to this day. Naruto remembered running. Naruto remembered hiding, hiding from his godparents by returning home through the backdoor to avoid the otherwise unavoidable question: how did it go? And, of course, he remembered crying.

Going on a date with Sasuke all of a sudden seemed questionable.

Would it be the same with him?

In the end, Naruto settled for a black 'mock-neck' sweater, its zipper halfway open with the cerulean blue shirt he wore underneath visible through the slit. He combined that with a pair of faded blue jeans, really low on his hips, just the way he liked them. Then he moved to stand in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection, his eyes quickly landing on his scars. His scars, why had Sasuke never asked about them? It was the first thing people usually noticed, many conversations started out with a question on them, yet with Sasuke, he even forgot he had them. Sasuke had never mentioned them to him.

The doorbell rang and Naruto stretched out his arm so the sleeve of his sweater would roll up and he could take a look at his watch. _6:45. _That had to be the bastard. But why was he 15 minutes early? Putting on the necklace his godmother had given him when he was still a child, its pendant long and in a dark shade of turquoise, he rushed out of his room ready to meet him. He heard distant voices coming out from the main living room on the way and stopped just a few steps away.

"…work is killing me. I have double the load I used to have in Leaf," it was Tsunade's very tired voice.

"You'll get used to it soon," Jiraiya said reassuringly and Naruto peeked inside just in time to see them share a quick peck. Now he understood why the old man had been so blue the past few days. He missed her and Naruto missed her too. She had three days off during the week, but she had used them all in order to catch up with the system, hence the reason they rarely ever saw her. The doorbell rang again, reminding Naruto of his visitor and he took off again this time without further stops.

"You're 15 minutes early bastard!" A frowning Naruto came behind the house's entry door and Sasuke arched a brow at the greeting. That had cooled, no _killed_, his nerves down. "What happened to your eye?" The blond went from mad to worried in a second.

"Practice," Sasuke brushed the incident off, unsure of whether it was a good idea to let Naruto know about his fucked up relationship with his father. "You wanted me to be late?" he changed topics, feigning annoyance and Naruto thought about the idea for a second before he grinned wide.

"Early's ok," he replied and Sasuke's visage softened for a second, not only because Naruto's beauty only seemed to peak when he smiled like that, but also because he was questioned no further about his bruised eye and cheekbone. The door spread wider behind Naruto and a tall voluptuous woman came to view, one Naruto turned to right away and one whose threatening and belittling look settled on Sasuke.

"So this is Uchiha?" Tsunade asked. When Naruto had said he was going on a date, she hadn't been ecstatic about it. Despite Naruto hiding well after his disastrous so-called 'dates' back in Ochiba, there was no way he could fool her. She'd found his dirty clothes smelling of rotten eggs and some type of powder hard to identify mixed with the gooey internal fluids of the egg in the trash a couple of days later enough times, which was reason enough for her to want to protect him at all costs when it came to this sort of stuff. Naruto was one of her most important persons and she vowed to the promise that whoever hurt him would have to deal with her too. "I expect you to bring him back before curfew," she started and Naruto reddened at how overprotective his godmother had just sounded in front of Sasuke.

"Ne, Obaa-chan. It's ok, really--"

"I will," Sasuke interrupted sternly. Instinct told him the woman didn't trust him right off the bat. He could even go as far as saying she suspected him.

"And in one piece." Which she did, apparently. "I will personally hunt you down if you don't." Sasuke frowned. What did this woman think he was capable of doing to Naruto? Didn't coming here formally dressed to pick up the blond for a serious date explain his intentions for him? He wouldn't have cared otherwise. Naruto looked between the two nervously. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"We're leaving," the blond said, snapping both from their angry stupors. "I'll be back around 10. Don't wait up." Sasuke and Tsunade 'hmphed' at each other as ways of saying goodbye.

When the pair reached the sidewalk where Sasuke's car was supposed to be parked, Naruto was quick to notice Sasuke's silver Audi was nowhere to be found and there was a beige brand-new looking Cadillac Escalade SUV in its stead. He made the connection and his conclusion was proven correct when Sasuke held his keychain up and the SUV's lights blinked while the sound of locks unlocking rang.

"T-This is _your_ car?" Naruto asked, his ocean blue eyes widened in awe. He knew very little of cars in general, but Cadillac Escalades were was positively notorious all around the world. Sasuke blinked grimly.

"It was a gift from my father." He opened the passenger side door for the blond. "Might as well use it." Naruto noticed Sasuke's distant look but decided not to question it and instead jumped in. Sasuke hadn't asked about his scars. It was only fair that he left the issue with his father alone, whatever it was… for now.

Naruto never thought Cadillac's official slogan, the one that stated if you bought an Escalade you would feel like you were riding on top of the world, could be true, but now he knew it was. He literally felt like he was seated six feet above the ground.

Sasuke joined him a few seconds later. When he turned on the engine, a plethora of blue and red buttons came alive and Naruto was quickly reminded of airplane control rooms. The instrument panel, center storage console and door trim were all covered in leather with wood inlays and aluminum trim. Aniline leather covered the first and second row seats while contrasting stitching and Cadillac wreath and crest insignias were found on the seatbacks. Platinum-issue door sills and floor mats distinguished the SUV with a heated steering wheel, heated and cooled cup holders and a power liftgate.

"Cool," Naruto eyed everything inquisitively and Sasuke was relieved to see that just as he had predicted, though impressed, Naruto wasn't fooled. Instead of asking him to take him everywhere he could think of in his Escalade so that he-Naruto could show people _who _he was riding with and in _what _car no less, like Sasuke so naturally expected as it had happened before though he'd always declined, Naruto had fastened his seatbelt across his body and was awaiting for take off any moment now.

"You didn't bring eggs with you, did you?" the blond suddenly asked and a dark brow arched when he searched the back part of the car with wary sapphire eyes.

"Would I?" Sasuke asked bemused making the other blush as he chose to keep the embarrassing explanation to his question to himself.

The insides of the car suddenly became as quiet as a cemetery. Naruto's heart was pounding hard against his ribcage. He had made sure to keep conversation going because silence made him uneasy. For one who generally had his head full of thoughts, when in distress, he could only focus on the situation at hand and his mind only entertained by speculating about the very near future. Sasuke would probably take him to a nice place to eat and maybe they'd go somewhere else afterwards, like the beach or a park, somewhere hidden and laid-back where they could makeout all night. Yes, that would be nice… maybe… they could… makeout right now?

Blue azures glistened with boldness and met suggestive obsidian orbs as if on cue.

As if reading each other's thoughts, they leaned in to share a longing kiss.

Sasuke titled his head to gain better entrance into Naruto's mouth with his tongue. This time he took all the time in the world to explore. He wasn't desperate anymore because he had what he wanted and he had it all to himself now. There was no hurry to reach the end of this blissful torment.

Slowly, he roved the other's moist and warm cavern, feeling Naruto's own tongue play with his, giving its underside long licks, arousing him with every move, and inviting him to taste more of this sinfully sweet heaven. And he did.

His pale hand came to rest on a contrasting bronze cheek to hold Naruto's position and penetrate deeper. Naruto complied, feeling reason slipping away from him as he found himself drowning in Sasuke's ministrations, his bittersweet essence, his dizzying body heat.

Sasuke pulled his tongue out and ever slower re-entered the blond's mouth savoring the taste wantonly.

Even seated, Naruto felt his knees weaken. His stomach turned in circles while his whole body melted evenly into a pile of goo. Where had the bastard learned to kiss like that? It was as if the world was going to end tomorrow and all that mattered was today, this moment, right now and he cherished it with everything he had, everything he was, aware of its uniqueness, aware of the fact that it could never be recreated.

Sasuke had never found something so mystifying and powerful at the same time but kissing Naruto was exactly that. He was spinning out of control, flying high and crashing down, lost in what seemed like an ethereal dimension he'd never been taken to before. His resolve to protect himself from what he couldn't understand was beginning to shatter and the will to stop it was long gone. Naruto had stolen it from him.

When they pulled away with a gentle kissing sound, their eyes hesitated to open as if they knew the beautiful illusion they were able to take each other to would be destroyed the second they did. Naruto kissed Sasuke one more time.

"I wanted to do that the second I saw you on my doorway," he confessed in a small and whispery voice. Their lips brushed with every word and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the statement.

"Obviously," he replied snidely making Naruto frown.

"Asshole." Swollen lips dropped in a childish pout and Sasuke could've sworn Naruto was provoking him. "You just ruined the mood," he mumbled, pressing their foreheads together gently. Sasuke stared at his lips before he looked up, his eyes darkening with desire at the sight of Naruto's own flickering with a similar emotion.

"I'm always willing to make it up to you," he proposed, making bronze cheeks burn.

"As much as I want to stay here and makeout with you all night, there's a date I wanna go to... and my godparents are probably spying on us through the peephole."

Meanwhile…

"An Escalade!? He's a spoiled brat!" Tsunade screeched and Jiraiya held his hands up to try and get her to calm down.

"It's probably his father's, not his. Maybe the kid wanted to impress him." Though he, too, didn't like the idea of Naruto dating, mainly because they had practically just gotten here, he felt like cutting Sasuke some slack. Naruto hadn't been as happy as he had been when he announced he was going out on a date with the other boy in a long time. Maybe Sasuke could make him as carefree as he had once been.

"You think they kissed already?" Tsunade's question brought him back to present time. He snorted, faking absurdity at the question.

"'Course not!" _Obviously and quite a while ago too. You're naïve Tsunade… _

**.o.**

Naruto's greeting had been so effusive and far from normalcy, that Sasuke had overlooked just how good the blond looked dressed in civilian clothes-- something he was quick to notice as he walked around his car to meet him at the passenger side. Naruto cleared a few wrinkles on his elegant dark jacket and looked up in time to see Sasuke. Was there anything beyond beautiful? Right now, Sasuke was the very personification of that. Knowing their eyes sometimes spoke better that their mouths could in situations like these, they sent each other an honest glance.

_You look good._

_You look good, too._

And entered the restaurant side by side the back of their hands brushing, their fingers itching to entwine…

Naruto was blown out of the water when he saw the insides of the restaurant resembled a very expensive and exclusive restaurant in Japan. The tables were long and rectangular in fine dark wood and low to the floor, while the chairs required that you sit with your knees bent, as was customary of his native country. The walls were decorated with delicate handcrafted panoramas of assorted cities in Japan. Rooted to the middle of such huge two-story place was a real cherry blossom tree that made every corner smell of the invigorating oily scent while instrumental music played on the background, the flute and the violin predominant, adding to the rigid high-class atmosphere.

Clearly dates wouldn't be the same with Sasuke.

Clearly nothing would ever be the same with Sasuke.

The place's hostess, a gorgeous Asian woman with long dark hair and beige skin, gave them a warm smile to welcome them and took them to their two-person reserved table right away.

Their spot was one of the best, with a view to the beach that reflected the half moon in the sky. Its form was wrinkly on the gently wind-rippled water, along with the speckles of city lights that adorned the coast's pitch-dark surroundings strikingly.

Everything felt dreamlike to Naruto, who had never dined at such places, let alone seen such a breathtaking sight in his life. He couldn't remember ever feeling this touched by something someone had done for him and he gave Sasuke a smile meant to express his gratitude above anything. Sasuke nodded once thoroughly pleased with himself. He'd never done something similar for someone and knowing that Naruto had liked it felt strangely heartwarming.

The woman placed the menus before them and announced their waiter for the night would come soon to take their order. Sasuke eyed the menu with taught indifference, looking almost bored as if nothing seemed to please him. Naruto, on the other hand, was having a hard time refraining from choking. The little bubble he'd lost himself in ever since he and Sasuke had started their date had popped. Ui, the restaurant's name, didn't have a platter on the list that cost less than 400 dollars!

"S-Sasuke," he called softly and Sasuke looked up, undeterred. "T-This is too much." A fine dark brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this." Naruto placed the menu on the table softly. "It's too much. A bowl of ramen doesn't cost more than ten dollars in Japan. Here it costs 525 and--"

"I'm paying for it," Sasuke interrupted offhandedly.

"I don't want you to!" Naruto cut off in a hoarse angry whisper, making Sasuke straighten on his seat while people looked disturbed around them at the sudden outburst. "Sorry," Naruto was out of his seat and on his way to exit the place before Sasuke could say another word.

Sasuke sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose in between his thumb and index fingers. Ironic how the only person he was willing to spend all his fortune on didn't want a cent of it…

Leaving a couple of hundreds on the table to take care of the tip, Sasuke took off after the puzzling blond, his mind trying to come up with reasons as to why Naruto had refused his attempts at indulging him when it was something that he had wanted to do ever since they had arranged their date. It had been damn difficult to find a reservation within a day timeframe, moreover at such an overly frequented place. When he crossed the threshold that led outside, he spotted Naruto about to disappear around the corner. It didn't take long before he caught up to him.

"Naruto--"

"Why did you bring me here, Sasuke?" Naruto stopped suddenly, turning to face him with sorrowful eyes. "What are you expecting in return? Because I can never give you something like this."

"I'm not asking you to." Sasuke frowned, feeling utterly lost and confused.

"Then why did you bring me here?" Naruto demanded again. "You think you can buy me into giving you what you want?" Realization dawned on Sasuke's face, making him tighten his scowl.

His image alone could earn people's submittal like it had done so many times in the past and he didn't want that, not from Naruto. Naruto had cared very little of his image from the beginning and had always asked for something very different in return: Sasuke Uchiha's true self, without a mask and without the barriers of coldness and indifference with which he protected himself. In a way, Naruto was offering him his freedom on a silver platter, handing him the key to unlock his prison and waiting for him to start on a journey that promised unprecedented events with an unforeseen end and he found it intriguing, and he found himself eager to explore it, but most of all he found he couldn't let that go, hence the reason he'd planned something so lavish and extravagant to win him over.

"Was that your plan asshole?" Naruto's face contorted with anger at the lack of response. "Did I ruin it for you!?" He pushed the other away forcefully, taking off again. He didn't know where he was going or how he was getting back home, but he didn't want to be anywhere near Sasuke right now. The thought of getting hit with eggs and getting poured flour on top seemed better and better with every step he took. At least he knew it was a prank from the beginning. Sasuke had deceived him so cleverly and god! He couldn't believe how foolish he'd been! It was so obvious!

Sasuke tightened his jaw, trying to control his rage. Finding no other way to break the sudden fit Naruto was having, he pulled on his shoulder from behind and backed him up against the nearest wall, which happened to be the restaurant's, then held his arms at his sides to prevent him from escaping his hold.

"Listen to me," he whispered roughly, their breaths battling because of the closeness of their faces. Naruto didn't struggle, though he mirrored the same murderous intent in Sasuke's dangerous obsidian orbs. "I like you. I wouldn't do this if I didn't." Blue eyes widened in shock. Wait…

Sasuke _liked_ him?

Sasuke let go of Naruto's arms hastily and pushed him against the wall one more time before turning around and giving him his full back. He breathed out. His chest felt constricted at the weakness, the vulnerability he had shown, no one had ever reduced him to this. He was waiting for Naruto to point a finger at him and start laughing in his face, tell him how pitiful he looked, how dumb. The shadow of his father emphasizing on the lecture he and Itachi always got when they were kids played in Sasuke's mind like an old bitter movie: nothing pleases people more than cornering an Uchiha. His father would be ashamed of him if he learned that he had cleared the perfect shot for Naruto.

Would Naruto take it?

Naruto stared at Sasuke's back lost in contemplation. What was someone like Sasuke so afraid of?

"Bastard, will you at least look at me when I say I like you too?" Sasuke turned around and a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips at playful cerulean eyes staring right at him soothing him down instantly. So powerful, the rush of emotions he made him feel was so powerful. The gap between their chests shortened until their pectorals were slightly pressed together. Taking in Sasuke's all too familiar scent and basking in the feeling as it numbed all of his senses completely, Naruto let out a long abated breath. "I like you too." He reached out and cupped the other's face in between his hands, his thumbs rubbing his lips gently.

"I know," Sasuke's breath ghosted through tanned cheeks and Naruto rolled his eyes at the confidence of the statement.

"Che, really, you do have a gift for ruining good moods." Sasuke's reply was a witty 'as long as I can make up for it' sort of look. They were about to kiss when the latter made the mistake, or rather luckily made the mistake, to look up. If there were a thousand people within the restaurant they had exited from, there were that many pairs of eyes staring at them through the long windows either surprised, entranced or disgusted. Sasuke's smooth lips landed on a bronzed forehead instead. "Let's go somewhere else…"

**.o.**

"Pizza was good," said Naruto, leaning against Sasuke's chest as he sat in between his legs with a grin, his stomach now full and content.

Sasuke watched the sky curiously, something he did often, as he was used to coming here.

When he had thought of the date with Naruto, he had thought of taking him to a nice place to eat fine food. It never crossed his mind that he would end up on the roof of his gigantic mansion with a box of pizza strewn aside. Naruto was as simple-minded as one could be, the smallest of gestures were big and more than enough for him and he-Sasuke wouldn't have him any other way. "It's beautiful," Naruto murmured, staring at the half-moon and the stars scattered across the dark mantle of the night that enveloped them safely.

"I come here a lot," Sasuke said, his eyes never leaving the firmament and Naruto looked over his shoulder at him, knowing the reason without having to ask.

"You can trust me," the blond stated, letting his head rest on a hard muscular shoulder. Sasuke stilled. Trust? He'd never done something so preposterous in his life. "Even hotshots like you need to let loose once in a while." Naruto chuckled when he heard Sasuke growl at the nickname.

"Idiot," the dark-haired teen grumbled, but perfectly understood what the other was trying to say all the same. Naruto stared at a particularly bright star on the sky. He noticed how the broad darkness around it seemed to take its shine away. Or maybe its true brightness was only visible if you stopped and looked... really looked.

"Being surrounded by them is worse than being alone, ne?" Sasuke knew that by 'them' he meant fans and he let his lips wander lazily on Naruto's temple before letting out a sigh meant to signal he agreed.

A single fact registered in his brain.

How come Naruto knew exactly how he felt when it came to the public eye, somehow as if he had led a similar life before? "They'll last a while, too," Naruto continued, breaking through his train of thoughts. "Even when you get old and wrinkly they'll probably think you're one of those sexy old men whose white hair makes him even sexier," he pouted and Sasuke immediately knew his counterpart was losing himself in his thoughts. He'd realized a while ago that Naruto only pouted like that when he was angry or when he was thinking hard. Lowering his lips so they traced the outer shell of his ear he smirked. His smirk only widened when he felt Naruto slightly shiver.

"You think I'm sexy?" he breathed. Naruto had to swallow to moisten his suddenly dry throat. Where was composure when he needed it? Why were coherent thoughts so desperate to leave him?

"You're--" his response drowned in a soul-stirring kiss that vehemently promised eternity could theirs...but they had to work for it…

* * *

**End of Ch.4. **Just so you know, this is probably the last you'll hear about the bet until later chapters. This story **will not be based on** the bet, I wanted you guys to know that there was a bet, but the story has as much to do with it as with everything else. Hope all is well with you all. You'll read from me soon!

LilyU23


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: **I was debating whether or not to put up an overrated excuse for the late update here and after much thought decided against it. Read. Enjoy. Review…

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**Warning(s): AC, AL, F **(I know 'F' means something else for the Academy of Motion Pictures (is there such thing? Am I inserting parentheses inside parentheses? Talk about babbling!) but for my stories it will stand for Fluff).

**Beta: this chapter was edited by my wonderful beta Yaaaaaaame! It's seven a's in case you're thinking of acquiring her services .**

* * *

**Underneath It All**

* * *

Naruto had arrived to school early Monday morning and was passively walking down the main hall, thinking of the books he needed for class. A small part of him busy recounting his favorite scenes from his date with Sasuke the day before. It was more like the other way around, actually. A small part of him _had _to think of the books he needed for class because he was way too distracted thinking about his date with Sasuke. The memory of his breath ghosting through his lately very hypersensitive skin, of his lips as they placed soft nimble kisses down his cheeks and his neck, had put him to sleep last night. He had woken up with Sasuke's heady scent and warmth wrapped around him this morning instead of his crisp unscented bed sheets. His very first thought of the day included an image of Sasuke's fine face, midnight dark eyes solely locked in his, a smirk firmly set on his lips.

He couldn't wait to see him.

Naruto turned at a corner and overlooked the smaller hallway he'd just entered. He could instantly tell Sasuke wasn't here either. No psycho stalkers elbowing their way through a single spot definitely meant no Sasuke.

He frowned.

Damned bastard! Was he hiding from him? The first few days of class it seemed Sasuke was following him everywhere he went! Now he was nowhere to be found!?

The unthinkable crossed his mind. Had Sasuke disliked their date yesterday? Could it be a reason he was…avoiding him?

Suddenly he was yanked by the collar of his shirt inside the men's bathroom. He yelped when he was backed into the nearest wall and panicked when the sound of the lock clicking filled his ears before he was staring into the full face of Sasuke himself. Immediately he relaxed. Then he frowned.

"Asshole! Can't you be more gentle!? This is harassment, you know!" Sasuke smirked.

"Harassment, huh?" He leaned in so their lips were almost touching. "That doesn't sound half bad." Naruto instantly blushed, but couldn't utter a word, for Sasuke had sealed their lips in a simple kiss before he could properly organize his thoughts.

"Pervert," the blond murmured with halfhearted anger when they pulled away, their noses remaining lightly pressed together, their eyes remaining on each other's kiss-swollen lips.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip seductively before he attacked again.

Yesterday had been good but it had simply not been enough.

The memory of the sun kissed blond had mocked him all night. He had rolled on his bed in an insomniac state unable to get rid of it, unable to get rid of that annoyingly tuneful tone of voice, of the sweet little laughs and the feel of those wonderful fingers threading through his dark locks of hair, their kisses had left an irksomely pleasant taste in his mouth that was still intact even after brushing his teeth this morning.

What was this need for Naruto?

He couldn't understand it, but having more of him seemed the only logical way to satisfy it.

Naruto kissed back with the same desperation, his knees threatening to give out at the intensity of the kiss. Sasuke pressed him further into the wall, preventing him from disintegrating right here and now, his hands landing at either side of his head against the wall to lock him in place.

Sasuke was a master in the art of kissing, Naruto concluded.

Every movement of that wandering tongue inside his mouth took him to undiscovered heights, curling around his own tongue, teasing the underside, Sasuke's mouth sucking him dry, demanding submission and Naruto found himself yielding without protest. He held on to clothed hipbones finding the belt hoops at the rim of Sasuke's dark blue slacks and looped his index fingers through the front ones to pull Sasuke even closer to him.

The action, unbeknownst to him, drove Sasuke wild. His sucking intensified as his whole body shivered with desire, proving tolerance was weak against Naruto.

Naruto breathed all he could through his nose, wanting to drag the kiss as far as it could go before they'd have to part for air.

When they pulled away, both were flustered and slightly short of breath.

"You keep getting better at this," Naruto murmured, subconsciously leaning in for more. Sapphire and coal sated eyes fluttered open lazily.

"I know," Sasuke replied with trademark airs of superiority making cerulean orbs darken with playful anger.

"Che, I swear, you're asshole and a half sometimes," Naruto retorted and Sasuke brushed off the insult, nipping at the corner of those delicious lips before him, trailing to the side to gradually cover them fully, eventually turning the teasing caresses into a mind-blowing kiss.

Their kiss dragged on until the far away noise of the bell ringing caught their attention. Barely. They were hesitant letting go but gave each other enough space to right themselves up again, Naruto fixing the dark blue coat of his uniform while Sasuke rearranged his letterman jacket on top of the dark blue coat of his uniform. Both worked on each other's ties, seeing as both had the same difficulty tying them back together on their own.

As soon as they were done, they took off. Side by side they walked down the hallways that led to their classroom. To regular onlookers Sasuke looked his usual superstar-self, cool, calm, collected while the blond beside him added the perfect touch to the picture. Hotness walking down the hall. Eyes were so full of their faces they missed how the dark-haired's single index finger inconspicuously curled into the blond's single index finger, if only to keep each other close in this world so big to them.

**.o.**

The reason Mondays sucked as bad as they did was because teachers always tended to return from the weekend with newfound appreciation for education, which, in other words, meant a full load of in-class assignments and homework.

Iruka-sensei had given them five essay questions concerning the American society they had read about in Chapter 1 of their book to analyze and submit before the bell rang.

Asuma-sensei had been particularly draining. His very slow and boring Calculus lecture had lasted the whole class period and he had therefore been forced to assign the chapter's 40 exercises as homework due Wednesday so they could put into practice what they had learned.

Next came Biology. Who in their right mind put Biology right after Calculus anyway!? Of course Naruto, in his number-jumbled mind, had mixed Calculus equations with scientific formulas. Who wouldn't? It was needless to say his grade had been an all time low. Thankfully Kurenai-sensei had thought he'd messed up the translation from Japanese to English and had given him a chance to make up the work along with their homework due to hand in Friday.

What the hell happened to his teachers!? They were angels the first week of class! Now the little angels had died and had been replaced with sadistic full fledged demons!

"I just saw _him_!"

"He's so hot!"

"I know!" A couple of girls hurried past Naruto in a heap of giggles as the blond walked down the hallway during one of the breaks they had in-between classes to clear his mind. The blond lowered his gaze to the floor. He knew who they were talking about.

Sasuke.

Naruto barely got to have more of him after their makeout session in the bathroom on top of everything. Football weekend seemed to bring more awareness to the football captain, _as if _he needed more attention. Any breaks they could've shared together were stolen by vicious fans whose instant reaction was cornering the notorious quarterback the minute they saw him. He'd gotten all his books by now, curse the bookstores for having his order shipped over so fast, so Sasuke had returned to his regular seating place a few seats away from him during lectures. Few seats and it felt as if he were a mile away.

"He's such an awesome player too!" the girls carried on with the Sasuke-topic.

"I heard he's really good in bed!"

"Me too!" They went on about Sasuke's sexual capacities, giving for certain that if he could perform such a strenuous activity, like football was, as well as he could then he had to be just as good at other equally strenuous activities. Naruto couldn't help the faint blush tainting his cheeks.

So Sasuke wasn't a virgin.

He wasn't either so there was really no trouble there. It was weird, but having just started this relationship with the Uchiha, Naruto hadn't really thought about them 'that way.' Perhaps because it wasn't what he was looking to get out of it in the first place.

Suddenly he found himself fully immerged in the thought.

Being as good as Sasuke was at kissing it was hard to question his "talents" in other areas as well.

And Sasuke was all his…

He grinned stupidly before his grin curved and fell into a small pout. He'd complained about the bastard following him everywhere he went during breaks.

But now he missed him.

"Hey." Naruto came face to face with none other than Gaara and the sulkiness in which the redhead seemed to be drowning in at the moment took him to guess Neji was also probably busy keeping up with his popularity duties.

The reason girls didn't stick to Gaara Sabaku like magnets, compared to Neji and Sasuke, was surely because of those sharp kryptonite eyes that promised murder to anyone who dared come within an arm's reach. They only tended to soften when he was around his friends.

Naruto smiled at him trying to lighten the funerary mood. "How was your weekend?" he asked brightly. Gaara nodded stiffly in response and all cheeriness left the blond in an instant.

"Yours?" Gaara asked after an approximate minute of silence. It was a strained, almost inaudible question and the redhead hadn't bothered making eye contact but Naruto could tell he was trying to be friendly towards him. This was probably the most he would get out of the him.

"It was great!" Naruto purposely left the details of his date with Sasuke out. In front of "the circle of trust" (A/n: we'll know the clique as this sometimes, 'kay?) both he and Sasuke had resorted to acting as if nothing had happened between them. It was a silent agreement, though Naruto was well aware of dark obsidian eyes watching him like a hawk while he himself stole glances of the dark-haired boy from time to time.

There was no offense intended to the circle, they just wanted privacy. What they had was small and fragile at the moment; it could break anytime and for just about any reason. They wanted it to grow, they wanted to see how far it could go and they knew the only way to achieve this was without the influence of outside forces.

"Had fun with Sasuke?" Gaara asked making Naruto freeze on the spot.

"I-I…" So much for privacy. Naruto wondered whether there was any point in denying the statement.

"The way he looks at you hides no secrets," Gaara stated lowly and the blond settled for listening instead. "He's found someone he won't want to give up on." Darkened emeralds locked in taken aback azures now.

If there was one thing about Gaara, it was the fact that he could tell a person's character from the moment he first set eyes on them. Naruto was similar to Uchiha. They emanated the same haunting-ness and sense of loneliness which made him compatible enough for his childhood friend in Gaara's eyes. Sasuke needed someone who wouldn't break when he was broken. He'd needed it for a long time.

It was time to test Naruto.

"Don't get me wrong Uzumaki, but Sasuke's different from all of us. There are higher demands he is expected to fulfill. He's bigger things going for him." Naruto looked confused.

"What are you trying to say?"

"That both of you will get hurt if you don't stop," Gaara responded seriously. "His life has already been decided and you'll go through hell trying against it when in the end nothing will be able change it."

"I'm not letting go," Naruto said defiantlyand Gaara silently smirked. He realized, indeed, Sasuke had found exactly what he needed in Naruto: someone who'd fight for him, someone who'd stay with him, someone wouldn't abandon him no matter what.

He knew the pain that came when the same person that swore to love you threw you away to selfishly follow his own path, he himself had experienced it. He knew it was what awaiting Naruto, should Naruto choose to keep his relationship with Uchiha going. And he had known Sasuke long enough to tell it was what the dark-haired boy would choose without batting an eyelash should it come down to that.

Now the only question remained: could Naruto change that?

"You'll carry your own cross," the pale teen heard himself say. "Make sure you win this war if you want him to be yours to keep." Naruto stared at the retreating form of Gaara as it got lost in the crowd. He knew the kind of war Gaara was talking about. He had been serious too when he had said he wouldn't step down. He'd waited a long time to feel something remotely close to what he felt for Sasuke and have those same feelings reciprocated. Now that he had found it, he refused to let it go…

**.o.**

The bell that announced the beginning of their Lunch period rang ending at the same time their English class period.

Finally.

Naruto took off with the clique, headed towards the school's cafeteria. All eyes were on them as they graced the hallways, looking like movie stars strolling down the red carpet on Oscar night, with the same arrogance and pride. The fame phenomenon still struck Naruto as silly. He felt rather uncomfortable under the scope, as if he had something stuck in between his teeth and people were talking about it behind his back.

Naruto didn't know when Sasuke had maneuvered around so he could walk side by side with him but he was elated all the same. Having Sasuke near him made him feel safe in the public light. Their knuckles brushed gently from time to time, serving as a reminder of each other's presence. Tanned fingers longed to lace and curl into long pale fingers, missing their haven, their warm home, which was right in between them. Compared to breaks in between classes, however, Lunch period had too many peering eyes. They couldn't pull stunts like that without getting caught.

_I want to be with you _their hearts desperately whispered with every beat they gave. Soon could never come quick enough.

They were about to reach the lunchroom area when a particular group of girls spotted them and changed directions, heading their way, looking like a stampede. It was instinctual reaction, Sasuke lowered his lips as close to Naruto's ear as he could muster without looking suspicious to those following their every move. "Would you mind if we ate somewhere else?" he murmured. Cerulean eyes glimmered with confusion and surprise before they gave way to contentment. Thankfully they had both brought lunch with them today. He shook his head.

"Not r--" Sasuke was dragging him the opposite way from the lunch area, away from where the rest of their friends were headed and out of reach from the headlong rush of girls coming their way before he could finish speaking…

**.o.**

Kiba, along with Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru enjoyed their lunch at their usual exclusive table while discussing football and talking about the latest game aired on ESPN, Temari and Hinata unable to join them because of the differences in their schedules. Unsurprisingly, the topic had shifted to matters within their own team.

"It's a fact," Neji stated drinking from his bottle of grapefruit juice. "Wide receivers get injured the worst in games. We should have a backup for Tao at least."

"It's not a bad idea," Shikamaru agreed thoughtfully. While players on the inside did suffer nasty sprains and limb dislocation as a result of hard and direct hits from a short distance, players on the outside, with the exception of very few, almost always faced fractures and bone or ligament ruptures as a result of incoming crashes at speed from a long distance.

"It's too late to add a backup now," Gaara informed. High school teams were allowed to try out players all summer and had until the first week of class to present a final draft.

"Besides, it's not like there was someone close to being as good as Tao at camp," Kiba added. "You saw the rookies this year. They were…"

"Pitiful," Neji finished for him, finding the perfect word to describe the young talent that had tried out for this year's football team. The rest nodded in unison. A comfortable silence settled in and they made use of it by savoring and enjoying their lunch away from commotion and extremely loud, sometimes unwanted, attention.

"So…" the Hyuuga started off to a different topic. "I take it the date went well with our dearest _Capitan_ and his blond." Lavender eyes flickered with amusement. It seemed convenient enough that it was precisely the two of them who were missing at their table at precisely the same time. Really, it didn't take a scientist to put two and two together. Kiba gulped down some fruit punch Gatorade.

"Well I'm all for. So long as Naruto can pull the pole Sasuke's got stuck up his ass out." Shikamaru snorted.

"It's not our business, really." Pale purple eyes collided with dark copper instantly. Nara knew where this was going. The eternal rivalry between Uchiha and Hyuuga kept them at it, even if they weren't around each other. The lazy brunette shrugged his shoulders in his defense. Recognizing the situation, laying off the topic seemed the appropriate way to go.

"Hm," Neji smirked. "Love can be a man's undoing, especially Sasuke's…"

**.o.**

Sasuke had taken Naruto out the backside of the school building and settled for a grassy knoll under a single fully bloomed tree that, though not hidden from plain sight, was at the moment completely deserted. It would have to do. The peaceful atmosphere was the most he'd had since the day had started. No eyes were watching, no voices were screeching, nothing but the sound of the two of them breathing; it was more than enough to him.

"It's beautiful," he heard Naruto murmur beside him and warmth spread through him in an unexpected rush at the thought that he could please Naruto with even the simplest of gestures.

They settled facing each other, one of Sasuke's legs bent to his chest so he could prop an elbow on the knee while the other one curled around Naruto's Indian-style seated form in between him; they made sure to sit close enough to feel each other breathe.

While Sasuke unfolded the perfectly cut chicken wrap the housemaids of the Uchiha manor had made for him, Naruto merrily placed his disposable bento box in between them, grateful his godfather had had one ready for him today before he left for school.

Sasuke stared at the box curiously until Naruto uncovered it and the smell of the food it contained wafted in the air, making his mouth water. The box, divided in half with a side divided in half again had the larger side filled with snow-white rice, one of the smaller squares filled with a considerate portion of smoked salmon and the other exhibiting glazed vegetables with a rolled egg on the side.

Naruto placed two smaller rounded cups, also disposable, on the floor beside him, one with a potato and ham salad, the other with somen noodles and a dipping sauce.

The sound of wood splitting brought Sasuke's attention from the food to Naruto, who had his hands clasped as if in prayer. Naruto bowed to his food, their foreheads almost touching, then happily cheered, "Itadakimasu!" delving in it with a pair of chopsticks. Sasuke could only imagine what the delectable food must taste like.

He looked at his wrap and quickly lost what little appetite for it he'd had to begin with.

Naruto moaned across from him, satisfied with the taste of his own lunch. "Here, try this," he picked on his salmon until grasping a fair bite in between his wooden utensils then held it out towards Sasuke, waiting for him to take the bait with his mouth.

Sasuke slowly cocked a brow.

He stared at the piece presented before him and met Naruto's expectant gaze before he went back to it. Naruto let out an exasperated breath and forced the food in the other's mouth, seeing as Sasuke wasn't giving him a better option. Sasuke's eyes widened at the action before he backed away to chew on the food.

"Good, isn't it? Ero-senin's the best!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully. Blushing madly, Sasuke said nothing, though mentally he had to agree. That was the best smoked salmon he'd ever had.

The rest of their lunch hour was spent like this. Sasuke had to put away his wrap, as Naruto had insisted on feeding him bite after bite of everything he'd bought. The barriers around his Uchiha comfort zone crumbled little by little until he found himself willingly accepting Naruto's attempts to feed him. It was very unlike him, the fact swam somewhere within the depths of his mind, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care. He was in heaven, the heaven only Naruto could take him to.

When they were done, Naruto placed dish over dish until all of them were stacked up inside the bento box. Sasuke was about to stand and throw it away in order to proceed to far more interesting activities when Naruto held him down by the wrist.

"Dessert," he explained at his questioning glare.

"I don't like sweets," Sasuke informed stiffly, but Naruto pulled out a plastic ice cream cup containing a rich orangey yellow-colored mousse-like cream inside. "It's peach soufflé," he announced as if nobody could ever turn down such a treat.

"I don't like sweets," Sasuke repeated and Naruto looked disappointed, before mischief caught a hold of his mind.

"Just try it bastard!" big blue orbs seemed to triple in size and they had a threatening shine surely able to melt even the coldest of hearts.

"Tch, idiot, you're really using that pathetic look on me?" he asked and the blond added a sniffle as an audio effect. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He'd never bent somebody's way before, let alone to try sweets, but damn it! He couldn't turn him down. That look would haunt him all night, much like it had done the night before, only this time a sense of guilt would accompany it. "Fine." Naruto almost jumped from the excitement.

He brought the cup close to Sasuke's mouth and, just as Sasuke dipped his head to take the soufflé in his mouth, Naruto smashed it against his lips, covering his nose and his chin along with the outer parts of his lips and making it seem like he had a beard of the peach cream.

Sasuke was just about to bark at him when the most beautiful laughter erupted in the air. Next thing he knew he was pinned to the floor with a daring Naruto straddling his waist and hovering above him, his hands resting at the sides of his head on the grass.

Naruto lowered his head and licked a straight line from Sasuke's chin to the side of his nose.

"Mmm…I like the special ingredient," the blond whispered then began to suck on the tip of the other's chin, moving up the jaw line getting himself dirty, above his lips carefully avoiding the plump expectant folds and down the other side hungrily lapping the sugary mess.

Sasuke smirked.

He felt flushed all over. Off the top of his head he could think of a thousand things Naruto's playful tongue could be doing to him besides what it was doing right now. Not that he was complaining. This bittersweet torture was touching to the very core of everything he was.

Once Naruto had licked all trace of the soufflé on Sasuke's face, the blond proceeded to suck on his lover's lower lip, savoring the mix of sweetness with the heated flesh caught gently in between his teeth and lips.

Sasuke could hold no longer, especially since the blond was now the dirty one between them. He'd never seen such an erotic sight in his life with the foamy mixture gliding down his bronzed cheek, past the corners of his lip and down his chin. His untamed imagination had been set free and was running wild like a caged beast set on its habitat after long years in prison.

Lifting his head from the ground, he sucked before the substance could trail lower, then pressed their lips together in a kiss that tied promises and trust to the spiraling existence theirs alone.

Naruto gently pressed him back to the ground and continued the kiss leisurely, enjoying the other's finger massaging his scalp as they entangled in his spikes of hair while he held Sasuke's face in between his hands his thumbs caressing the smooth skin of his face.

All day; they had been dying to hold and taste each other like this all day.

The world had become unbearable compared to here with each other where they could soar the skies and escape all judgment, all prisons, where they could be invincible. No barriers were needed where genuine care subsisted and Sasuke had discarded his mask.

Insecurities got lost in the air like dust in the wind and Naruto had shut down the little voice at the back of his head. What they had left was them, bare, as they were.

"We're in school, bastard," Naruto whispered when he pulled away, only to have his lips captured again in another soft kiss that made even the universe attainable.

He could feel Sasuke's intentions to deepen the kiss, if his tongue dancing on his pressed lips and his arms holding him in were any indication, and he backed away prematurely.

"We can get caught," he croaked regretfully.

Sasuke sat up, maneuvering Naruto so the blond's legs were straddling his waist. He smirked at him before his lips deftly shifted below his chin and attacked his neck near the pulse, left open to him by Naruto letting his head roll to the side, small and light bites joined openmouthed kisses in soul stirring delicacy.

"And?" Sasuke breathed against tan skin, making Naruto involuntarily shiver, small gentle fingers entwining in his hair, pressing him in, urging him to continue.

He wasted no time.

Naruto felt his whole body erupt in goosebumps, encouraged further by Sasuke's lower lip following the wet trail his tongue left as it moved towards his jaw with precision.

"Let's stay like this," he whispered, letting his head fall to the other side just as Sasuke moved to the opposing side of his neck to lavish it with attention.

He could feel that evil smirk against his skin, branding it, searing through it, pointing out his weakness and he wished Sasuke wasn't so damn good at this. He would've had the strength to push him away.

It was hard to believe they had only just met a week ago. Hell, it was hard to believe they had gone on their first date only a day ago. With the way Sasuke was slowly but surely devouring him and the way his body seemed to accept the touches so earnestly, it would seem they had met ages ago. He had read in a philosophy book once a theory that stated humans were originally combined of four arms, four legs and a single head made of two faces, but because their power was feared by the gods, they were split in half, condemned to spend their lives searching for the other half to complete them.

Had he found his long lost half in Sasuke?

Could they produce a power worth fearing together and thus stand strong against the hardships surely headed their way?

Naruto yelped at a particularly sharp bite from Sasuke and instinctually tugged harder on his hair. It was moments like these, when Naruto surrendered a part of himself completely to him, that Sasuke thought of taking him, of satisfying his own carnal need and do away with the unexplainable overwhelming desirehe felt for Naruto.

Yet everything with Naruto had become so valuable to him, he couldn't destroy it like that. Naruto didn't deserve to be a bitter sex memory that he would bury within the darker corners of his mind once done and over with like he did with all others.

When he finally had him, he wanted all of Naruto surrendered to him. He wanted to feel every inch of his body. He wanted to taste every inch of his body. He wanted to hear Naruto moaning in ecstasy under his gentle caresses. He wanted Naruto to reach the stars the moment their worlds turned a blinding shade of white when he was able to take them to the pinnacle of their passion. And he wanted to stay with Naruto after that.

His life had always been full of paths, of options upon options, getting him into the habit of always moving on to the next best thing. It came so natural to him. Until now.

He wanted to stand still this time.

The bell rang once, signaling they had 10 minutes before the second bell rang to announce they had to make it back to their classroom for the last class of their day.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed out loud and Sasuke would've cursed out loud with him if it wasn't for the fact that he had already cursed the damn thing to hell in his head. Leave it to the fucking bell to ruin everything! Warm lips nibbled his chin and he raised his head so their lips met in an endowing kiss. "We should go," Naruto suggested in a hushed disappointed voice, his breath making Sasuke's now moistened lips feel warm and cool at the same time.

"I'm coming back to you," Sasuke whispered and blue playful eyes found smoldering obsidian eyes, like when positive poles of a magnet got stuck to negative poles.

"You bet your ass you will." Naruto smiled cockily and bolts of electricity shot through Sasuke, awakening every one of his nerves with this raw desire he felt for Naruto leaving him numb and weak all over.

They kissed one more time before going back to the world that had become foreign to them, with rules and regulations so set on time and places, the world that demanded they keep away from each other to follow boring, strict routines and moral codes, the world that knew nothing of their secrets untold and unfolded, knowing later, much later, they'd be able to return to heaven with each other…

**.o.**

"Sasuke?" Mikoto Uchiha entered her youngest son's bedroom and found him seated on his room's desk buried in books and mountains of school notes.

It greatly amazed her how Sasuke had enough energy to delve right into homework the second he returned from school following football practice. You would think he'd need time to rest his mind and his body if only a little. It wasn't normal for a boy his age, her mother's intuition told her. He didn't allow himself any distractions or hobbies and the behavior saddened her, mostly because she knew the exact reason beyond it.

Sasuke had never stopped living in the shadow his demanding father, her demanding husband, had created for him. Anything less than perfection was considered mediocre by Fugaku and taken to heart by Sasuke, who got used to asking nothing less from himself. He pushed himself hard, too hard in Mikoto's noble opinion, mindless of the repercussions as long as he achieved, as long as his father was proud. Those were the only times he seemed truly happy.

She had been ecstatic when Sasuke began to excel in things unrelated to academics, thinking Sasuke would finally walk in a shadow of his own. The fact that Fugaku refused to recognize their son's achievements in football pained her like nothing in the world could. Seeing Sasuke's broken expression when he would bring championship trophies and individual awards home that Fugaku wouldn't even spare a glance at, instead reminding him he had homework to get done, destroyed her.

Itachi leaving had only worsened their relationship, as Fugaku took matters into his own hands to ensure Sasuke wouldn't follow in the same footsteps. He would purposely schedule meetings with important clients on football practice days and forced Sasuke to be with him so he could learn the different aspects of the medicine world.

Sasuke never went against him, seeing as the only time he had burst from pent-up anger he'd ended up beaten badly and dragged in this state to the meeting planned for that day. If it hadn't been for Mikoto's interventions, Fugaku would've scheduled weekend-long trips all around the nation to visit the branches of his business, taking Sasuke with him without minding football games.

It didn't matter to her that her husband hadn't touched her ever since she had done something about the situation. It didn't matter to her that they didn't have actual conversations anymore, only arguments that kept feeding the growing distance between them, ripping them apart to the point they couldn't stand even being in the same room together. She loved him enough that she would stay with him until he realized the errors of his ways, however long it took. When she married him, it had been for better or for worse. She wouldn't stop standing by him if it meant Fugaku would one day look back and realize all the things that he had done. Leaving him would be the end of this family, her family, and she would fight for it and protect it at all costs.

"Sasuke," she called again when Sasuke didn't appear to have heard her the first time. Sasuke looked up at her standing by the doorframe to his room.

His mother really was a sight to behold, with thick long hair that had streaks of blue similar to his loose all the way to her waist and dark obsidian pools for eyes that could drown you in the second you fixed your gaze on them. Her skin was light and unblemished and she always seemed to glow in ethereal light, something about her smile and the kindness of her voice made her look so angelic; it always brought him home. She was holding an envelope in between her small and seemingly fragile hands that made him give her a questioning look.

"This arrived in the mail for you." She walked over to him and handed over the letter that read 'University of Notre Dame' on the outside. Sasuke stared at the letter for a second before he looked back up at her. He looked speechless for a second, as if somebody had uncovered one of his greatest secrets, before he bounced back and was staring at her with the same cold indifference she witnessed from her husband every night.

How similar they were.

Mikoto walked over to his bed and sat at the edge staring at him sympathetically. "How long have you been applying for colleges?" she asked quietly.

"A year," Sasuke deadpanned. Mikoto nodded once.

"I see." She pressed her palms against her thighs. Since Itachi had left, one thing had been accorded between Sasuke and Fugaku. Sasuke was to enter the family business, Uchiha Pharmaceuticals, the second he graduated high school in order to learn the basics of the company before he became the owner. It was for this reason Mikoto had not even considered the idea of Sasuke finding colleges to go to. Finding the letter had been a real shocker. "That's why you've been checking the mail everyday when you arrive from school, I take it?" she asked and Sasuke nodded once, his eyes falling to the envelope again. "Open it," he heard his mother say and he searched her eyes as if asking for further reassurance. She smiled at him and his fingers twitched, before they moved to open the letter as he had been told. Once straightened in his hands, he read in his head.

The letter began with the usual formalities hoping he was doing well and thanking him for applying to their university.

Further down it congratulated him saying that under the school Dean's consideration as well as under the school's Academic Council he had been accepted.

Further below he read he had been granted both a full academic scholarship as well as a full athletic scholarship for his flawless 4.0 GPA as well as his impressive football statistics.

He was expected to reply within a month and provide a currently active address to which the school could send a weekend-long plane ticket, all expenses paid for, so he could visit the premises and sign the necessary paperwork in order to be admitted.

After reading the letter he handed it over to his mother who looked curious of the contents on it. Her eyes twinkled with pride, brightening her visage with every sentence she read and he couldn't help the emotion that flickered within him, that of a kindred heart. He had found an ally in his mother, somebody in his world that cared.

He never expected his mother to jump from her position and embrace him in a tight, almost stranglehold, hug.

"I'm proud of you," she sniffled on his stiff shoulder and Sasuke's eyes widened while his heart pounded in a victory dance. He allowed himself a small smirk.

_Thank you._

* * *

**End of Ch. 4. **Someone asked me (god, this is humiliating but I'm sorry I can't remember your name off the top of my head!) about the awareness of Sasuke's sexual preference in my story--as in--who all knew he was gay. My answer is…I don't really know. See the thing is there's a point with certain people not_ knowing_ as well as with those that_ do know _(an unrelated point but still a point). I guess I didn't put a lot of emphasis on who else didn't know. There's people that suspect of course but they haven't even been brought to perspective. It's a small glitch so sorry about that. If it bothers everyone to a point that they can't keep reading without knowing who exactly knows and who doesn't, I'll fix it. But if you're cool with how it works in the story I won't 'cause it might deviate the story a little bit.

Also, I've updated my profile…fine! I _wrote some stuff_ on my profile page. It's really short. Personally I'm not fond of profile pages but if you wanna know more about me (or if you want to drool over the awesome pic I have of Naruto! He's hot!) then you're free to check it out. Hope everyone is well! Please forgive me for the slow pace! There's a couple of bases I have to cover before we move on to bigger things. Thank you and don't forget to review! Next chapter will be out soon loves!

LilyU23


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: **pathetic delay excuses at the end of the chapter. **I need you to read **this A/n before the chapter though. Only 'cause you love them so much! I guess this fact kinda slipped past me when I wrote the date chapter. I'm really picky about wardrobe so I tried to give them an elegant attire for the restaurant they were having dinner at. In the small little island I live in, because it's ALWAYS hot (I'm talking 93 degrees here), you _have _to wear shorts and short-sleeved shirts practically everywhere you go. Therefore wearing long jeans and nice dress up blouses is considered dressing up. That's why their style might seem a tad bit simple compared to what you would otherwise wear for a restaurant that has 400.00 menus. When you're at school in my small little island (especially private school) even the hallways have A/C so that's why their school uniforms are long-sleeved and they use suits and letterman jackets. Hope this doesn't bother you too much! California and my small little island have certain similarities as far as weather goes so I'm not far off. That's all! Though if you have any complaints about wardrobe…you know where to reach me!

**Warning(s): **make-out-session-intensification (lol!), **time skip, AC, AL, F**

**Disclaimer: don't own ANYTHING in the story…**

**Beta: this chapter is currently being beta-ed by my wonderful editor Yaaaaaame!!**

* * *

**Underneath It All**

* * *

Two weeks had gone by in what seemed like the blink of an eye. Konoha's football season officially began against Kirigakure High, a tough opponent--as ESPN had put it--light on their feet and counting with a number of complicated plays along with a quarterback named Haku Shiro who could lead and perform them accordingly almost as fast and intelligently as Konoha's stellar quarterback, Sasuke Uchiha, could. Kirigakure had ranked third the past season. Their coach, Zabuza Momochi, had earned a Coach of the Year nomination though it was Kakashi Hatake who in the end took home the prize.

The score was 28 to 14, Kirigakure leading. "What's going on?" asked Kakashi from the sidelines speaking through the microphone headpiece around his head and pressing on his ear to hear clearly over the crowd's loud cheering. Sasuke listened on the other end through the earpiece correspondent to the headpiece. It was the means of communication they had resorted to approved by the league as they recognized being heard through the crowd's cheering was nearly impossible on the field. Every team captain and head coach were allowed one though not every school could afford them.

Sasuke fixed his helmet wiping his hands on the white towel he had hanging from the front part of his spandex. He had a few seconds before he had to get into position.

"They're getting past the defense. I can't find a shot."

"Is Kiba open?" asked Kakashi.

"No, I need him in," Sasuke's voice rang through the static. "I'm pushing Neji close to perimeter and I'll drive right."

"We're down by 14, Sasuke. Be smart. We've got 8 minutes and 16 seconds left on the clock."

"I'll get through and gain a few yards--"

"You can outrun their defense before they get to you and make a longer pass. Don't go through them. They're leaving no holes. Nothing is getting out."

"I-right, z-post ?" Sasuke asked. Silence as Kakashi thought about their options.

"I-right, curl, overload the defense on the left. Take the shot the second you see it open…"

**.o.**

Naruto wiped his forehead with the back of his forearm heaving a long breath at the exhaustion he felt. While what was probably the biggest game of the season went on in Konoha High's state-of-the-art football facility he was stuck at 'home' or whatever you could call a place you'd only moved into almost a month ago, doing chores.

Saturdays were chore days in the Sanin/Uzumaki household. He didn't _hate_ chores; with so much work from school he could definitely use a distraction even when taking out the trash, and mowing the lawn, and doing his laundry and picking up his room could hardly qualify as an enjoyable one.

Compared to watching the game (_and_ Sasuke in knee-length spandex and broad-shouldered gear), however, doing chores was the last thing he wanted to be doing right now. It really was a shame that Tsunade no baa-chan had already grown used to the medical care system in America.

"Don't forget to mow the front lawn too, brat!" because it seemed she was always at the house now enjoying the days she had off during the week and thus making sure Naruto got his obligations done.

"Why can't ero-senin do it?" Naruto entered the dining room with a pout and settled across his godmother who was calmly drinking iced green tea in a tube-like glass cup wile reading one of her medicine books. Jiraiya had settled next to her and was currently rubbing her pale feet in between his legs, close to his chest, with a lotion that smelled of mint and lemony citrus.

"I have catching up to do, kid," Jiraiya grinned wickedly. "You know how it is," he wriggled his brows suggestively. Naruto huffed crossing his arms on his chest.

"Pervert," he mumbled sourly. The doorbell rang and he did a single-take on his wristwatch before he leapt to his feet a wide and dreamy grin on his face his bitter mood quickly forgotten.

"I'll get it!" he called already down the hallway that led to the main entrance. His godparents shared a knowing look before they went back to their original activities.

"I'll give you one good guess on who that is," Jiraiya uttered already used to a certain dark-haired boy's timing.

"He's late today," Tsunade added fingering the pages of her book.

Yes, the Uchiha's visits had become as frequent as emergency calls at 4 o'clock in the morning to their household these days--they were a constant. 'Our home is your home' now held a literal meaning to them.

Tsunade had felt like she had missed a lot when while on her first day off she had accidentally walked in on Naruto making out with the Uchiha on one of the couches in the living room, oblivious to prying eyes, careless of the world around them. The way they held and touched each other left little to nothing to the imagination.

It was needless to say, from then on, she felt the need to be in the same room with them _at all times_ if only to assure her boy's innocence would keep intact_. _

To her they were taking things too fast.

Jiraiya, who had become her conscience throughout her acceptance process, assured her otherwise. She stared at her husband, rubbing her feet so selflessly.

"He'll be fine," Jiraiya said guessing what was on her mind if her disproving stare were any indication. "Have faith in him," the white-haired man requested sympathetically. "He's never let us down." Tsunade huffed, perfectly imitating their grandson in one of his rare brooding moods.

She had to agree.

She couldn't really argue with that as it was the truth.

A sense of helplessness kept building up within her, however, no matter how much she wanted to trust her husband's words of reassurance. She wanted to protect Naruto no matter what it took. He had gone through enough hardships in his life that one more could surely break him beyond repair.

Sasuke made him happy but he could potentially hurt him too.

Therefore, he was a _threat_.

And yet she couldn't deny the small liking she had developed for the dark-haired boy over the short time. He wasn't flattering, not at all, far from it actually. But she had found that underneath the prim and arrogant exterior lay a seemingly brilliant athlete with his head well placed on his shoulders and his feet well set on the ground.

She determinedly kept trying to find flaws in him as means of finding reasons why he was not the best choice for Naruto but to no avail. Even their very opposing personalities seemed to match. Naruto was warm and friendly while Sasuke was cold and detached, one balanced the other out like the eternal laws of nature. They were meant to be together. Somehow nothing seemed enough to fight against that.

As opposed to her and her straightforward means to show her disproval of the relationship, or rather the rate at which it was developing, her husband made no effort whatsoever to hide the fact that he agreed with it all.

What was more, he indirectly encouraged it.

The old man welcomed Sasuke to their home as if Sasuke were a dear old friend of his every time the Uchiha would come over. He started conversation with him any time he could just to get him talking and had even picked up football talk from the ESPN channel they had to broaden the topics they touched on. He'd arranged his cooking so it gave for four forcing Sasuke to eat at least one day meal with them during the weekends. Since Sasuke knew very little of Japanese cuisine he made sure to make a Japanese side dish per meal so the boy could enjoy the exquisite tastes from outer countries.

Among other things.

Tsunade heaved a long and tired breath. Her husband seemed to pay no heed to the fact that Naruto was taking flight. A part of her recognized Naruto was still the same boy they had taken in that night when both his parents had died in the infamous 'accident.' That boy would never leave them, she was sure of that. And still the other part of her felt the doom that came from the prospect of having to let go of the things you love most. Naruto was growing up. Soon he'd up and leave.

It wouldn't be long, now…

**.o.**

Naruto opened the front door and immediately swung his arms around a pale neck pulling the taller teenager in front of him inside his house. He shut the door by pressing Sasuke against it then latched their lips in an endearing kiss. Their worlds collided and everything went blank, they felt light as feathers, numb and heady, ready to burst with the torrid rush of emotions that flowed through them at lightning speed.

Naruto felt longing slowly seeping from him as the fact of finally having Sasuke in his arms settled within him. He hadn't waited long for the bastard yet every minute had felt like a tormenting eternity probably because he was so utterly aware of time when he wasn't with Sasuke. He lost all notion when those smoldering midnight orbs settled solely on him and that masculine scent filled him until he felt weakly inebriated with it before those lips coolly descended on his and sweetly nibbled away before plunging in with raw starvation.

Everything that existed then was Sasuke. Nothing else mattered.

Sasuke brought calloused hands to caress the length of the tanned arms around his neck and breathed in. Naruto's soft arousing aroma soothed him down. Tiredness, heaviness, soreness, an itchy throat from screaming himself hoarse and a buzzing migraine that made his brain feel like it was about to explode; this was the typical aftermath of a long and rough football game, unnaturally loud as it had been full to capacity and under the cruel unforgiving sun as it had been early in the afternoon. The day's tiresome events only seemed to melt away with Naruto in his arms, they became a distant memory, because Naruto was always his present now.

"I missed you," Naruto breathed on kiss-swollen lips as they pulled away their foreheads remaining gently pressed together. Sasuke snorted.

"Idiot, you just saw me last night," he stated though, in all honesty, he had missed the blonde too even if he wouldn't admit to it quite as openly. Who wouldn't miss him? Naruto was like the sun, brightening peoples' days everywhere he went and creating a hollow and cold void hard to ignore whenever he wasn't there.

"That's way too long, bastard," Naruto admitted locking their lips in another chaste kiss that Sasuke didn't mind dragging to blissful eternity but only lasted few seconds in real time. "How was the game?" the blonde asked, pleasantly out of breath because of the knee-weakening moment. Cupping Sasuke's face in between his small palms he planted a kiss on his jaw and nibbled down the pearly skin leaving a tingling trail that finished at his chin, exactly when Sasuke dipped his head to capture Naruto's lips in another pleasant and willing kiss.

Another thing Sasuke would never admit to out loud was that he liked it when Naruto asked about his practices and games while showering him with kisses. His parents had never shown that kind of attention towards his football career, his father because he couldn't care less and his mother because she didn't dare ask in front of his father whom she was always in the company of whenever he came back from practices or games. He took Naruto's interest as Naruto's way of understanding him, of accepting the kind of life he led and of taking him as he was. That somebody cared he was excelling in things other than academics was enough for him.

"We won in overtime," informed Sasuke feeling gentle fingers fondling the shorter and softer hairs at the nape of his neck

"Overtime?" Naruto furrowed a brow and pulled back a little so they could look clearly eye to eye. "I thought you said Kirigakure wasn't that good--"

"They aren't," Sasuke cut off, fine dark brows drawing in forming a delicate frown. "We had a bad game. Kakashi was on my ass about it." Naruto blinked in understanding.

"Hm. Why only you?" he asked, instantly regretting it when he saw the cloudiness that settled on Sasuke's face. Dark eyes shifted to the side as their bearer spoke.

"My throws were off. I missed two passes." Naruto waited for him to elaborate more but when Sasuke said nothing else he stared at the guy disbelievingly. Talk about perfectionism.

"So even hotshots like you miss passes?" Naruto asked and Sasuke looked up at him only to find Naruto smirking playfully at him. "Really, he should've sat you out. _One _pass is bad enough. Can you imagine _two_ passes?!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him obviously not catching the intended sarcasm. Naruto tsked. "C'mon Sasuke. You know how many quarterbacks in the nation would give their lives to miss only two passes in a game?"

"I don't miss passes," Sasuke argued irate.

"It won't be the last time." Sasuke's lips pressed into a thin line. He'd learned, for the sake of those around him, that it was better not to speak when he was raging mad. He had a tendency to hurt people the times he did speak his mind in such a state. But really, he'd never as much as missed a single pass in a game, let alone their season's inauguration game. Commentators were calling it a sign, an indication that his golden left arm was overworked (A/n: yes, Sasuke's a lefty in my fic. I decided on that since all of his hard punches, even his chidori, he does with his left hand. The only things I've seen he handles with his right are kunai and shuriken) and that he was headed for a bad year.

Naruto breathed out. There he went again. It was a habit of Sasuke to shut himself from the world and shoulder frustration alone; he'd come to learn that rather quickly. Sasuke was way too hard on himself sometimes especially with the things he was passionate about. Naruto didn't know where the doctrine came from as he knew very little of how Sasuke was raised but wished he could help it. It'd bring more tranquility to Sasuke's life.

He knew Sasuke needed it.

"I bet if it was me you wouldn't have missed at all," Naruto dared say. It was this statement that successfully broke through Sasuke's murky mood. It wasn't far from the truth. The three-man team they had formed to play football during P.E free periods hadn't dropped a game since Naruto had joined. He hadn't missed a pass because Naruto always caught the ball, no matter how short or far the pass fell, Naruto was always there.

Yes, he'd thought about Naruto joining the team. Unfortunately, there were two things that wouldn't work with that. One, it was too late. Official team rosters had already been handed in and they could fit nobody else as theirs was full. Two, well…

"If it was you I would've missed all of them," Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto's hurt expression. He leaned into his ear, "I'd be too distracted." Warm breath burned his flesh while bold pale hands cupped his ass without any disregard or shame.

Naruto felt his eyes involuntarily close. Sasuke's tongue began to work wonders on the outer shell of his ear. Added to hands fondling his firm globes, seemingly with a mind of their own, equaled slippage of control.

He found himself in this situation too often now.

For two weeks they'd been eating each other alive pretty much any chance they got, the groping reaching new heights every time. He wanted more. He knew he'd make it all too easy for Sasuke if he gave in to him right now which was exactly why he wasn't going to do it. He'd learned his lesson for giving in too easily already. It didn't mean he never would. It just meant he wouldn't, for now, though every part of his body was screaming in protest.

"Perv," he mumbled nuzzling in the length of neck conveniently presented before him, leaving light bites that would in no way incriminate them. Sasuke always tasted so clean. He couldn't get enough of him.

As he pulled back he noticed the heavy exhaustion in Sasuke's eyes, dark bags had swelled underneath them. He threaded his fingers through the soft spikes at the back of his head.

"You look tired." Guilt washed over him. It had been his request that Sasuke came back here instead of his own home when the game was done after all. "C'mon. You need to rest," the blonde suggested tanned fingers encircling around a pale forearm.

Before Sasuke could utter a response he was being dragged down the hallway. After announcing their plans to his godparents, Naruto had disappeared down the hallway with Sasuke close behind.

Tsunade made to follow just to make sure they kept in separate rooms. When Jiraiya grabbed a hold of her elbow.

"Have faith in him," he reminded stubbornly. The blonde busty woman threateningly narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's not him I don't trust," she said.

"We've taught the kid well. He'll not lay a finger on him. I can assure you that…"

**.o.**

"Man!" Kiba flopped down on the empty seat next to Shikamaru. The clique, including Shikamaru's girlfriend --Temari-- and Neji's cousin --Hinata-- had gathered around their usual table at Shisui's, the place they never failed to visit after football games. To Shikamaru's other side was Temari. Across from them were Neji and Gaara who couldn't stop whispering 'romantic' things to one another (Shikamaru had the uncomfortable suspicion it wasn't 'romantic' things that could make Gaara blush like a madman. Whatever it was, he didn't want to know). Hinata sat next to Neji and ironically across from Kiba (and Shikamaru, ever so observant, confirmed the unspoken allegations he'd had for a while concerning something going on between the two of them when Hinata blushed just as brightly as Gaara, if not a darker shade, after sharing a timid look with Kiba).

Being filthy rich like they were really did have its advantages.

Not everyone had the cash to waste away on unusually large amounts of food and a _limited_ selection of alcoholic drinks, courtesy of Shisui as they were underage and therefore not supposed to be drinking at all, their tab always ending up being enough to cover a month of an apartment rent. Shisui's wasn't exactly a cheap place. Thankfully they could split evenly between the six of them.

Though they should've been seven. Maybe even eight.

"This is the second weekend Sasuke's ditched us!" the shaggy-haired brunette in the group protested gulping down a fair amount of the house-brewed beer he'd purchased. "I thought we were his friends!"

For two weeks straight Sasuke had been behaving strangely around them. He seemed unusually distracted during classes and at lunch which was rare for the sharp guy he always was. Outside of school they could go as far as saying he was avoiding them. Whenever they wanted to hang out someplace he would turn them down without an explanation. After football practices were over he showered quickly and took off without telling anyone where he was going. When they questioned him about it he would leak nothing out saying it was not their business.

Like they would take that!

Their take was he was with Naruto but if so, why hide it? There was obvious attraction between them. You had to be blind to miss the longing in the looks those two gave each other, the faint blushing whenever they were in close proximity and the small smiles they inconspicuously shared that showed just how comfortable they had grown around each other. Their _accidental_ touches lingered on _coincidental _parts of their bodies too long to be considered accidental. When they spoke they only had eyes for each other or, well, each other's lips. And did Naruto have to whisper 'pass the salt please' so close to Sasuke's ear at lunch all the time?

If Naruto waiting three hours and a half at the library for their practices to be over didn't give it away, they didn't know what could.

"Relax," Shikamaru heaved a tired breath. He had a different take regarding the issue at hand. This was the first time Uchiha had taken someone seriously. Usually he would've been a step from winning that bet by now. Yet not only did Sasuke evade questions concerning the bet but he spoke nothing about it as if it didn't exist. Shikamaru was almost positive Sasuke had developed feelings for Naruto that ran deeper than he'd ever allowed himself to feel for anyone, them included. He also had the feeling Sasuke hadn't planned on things with Naruto to turn out this way.

But they did.

Shikamaru trusted Sasuke and he was sure Sasuke trusted them as well even if he didn't often show. The time to tell them just wasn't right. Nara was willing to bet his life Uchiha was struggling with himself to admit what he'd developed for Naruto. What could he possibly say to them when he himself hadn't come to terms with his own feelings for the bright and lively blonde? "Sasuke could be nowhere near Naruto for all we know--" all eyes were on him, incredulously.

"Right," Neji uttered with sarcasm seemingly back from the high with his boyfriend. Who was the high-pony-tailed brunette trying to fool? "Say…aren't we supposed to meet at Sasuke's this Sunday?" Silence.

"Does Sasuke know?" Temari asked tentatively.

"He doesn't have to know," explained Neji and Hinata spared him a fearful look seeing through his plan before he went into details. "It'll be a surprise," the older Hyuuga grinned devilishly.

Everybody could see where he was going with this.

Shikamaru mumbled a "troublesome…"

**.o.**

It was customary in Japan to provide guests the best sleeping arrangements should they request a place to lie down even if it meant providing one's own room. With 3 people living in a house of 24 rooms such arrangements should've posed no problem except that Naruto didn't know how cozy the other beds within their mansion were. He was certain nothing could be as comfortable as his own bed. Therefore he offered it to Sasuke indicating he'd be in the room next to his taking a shower to wipe off the sweat he'd secreted while doing house chores in case he needed anything. Allowing guests their privacy was part of the deal and considered an even greater hospitality gesture.

Sasuke, not one for privacy and claiming Naruto smelled just fine, had pulled the blonde to him by the rim of his shirt. Naruto had lost his footing and had fallen on him in a nervous attempt to do just the opposite. Through the blonde's struggles they ended up laying on their sides, facing each other, Naruto with his head buried in strong and pale shirt-covered pectorals while Sasuke nuzzled in a field of soft sunshine hair. Words were not needed to explain that this was exactly how they wanted to be. They had fallen asleep like this though Naruto was restless worried about smelling of body odor as much as getting caught.

At Sasuke's insistence he relaxed.

Soon they had fallen into a dreamless slumber where the only sound that existed was that of each other's breathing.

Two hours later they were laying in a tangle of shirt and boxer-clad limbs. Naruto wrinkled his nose at the sensation of what felt like feathers trickling his cheekbones. He opened one sleepy sapphire eye, closed it then opened both eyes wide grogginess making his body feel ten times heavier than it normally would. He noticed as he yawned that his bed seemed to have a life of its own, as if it were breathing, he was floating up towards the ceiling and back down.

When had his bed come to life?

Had it always been so warm?

In a daze he laid back down his lips casually landing on a patch of skin covered in soft midnight blue hairs. He breathed in fully his loins going numb as they recognized the musky masculine scent as Sasuke's.

Then he remembered.

Sasuke was here, in his house, on his bed and he was lying on him as if the Uchiha were his bed. He honestly couldn't think of a time he'd slept more peacefully. Snuggling in the side of his neck he let his eyelids slowly shut again and drifted off, drowning in serene darkness once again.

Dark eyes sluggishly opened as warm breath teased the skin at the side of his neck. Sasuke blinked twice to rid himself of the blurriness and the dizziness that came from waking after taking two hour long naps. By the orangey color the sky had taken outside he could tell it was early evening. He felt tired enough that he could sleep until tomorrow if given the chance. With Naruto he was able to find a strange quiet inside his mind. He didn't sleep as soundly when he was at home. There were too many thoughts in his head and nothing to cling to that could make him forget, that could make him relax. It was Naruto's breath against his chest that had put him in such a deep slumber to begin with, like a sweet lullaby; he'd slept like baby.

"You should go home," Naruto muttered in a groggy tone sensing Sasuke had awakened.

"You want to get rid of me so fast?" Sasuke asked and Naruto scoffed moving so his lips touched his ear from behind as he spoke.

"I don't want to get rid of you at all. That's why you have to go yourself." The sensation of smooth flesh at the rim of his ear along with such needing declaration made his eyes drop half-mast. He rolled on his side so he could face Naruto but Naruto climbed on top of him making him lie on his back instead. Naruto leaned in, pressing their clothed stomachs and half of their chests flush, his elbows landing on the pillow at either side of Sasuke's head for support. He dipped his head to place a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke felt revitalized when bright cerulean eyes settled solely on him. Just like that he had come back to life.

"Won't your parents be worried about you?" Naruto asked. The answer got lost in a scorching kiss that marked the beginning of what later became one of the most memorable makeout sessions they'd ever shared.

After the session was done Naruto had pretty much kicked Sasuke out under the pretense that he needed to get the rest of his chores done. Really, he needed to prevent from letting things escalate to another level. Sasuke was so addictive to him he doubted he could keep his hands off him if the dark-haired teen stayed around. He knew Sasuke was having the same problem too. Then again, Sasuke _was _a pervert. His mischievous wandering hands and lips were just part of his regular behavior.

Sasuke returned home which was, in a word, the _richest_ mansion in the neighborhood; a mixture of Greco-Roman detail based on proportion, grace, and beauty. Nestled behind pines and oak trees and sited on a gradually sloped crest with an amazing view to the Californian city lied the beautiful estate containing all of the latest contemporary amenities.

The home had a simple open gate approaching from the lightly traveled road. A gray tile roof grew from the undulating façade marked by stucco and stone accents. A large covered porch traced by three graceful arches beckoned to the entry door–a beautiful wood and wrought iron design framed by carved stone.

Inside, stone and plaster abounded with hand carved stained wood and synthetic materials nicely woven together. A classical theme permeated the structure. Arches and columns outlined passageways and frame views. Beautiful wood floors contrasted with marble and stone. Breathtaking crown moldings and vaulted ceilings seized the eye.

Indeed befit for its title as the richest mansion in the neighborhood.

Just as Sasuke pulled the front door of the regal manor open it was pushed from inside making him back up a few steps. In front of him stood Fugaku Uchiha dressed in the latest businessmen attire: a dark suit with a light, silver-striped shirt and tie filling the inside. On one hand he held a flat leather briefcase. On his other arm he held a dark trench coat draped over his forearm which was bent and pressed against his stomach lightly.

They stared at each other, noses high in the air, no words exchanged, not even the sound of their breathing was audible.

"_How was the game?"…"Overtime? I thought you said Kirigakure wasn't that good"…"You know how many quarterbacks in the nation would give their lives to miss only two passes in a game?"…"I bet if it was me you wouldn't have missed at all…"_

Naruto's voice rang in Sasuke's head; it echoed in his ears in that melodious tune he'd grown so fond of. It was here he confirmed things with Naruto were more serious than he'd given them credit for. He'd ignored the fact, had stood firm against it, he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to accept that he couldn't let Naruto go like he had done with so many others in the past. Naruto mattered to him. The fact was so unfamiliar to him it was suffocating. Naruto mattered to him.

Naruto was important in his life.

Mikoto joined the scene shortly dressed in a beautiful little black dress that flared at the bottom with high heels that made her seem almost as tall as Fugaku her hair tied back in a styled bun showing off the genuine pearls she had for earrings.

"Last minute trip," she explained at Sasuke's arched brow. "I left a list of our schedule on your desk with emergency numbers just in case." Sasuke nodded already used to preventative measures when both his parents had to go away though his mother always left said list in the kitchen. He paid no heed to this small detail. "If there's anything you need, call us. I'll be on my cell," she added with a stern look to which he simply nodded again. They stood in the vast open space outside in tense silence until everybody at once set in motion, Sasuke towards his room while the Uchiha couple headed to the black Mercedes parked not far from them, the door held open by one of the drivers that worked for them.

Sasuke arrived to his room, in which marble and stone also abounded, and the first thing he noticed was the list of emergency numbers his mother had left on his cherry wood desk. He approached the desk and pinned said list in between his fingers without any particular interest in mind. A slip of paper slid to the floor, apparently clasped underneath the number list. He bent and picked it up his brows furrowing at the information it revealed.

"_Thought you might need this to make your recruiting trips." _It was his mother's handwriting. Below was a copy of his father's planned business trips for the rest of the year with time of departure and time of return. _"Make sure you're back before those. Mom."_ Sasuke reread the note just to make sure this was what he thought it was. His father's business trip schedule was not provided to anyone for security reasons which meant his mother had deceived his father to get this information to him. There was no other way. And if she had done such a thing she was treading dangerous ground. Really dangerous ground.

She was going against Fugaku Uchiha.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel like he had gained the upper hand in the war he'd been fighting ever since he had decided to go to college on scholarship.

He hadn't gained just an ally. He had gained the _most appropriate _ally.

**End of Ch. 6.** Because I know absolutely nothing about house designs the house description was taken from this website: http : / / www . dreamhomedesignusa . com / and was edited to fit fiction by me. You know the drill: R, E, R (read, enjoy, review!)

Love,

LilyU23


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: **Read. Enjoy. Review…oh yeah, someone asked about the boys being in their senior year. They aren't! They're in 11th grade! The whole time I've been writing this story with them as eleven graders. There's no particular reason for it except than that's when you deal with all your college stuff here in my small little island including SAT's and such. When you reach your senior year you're supposed to be pretty much settled up. I thought this had been mentioned already…

_Prologue: _"Quarterback Sasuke Uchiha," Mike nodded. "There's a reason Konoha has won the national championship for the past 4 years in a row. Uchiha, first on the draft and still with a year left in high school."

However, this wasn't very clear at all. So I apologize. I edited the prologue a little bit so it is clearer now. Thanks to…damn it, I suck at names! Thanks to whoever brought it up! You guys are good pointing this kind of stuff out so thank you very much! You help me get better every time!

**Disclaimer: do. not. own…**

**Warning(s): **grope-fest (special thanks to elegentmess, my sweet online friend, who provided pointers regarding the steamier scenes for this chapter! I swear, without her, I couldn't be perverted enough! Have you read her stories? Go check them out!) You know the rest: AC, AL, F. A bit emotional, this chapter….

**Beta: this chapter is currently being beta-ed by my wonderful editor Yaaaaaame!!**

* * *

**Underneath it All**

* * *

"Sasuke…" Sunday morning found Naruto spread out on the modern leather couch of the Uchiha manor, a very sultry Uchiha in between his spread legs devouring him alive. He had decided to pay Sasuke a visit seeing as the bastard was only a minute away on foot. He was used to walking as he walked everywhere within his small town in Japan.

A part of him admitted he couldn't wait 'til the afternoon to see Sasuke hence the reason he'd embarked on this journey without a known destination. Before he'd left yesterday, Sasuke had said he had to take care of certain things in the morning and therefore could come back to him in the afternoon.

Naruto had offered help but he outright refused.

Naruto, stubborn as a mule, decided to come help anyway.

On his way he had noticed that all the houses in his neighborhood, including his family's, were like artistic masterpieces. It was hard to believe people actually lived in them. They looked so elegant and delicate it seemed human life could only spoil their essence and beauty. The streets were long and so clean, packed with flush botany and fully bloomed trees; it was quite easy to get lost if you didn't know where you were going. The only reason he had identified Sasuke's house was because of the small fan-shaped insignia at the top of the single gate that lead to the elegant monstrosity of a house he lived in. Red at the top and white at the bottom it was the symbol characteristic of Uchiha Pharmaceuticals.

He'd seen it enough times in just about everything Sasuke owned…

The house servant had led him in, a man dressed in a dark tux with graying hair and a nicely trimmed mustache that covered half of his upper lip. If Naruto thought the house was impressive on the outside, the insides had left him stunned. He couldn't believe such a vision was actually real. Sasuke really was a noble Prince born to regal riches and what not. He could see the clear reflection of himself on the marble floors alone which forced him to focus on his dress code: a jean and a plain blue t-shirt that had the words 'Foxy' scribbled in orange right at the middle. Suddenly he felt self-conscious as though even if he was just going to visit Sasuke he should've dressed more properly

Sasuke had wasted no time in making him feel more comfortable by forgetting the paperwork spread out on the coffee table within the massive living room and pushing him on the couch to ravish away as he pleased.

Which led to their current situation.

Sasuke sucked on an tan earlobe before trailing the outer shell of the blonde's ear with the tip of his tongue feeling Naruto shiver beneath him. He kissed his way in finding the hollow hole he'd been aiming for. His tongue darted out wriggling its way in and out, moistening the area while burning it at the same time. A pale hand firmly settled at the side of his head on the couch for support while the other one traveled leisurely down his body, rubbing a clothed nipple purposely and stopping at the edge of his pants. Index and middle fingers boldly pulled on the band of loosely fitting jeans, his sucking intensifying as Naruto rolled his hips under him almost grinding their crotches together. In a moment's breath he cupped Naruto's slight bulge in his palm, Naruto's legs falling wider apart as he worked him to hardness squeezing gently and rubbing him in sync with thrusting hips.

"Hah…" he smirked at Naruto's panted response.

Naruto's fingers found refuge in dark locks of hair. He pulled mercilessly until Sasuke granted his silent request and stopped the scorching assault on his ear, drawing back so they could stare at each other face to face. Sasuke's flushed skin and starved onyxes as he touched him made excitement sear through his veins, he was burning from the inside out, free falling from the highest point in the sky, spinning round, lost in torrid oblivion.

Their lips crushed in a mesmerizing kiss, who started it, when it ended, it didn't even matter anymore. Their hearts were on overdrive with numbing pleasure, with dizzying lust as their tongues moved to tease and massage the other, their minds hazy wanting to take each other but not wanting to succumb at the same time. Wanton desires escaped through restrictions, heat coiled at the pit of their stomachs as they continued, reaching new levels, discovering new heights, in the midst of this maddening passion that had awakened between them.

Tanned hands found the rim of the other's shirt and disappeared past the clothing barrier as moistened lips kissed down his jaw line and bit softly on his chin before they moved lower. Naruto stroked smooth pearly flesh, gliding upwards he felt the undulations that hard muscles made before he continued downwards his wandering hands finding rest on the curvature at the end of his spine. Playful fingers slipped past the elastic of the sweatpants his counterpart was wearing and felt the body tense when he gave the boxer-clad globes an exploratory squeeze, a small unwilling moan escaping Sasuke against his neck. Just then, Naruto concluded one thing. Sasuke had a nice ass along with everything else.

Sasuke smirked against the sun kissed neck he was dying to overwhelm with bites and kisses. The fact that Naruto could be _that_ daring made the organ between his legs twitch. He could feel blood rushing to that particular area down below and he forced himself to calm down. He couldn't take Naruto, he wouldn't take Naruto, not right now, not like this.

But his taste was so addictive to him.

He bit hard on Naruto's pulse feeling the area throb between his teeth.

"Aah…" Naruto tensed under him letting his head roll to the side to allow better access to Sasuke which Sasuke didn't hesitate making use of. He sucked on the purplish mark he'd created his hands busying themselves again as one moved to the side of Naruto's body to better support himself while the other moved upwards past his blue 'Foxy' shirt and began a lazy path up his stomach. Naruto inhaled sharply and automatically reached out grabbing Sasuke's hand by the wrist to stop it from moving any further.

"Don't," he breathed. Sasuke froze. He pulled back so they were face to face again, nose to nose, both panting into each other's lips without even realizing they were.

"What?" Sasuke asked seeing the worry quickly gathering at the corners of those bottomless azure eyes. He attempted to move his hand again but again Naruto stopped him.

"Please," the blonde pleaded. Sasuke sighed heavily. He let his head hang, their foreheads pressing together at the same time.

They hardly spoke about Naruto's life back in Japan though he'd always had a bad feeling about it. He knew the peculiar marks on his face along with the lines he could feel on his stomach were part of a dark past. He wasn't one to ask as it wasn't in his place to question somebody else's life when his own life was so fucked up. But he knew they had reached that point. It was time to let the demons out.

"I want to see," he uttered softly. Cerulean orbs widened in surprise. The mark that made him a monster, a worthless orphan deserving of the hatred directed at him, and Sasuke wanted to see? His silence had lasted enough that he felt Sasuke's hand move again, this time to grab the rim of the shirt so he could pull it up. "I want to see," the dark-haired teen insisted.

Naruto's eyes dropped to half-mast, not out of pleasure but out of misery. Sasuke would grow scared of him too. People hadn't called him a monster back at Ochiba for nothing. The scar was the brand, what always stirred commotion, along with the whisker-like scars on his face.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's shirt in one swift motion letting the rim rest just below his sun kissed chest. What he found was a faint and rather large brownish scar that covered Naruto's stomach almost wholly. The middle was a circular stitched up pattern that had stretched over the years looking like a swirl to the plain eye while there were smaller marks that surrounded it seemingly done with smaller type of stitches.

Sasuke's face remained stoic but his insides were racing.

They were the same, bearing scars they wanted no one else to see, scars they hid underneath different resolves.

His scars were skin deep and he masked them with an icy façade of indifference. Naruto's scars were on the outside of his skin and he coated them with a grin and a warm and lively personality.

Sasuke pressed his palm flush against Naruto's stomach. He had found a kindred spirit in the blonde laid out before him. The fact felt alien to him as he wasn't one to believe in kindred anythings for a start. But this was them. Their scars only brought them closer together instead of pushing them away. Even if they didn't know what events had caused them, they had wounds in common, wounds that made them different from everybody else but so perfect for each other.

Naruto adamantly continued to look away as if he were ashamed of the mark that branded his skin. After seeing that, he knew Sasuke would flee. Sasuke didn't like branded stuff. Everything he owned was untarnished and brand new. He knew he was neither or.

Sasuke fought the urge to snort. He couldn't believe such an idiot had actually captured the interest of his heart. He cupped the tan chin in between his thumb and index fingers and turned the face so they could lock eyes. Vertigo punched a hole through his stomach as he lost himself in the honest azure gaze that always made his heart stop before it started beating at a faster pace.

"Idiot," he muttered. Naruto felt relief wash over him like rain at the sound of those words. Sasuke was still the same. He'd lived with this scar for so long and not one soul willing to stay close to him after seeing it. It was only now that he could feel it healing. It was only now that the pain was receding, in Sasuke's arms, underneath that burning gaze that shimmered with understanding, that whispered, _I like you just the way you are_.

Sasuke lowered himself to press their lips in a kiss that confirmed this newfound appreciation for each other.

_We'll tell one day, Naruto…_

**.o.**

The way their friendship worked was based on silence and the ability they had to read each other like an open book. When he was a kid, Itachi Uchiha had led a solitary life. His perception of the world was different, after all, there weren't many 6-year olds willing to take a beating in order to protect their mother and newborn brother from their father the times the latter came home in one of his least appreciated moods. Itachi had grown up faster than most kids his age. He'd learned to assume responsibilities and knew to hold his own earlier than you would expect from a child his age. This allowed him to excel in academics but had stunted his social skills considerably. It was when he had met Shisui Mori that this had somewhat changed.

Shisui had moved three houses down their block the summer Itachi had turned 7. Their mothers had met before they did and had insisted on them spending time with each other seeing as Itachi was socially-challenged. Turned out Shisui was too. As they got to know each other, they realized they had many things in common. Their fathers' owned big corporations and were hardly a presence in their lives as they had equally demanding jobs. Both of them were first-born and were thus expected to attain the necessary knowledge to take over their fathers' respective companies in the future. Perhaps the most important thing they had in common was that they were both like caged animals yearning to be set free. Nobody was on their side. Nobody but each other.

From then on it was just the two of them. They sought each other out seeing as neither had many friends. Neither were interested in partaking in activities that would help them gain any either--having each other was enough. All of their free time was solely spent with each other, reading, doing homework or playing the Japanese chess game called 'Shogi' at which both were incredibly good at.

It wasn't until they reached high school that things began to change. Their interests shifted once Shisui discovered through his culinary arts elective that he had a passion for foods making him one of the most gifted cooks of his age.

Itachi discovered through his management elective that he was a gifted businessman with only the deepest of understandings concerning the corporate world.

Both of these could not be farther from what was expected of them. Their futures were already written. They had a PhD, six figure salary jobs, one of the biggest mansions in California, a collection of expensive cars able to rival a dealership, a woman they'd marry out of interest, not love, and a few kids to whom they could pass on their heritage.

They didn't want that.

On a fated night, after yet another heated argument with their fathers that consisted of them being threatened to find a place to stay should they not abide to their fathers' set objectives for them, they packed up their things and left the home they were born and had grown up in behind.

Living on the streets had turned out to be the complete opposite of the 'dream life' they had led as snotty brats, just like their parents had said and just as they had expected. But their pride did not allow them to come back home. They had found lowly respected jobs at a local restaurant and got paid a little less than the minimal wage since they were underage and it was stipulated law. It wasn't good to live the good life but it was enough to get by.

Their boss, whom they came to respect like a father later on, offered shelter and all basic needs taken care of for very little money in return. The man had lost his wife to a strange disease no less than a year before and his two sons had died in a nasty political war before her, leaving him completely alone. Being that they were so utterly broke, and hungry and tired from running away, Shisui and Itachi accepted the offer.

Within a year, the homeless teens the man had taken in had shown intelligence and maturity along with great a sense of responsibility.

They weren't ordinary teens.

Though Shisui had just earned a beginner's degree in Culinary Arts at an institute that didn't require GEDs, the man had noticed the boy was a master in the cooking department, even when he didn't have the best staff (his money only allowed him to hire what was affordable rather than what was the best), he took his job dead-serious. The recipes he created had gained instant popularity with the masses. People came often asking for the "Chef's Specialty," what was more, they trusted each dish no matter the ingredients, as if they knew the chef wouldn't disappoint.

The man had also caught Itachi reading through huge management books during his waiter breaks. What would take a college graduate a whole year to learn, Itachi learned within a month, not only that, but he would put what things he learned to practice by asking him and assessing how things worked himself voluntarily.

Both teens were equally hardworking and he found himself wanting to give them what his sons never could have. He found himself wanting to live through them the fulfillment that overwhelmed a father when their children grew up to be successful people in life.

Since the man made considerate sums of money with the local restaurant he owned, he purchased a vacated locale in the middle of the city with the idea of creating the ultimate sports bar. Knowing sports fans made up more than half of the city's population he was certain it was going to be a hit.

When they were old enough, this side business of his would become his surrogate sons'. Shisui would be the Executive Chef and Itachi would be the owner. So he took Itachi under his wing and taught him all there was to know about managing a business and paid for the rest of Culinary Arts School for Shisui.

Years went by before Shisui and Itachi were ready to own up to the man's new restaurant. As the old man had expected, _Shisui's_--the decided name of the restaurant between the three of them--had an immediate impact on the city. There were sports bars scattered around the area with no particular amenities to offer customers. And there was _Shisui's_, in a league of its own, with what quickly became its notorious "corner room" that had a 150 inch high definition plasma TV circumscribed in a round wall, enough space to sit at least 50 around it comfortably and a monster sound system that made the floors roar when the crowd at the games cheered making it seem like you were at the game, not at the actual restaurant.

_Shisui's _became the place true sports fan preferred to watch high school football games, NFL football games, college football games, classic football games, etc. 30 smaller flat screens were scattered across the restaurant for customers interested in other sports too. The floors were divided, a spot that simulated a ballpark for baseball fans, a spot that simulated a football field for football fans, a basketball court for basketball fans, a soccer field for soccer fans, a hockey arena for hockey fans and so forth for every popular sport.

The bar was situated separate from the restaurant down a wood staircase and behind glass doors as it bore more flat screens only these had no sports going on but entertainment channels. The walls were decorated with pictures of famous athletes that had come to _Shisui's_ _Sports Bar_ which were many. Through the ceiling and the open space on walls hung baseballs, basketballs, footballs, hockey pucks, soccer balls, beach volleyballs, regular volleyballs, real motorcycles, fishing rods, football cleats, racecar uniforms, volleyball kneepads, soccer shirts everywhere, basketball jerseys, pool sticks, football helmets, etc.

_Shisui's _was one of a kind.

Itachi, as the official proprietor, was in charge of traveling the country to ensure the business' safety and further success and Shisui, as the positively acclaimed chef, was left in charge of the main branch to manage the numbers since all numbers from all restaurants around the nation returned here by the end of the day.

They had come a long way.

Shisui, looking every bit like the Chef responsible for one of the most popular restaurants in the nation dressed in a beige suit with a light blue satin shirt underneath, was busy filling the necessary paperwork for the scheduled food shipment that had arrived at the restaurant. Men walked past him with carts of stacked pallets containing the bulk goods, taking them to the kitchen, the room Shisui had ordered for them to unload.

"Service is certainly slow around here," he heard a male voice comment across the wooden bar he was currently behind of. He looked up annoyed.

"Can I help--" he stopped mid-question taking in the appearance of the indifferent man in front of him. "Well, well…if it isn't Itachi Uchiha…"

**.o.**

"Ne, teme," Naruto called, currently resting on Sasuke as if the Uchiha were the couch, his lower half in between Sasuke's legs to accommodate him better. A small pile of papers were perfectly stacked in his hands. Sasuke, dozily comfortable with Naruto's warmth in the position they were in, his head supported by the armrest of the long couch while blonde spikes of hair tickled his chin, looked down from his own pile of papers at his recently acquired Japanese nick.

Because they weren't the kind to call each other sweet pet names like "baby" or "honey" (unlike ramen, Naruto did have a limit for sweets; he could only take so much. Sasuke didn't like sweets, _any_ kind, and that was that) but they wanted to call each other something restricted to only the two of them (well, Naruto wanted to) Naruto had let slip earlier what soon became the most splendid idea: call each other whatever names they called each other in English only in Japanese.

Naruto had never expected his plan to backfire like it did for just as he had gotten comfortable calling the bastard 'teme' which was its equivalent in Japanese, Sasuke had acquired a new Japanese nick he wasn't sure he liked too much.

"Dobe."

Naruto frowned and looked as far up as he could to show Sasuke his disproval regarding this particular term.

"Of all the Japanese names you could learn it _had_ to be dead-last?" he asked and pouted when Sasuke arched a superior brow that clearly indicated he wasn't going to give it up any time soon. Smugness marred his face and it was enough to rile Naruto up on the inside. He felt the urge to kiss Sasuke but he knew giving in to this urge would definitely turn him into a hindrance, if he hadn't become one already. He didn't want to stop Sasuke from doing what he had set out to do all morning but had been interrupted before he could finish it.

Again.

But damn irresistible teme! Always making it so hard for him! He looked away from those breathtaking charcoal eyes feeling a slight burn on his cheekbones only Sasuke was able to put there.

Sasuke smirked at this reaction. Even from this angle he could see the rosy color that tinted the blonde's cheeks. He liked the fact that he could have such an effect on Naruto without having to utter a word.

"I counted 200 applications for division I schools," the blonde stated cutting his amusement short.

"I counted a 150 here," Sasuke stated tiredly. He placed his stack of papers on the floor next to the couch and Naruto did the same on top of his. The other piles they'd set on the coffee table. They had labeled as trash as they were division II and III school offerings which Sasuke was sure he didn't want to go to.

Naruto rolled on Sasuke so they could face each other and Sasuke had to hold his breath when he felt their lower parts rub pleasingly. His body ignited with desire instantly. He really needed to get used to Naruto's restlessness and his obviously unintentional caresses.

"Che, is there a school in the nation that doesn't want you to _become part of their family_?" Naruto asked directly quoting the headers and footers of each of the letters Sasuke had received. Bright blue eyes held his counterpart hostage; Sasuke could look nowhere else. One couldn't escape the sky especially when it was suspended close above you, drawing you in, losing you in utter infiniteness.

By now Naruto had figured Sasuke had many different beautiful faces. So far, however, he liked this one the best. Sasuke's usually clean bizarre cut was tousled about messily spikes of hair coming out of every possible angle. The usual strands that framed his face were glued to his forehead by gravitation. His captivating dark eyes were focused solely on him. His lips were parted slightly and Naruto wished he hadn't looked at those. He could feel them pressed against his already. The mere memory was making him want more. More of those lips. More of that tongue roving his insides slowly making him his. More of those hands running miles on him. More of everything.

Sasuke hadn't missed the longing glint in those eyes. Slowly, he sat up taking Naruto with him and leaving the blonde no choice but to straddle him.

They kissed.

This was ground zero for them, the place a turbulent explosion of powerful emotions went off and blissful mayhem ensued.

Lack of air was the inopportune fiend that forced their kiss to end after what seemed like too short of an interval. With a soft suction sound both of them had grown accustomed to they pulled back.

Naruto felt Sasuke kiss below his lower lip next, moving to the tip of his chin. The heat of his breath against his moistened sun kissed skin as those lips traveled down his neck felt like cold fire that made every one of his hairs stand on ends. Sasuke pulled on the side of the collar of Naruto's shirt and nibbled the collarbone alternating with supple suckling in between small bites.

"Not really," he paused to smirk.

"Cocky bastard," Naruto muttered leaning closer to Sasuke's ear as Sasuke sucked on the small marks he made with his teeth. "You're lucky I don't play football. I'd beat your ass--"

"Doubtful, dobe," Sasuke whispered on faintly mutilated skin. Naruto looked down seeking the plump folds that had become so meaningful in his existence. Their foreheads touched. Their hearts jumped in their ribcage as their breathing grew unsteady. The tip of their upper lips met and Naruto leaned closer to finish the kiss, fuck his resolve, Sasuke could wrap up later. He felt Sasuke's long fingers turn his face more while Sasuke tilted his head the opposite way to reach deeper in his mouth with his tongue. He allowed admittance without protest, this was what he looked forward to, tasting Sasuke so wholly like this could come second to nothing…well maybe one other thing...

Sasuke's arms snaked around Naruto's waist as Naruto buried his fingers in bluish-dark locks of hair.

Pale hands swiftly moved underneath the shirt and past the jean barrier. They grabbed handfuls of the blonde's boxer-clad ass making their kiss break again. For one not forced to exercise everyday, Naruto sure had a rather well toned ass. Naruto's quiet pants against his lips as he massaged the mounds were driving him to bursting point.

He wanted more.

He could tell Naruto wanted more too.

But then, "Ahem." Hands froze where they were. Tense silence took over the grand Uchiha living room. Naruto and Sasuke turned towards the entrance at the same time their faces flushed with lust. There they found the house servant, Kiyoshi, waiting with his hands respectfully behind his back.

"Uchiha-sir," he started. "Your guests have arrived." Naruto furrowed his brows and turned to Sasuke for an explanation. He couldn't remember the dark haired boy saying anything about guests. By the looks of it, though, Sasuke hadn't been expecting them if the furiously twitching brow was any indication.

"What _guests_?" the second born Uchiha practically growled. There were two things that pissed him off beyond control. One was being woken up. Two, a new addition to the list, being interrupted when he was clearly _busy _with Naruto.

"Master Hyuuga, Inuzuka-sir, Sabaku-sir, the Hyuuga mistress--" Sasuke waved a hand dismissively wanting the servant to stop. He knew who his guests were already. The knowledge only added fuel to the already burning fire within him. What the hell were they doing here?! There were seven of them, couldn't they find another house for their study group to meet!?

Unless…

Unless they'd done it on purpose. The image of Neji came to mind. Fucking Hyuuga, he was going to _pulverize _him! There was no doubt in his mind the lavender-eyed teen was the mastermind of this little plan.

Their fathers had been friends since early childhood, just like he had been with Neji. However, when Uchiha Pharmaceuticals decided to extend their services worldwide--the move that put them at the top of the medical world--they became bitter rivals. Hyuuga Pharmaceuticals was left with two options: go out of business or merge with Uchiha Pharmaceuticals--the latter offered only to them since Fugaku held such close relationship with Hiachi.

The merger had been a huge spectacle that brought the attention of many media sources. Though the men still got along well one could tell there was certain level of resentment and competition going on between the two.

A similar relationship had developed between Neji and Sasuke though Neji had always had his sights set on Itachi who was supposed to take over the company being the firstborn and all. This had changed when Itachi had run away. Neji went out of his way to one-up Sasuke in everything he could whether it was grades, guys or football.

Sasuke, who didn't turn down a challenge if it meant his life, always took him up on his offers. Since then their own rivalry had grown and "pranks" like these were ways of them getting to each other.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. He couldn't understand the sudden sullen expression on his face. What bothered him so much?

"Oi," he called and Sasuke gave him such a cold glare a shiver traveled down his spine. "I'll go," he proposed and the scowl on Sasuke's face hardened. "It's okay, really, I don't mind," pulling himself together Naruto managed to sit fully on the couch before he stood up. "I'll use the backdoor--" he snapped his mouth shut when Sasuke stood up as well. Without a word he entangled their hands together and headed towards the entrance of the mansion.

"He's taking pretty long," Kiba stated playing with his pencil in between his index and middle fingers. The gang were patiently waiting outside, books and notes on hand, just to pretend it was the reason they were here. The real reason was clearly not this.

"Hush," Temari demanded leaning her ear towards the door. "Someone's coming."

No sooner the words left her mouth that the elegant front door was harshly pulled open a murderous Uchiha and a very nervous Uzumaki behind it. Neji was about to speak but Sasuke beat him to it by pushing Naruto against the door, making it rattle in its hinges before he leaned down and claimed his lips in front of everyone.

A smirk quickly took form on Neji's face, Gaara stood indifferent, Kiba wore a Cheshire-cat grin, Hinata blushed, Shikamaru arched a tired brow and Temari was left speechless.

Naruto could feel his cheeks burn all the way to his ears and down his neck. Fucking teme! He'd get him back for this!

When the kiss ended both opened their eyes, their knees threatening to give in as they floated back to reality. Sasuke turned to their silent spectators.

"He's my boyfriend. We're busy. Go somewhere else," having nothing else to say he returned inside with Naruto and shut the door on their faces.

Silence.

More silence.

And just as they had arrived, they left.

"I didn't know it was _that _serious," Kiba managed to grumble before the group split in two, the guys boarding Inuzuka's silver Nissan Titan Pro pick up truck, latest edition and Hinata occupying the passenger seat in Temari's silver Mercedes SUV, also latest edition.

"Sasuke," Naruto struggled to break free from Sasuke's strong hold on his wrist both of them walking hurriedly down the main hallway. " 'Suke, let go--" Sasuke stopped dead on his tracks and turned around to pull Naruto to him. Their chests collided and Naruto almost lost his footing if it weren't for Sasuke holding him still. Without preamble he was pulled into a deep kiss.

The kiss was aggressive, angry, possessive. Naruto almost lost himself in it…if it weren't for the fact that he was so utterly pissed at the bastard for the scene he'd just pulled in front of their circle of friends. He didn't know what had caused such reaction in the dark haired man, it was as if something had snapped within him, making him act like a five-year old protecting his most valuable toys.

He felt like an object.

The blonde shoved Uchiha on the chest, Sasuke staggering backwards as both tried to fix their clearly crumpled composure.

"Asshole! What the hell's wrong with you--" Sasuke forcefully kissed him again effectively silencing him. Teeth clinked and tongues battled it out leaving traces of saliva outside their lip lines. Naruto kept trying to push Sasuke away leaving Sasuke no choice but to grab both his hands and hold them steady at the sides of his body.

When the kiss ended, before Naruto could do anything with his hands, Sasuke had him pinned against the nearest wall in the same exact position.

"You're mine," he whispered on kiss-swollen lips. Naruto assumed his _now _boyfriend was talking about that declaration he'd just made. Blue eyes darkened with anger.

"Don't treat me as if I was just another _thing_ you own," he argued. Obsidian orbs locked in his cerulean gaze. "I'm not. If you want me to be your boyfriend, _ask me._" Sasuke frowned. That had to be the most absurd thing he'd ever heard. He didn't ask people to be with him. People were more than willing to be with him without his asking.

"Ask you," he echoed incredulously, letting go of Naruto's hands to rest each palm against the wall at either side of the blonde's head their noses almost touching. Naruto stared challengingly.

"Ask me," he repeated as if it was the most simple thing in the world. Sasuke leaned in for a kiss but he turned away and Sasuke pulled back with a frown. When had he ever been denied a kiss? "What's the matter? You didn't have any problem letting all your friends know just now. So go on. Ask me if I want to be with you," Naruto insisted crossing his arms on his chest.

Sasuke tipped his head down in exasperation and frustration. What was so wrong about asking? Why was it so hard?

"You can't, can you?" he heard Naruto ask but didn't look back up. "Until you can ask me don't go claiming I'm yours in front of anyone. I won't be yours for the show." Small hands pushed on his shoulders as Naruto readied to walk out on him. The sadness in his voice made something in his chest tighten, something in his chest sting, he couldn't tell what it was, hell, he was sure he'd never felt something like it before.

And just like that, Naruto disentangled himself from him taking his warmth and his soothing aroma with him, leaving him to lean against the wall like a man that needed to really mull things over.

Sasuke pushed away from the wall and watched the figure of Naruto as it got smaller and smaller in front of him. Could he really let him go just like that?

"I can't ask," he heard himself say, surprising even himself; he did _not_ want to imagine how he must've sounded. Naruto stopped dead on his tracks.

"Why not?" he asked over his shoulder. _Yeah, why not? _Sasuke's mind demanded. Sasuke approached the shorter boy until his chest was feather-lightly pressed against Naruto's slightly smaller back. The tip of his fingers danced on the broad shoulder caps in front of him.

"I can ask you to put up with me, to understand me, to listen to me," the fingers glided down the toned arms with every word, "to be with me is your choice." Naruto felt his heart skip a beat at the gentle tone with which all of Sasuke's words were being uttered.

"How come?" he asked his eyes dropping to half-mast as burning fingertips trailed the same path they had traced downwards his arms only upwards.

"I want to be with you but I'm not sure you want to be with me." Naruto swallowed in an attempt to harden his voice as those wonderful fingers suddenly left him. He turned around slowly, burning sapphire eyes locking in burning charcoal eyes once again. Tiptoeing a little he pressed their lips together in a small kiss then smiled on the other's parted lips.

"I want to be with you too," he whispered kissing him again…

**.o.**

"So?" Shisui started, placing two glass cups filled halfway with distilled Scotch on the wood counter in between him and the man before him. Itachi really was the definition of grace. There was something about his presence that never failed to fill a room. Silky long black hair was tied in a low ponytail, the straight strands too short to reach all the way back framing his fine face. Sharp eyes stared back at him, pale lips pressed into a thin line to complete his usual stoic expression. Pale complexion only soothed his rough features. He was dressed in a seemingly simple but expensive dark suit fit for a businessman of his caliber.

Itachi grabbed his glass and took a sip feeling his tense muscles slowly loosening. Only Scotch could do relax him these days.

"We've been offered an opportunity to go global," he informed getting straight to the point. Shisui sat still, staring at the man before him with a degree of disbelief. Global certainly meant more money and fame. It also meant more work. He wasn't sure they could they handle it. They were up to their necks right now, pulling all-nighters almost every day so they could keep things under control. Opening more locations would break the pattern.

"What did you tell them?" he asked running a hand through his short fine hair in a tired fashion. Itachi drank more of his scotch.

"I told them I'd discuss it with you. You'll have to start traveling with me seeing as you're most knowledgeable about the restaurant. We won't have time to hire a trainee and even if we did, his motives would be questionable--you're also most reliable. We can cover more ground in less time with the two of us in foreign regions."

"Someone has to stay here and take care of the main branch," Shisui pointed out and Itachi smirked at the statement.

"How is Sasuke doing?…"

* * *

**End of Ch. 7. **Thank you everyone for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I initially had an idea regarding the life of Uchiha Itachi and Mori Shisui but as I kept reading SasuNaruSasu fan fiction on I found it had been done! A FEW TIMES! I wanted to do something different. Hope this isn't too different for you guys. Alright, so football begins! **Poll results** coming up next chapter!

Take care,

LilyU23


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: **met the deadline! I set a deadline for myself to upload this chapter for you guys, along with the re-written chapters, by Sunday! Why, you ask. Well, these are kinda big news. You know how I play sports, right? As an athlete, the highest level you can get to is professional sports. That's where the big money is. This past month I was offered a contract to go to Europe for a year (I'm really excited!!) and I've accepted the offer so I will be leaving today! I couldn't decide how to tell you guys so we'll do the good-news-bad-news. Bad news first: I have no idea how long it will take for the internet to get set up in the apartment I will be living in, therefore, my updates could be affected. I will keep working on the story, nevertheless. It might turn out I gain a chapter or two on it which would be amazing since I'd be ahead of the game once I have internet and can update again.

Good news is: you will have time to go back to the chapters and see what has changed. It's nothing, really. For example: Naruto's Japanese hometown was changed to 'Ochiba' since there was confusion concerning 'Leaf.' Ochiba means 'Leaf' in Japanese but just so it's not so confusing. Also, I added a SasuNaru part to chapter 7 that I had taken out but decided to put back in. I would say chapters 6 and 7 are the chapters that have changed the most. The overall idea remains the same so hope you like the new changes and on to chapter 8!!

**Warning(s): **AC, AL, F, you know the rest…

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot!**

**Beta: this chapter is currently being beta-ed by my wonderful editor Yaaaaaame!!**

* * *

**Underneath It All**

* * *

"Ready!" the quarterback on the blue team yelled.

Naruto, his jersey blue, swallowed with difficulty. It was his turn. Sweat trickled down his forehead and past his jawbone, dripping off at his chin. The sun was in its highpoint; it was scorching hot out on the massive football field Konoha High sported. The standard uniform he'd been provided felt two sizes his regular size and was currently sticking to his body like a goddamn body suit at any part it could. The helmet and body pads were not making it any easier for him. They were a little too big on him and the foamy protection parts on the inside were making his skin itchy. As if that wasn't enough, the plastic cup supposed to protect junior down there was so small it pinched the skin of his balls when he least expected it. Damn it! He knew he wasn't football built but couldn't they carry equipment a size closer to his?

"Blue 91!" the quarterback called and Naruto bent down, fingers firm against the grass, ready to take off once the guy gave the signal. "Hut!" One. "Hut, hut!"

And he was off.

The big difference between 3-on-3 football and real football was simple: the defense. Naruto currently had 4 guys on his tail, the fifth one coming straight at him from upfront and he didn't even have the ball yet. He needed to open a spot for the quarterback otherwise the quarterback wouldn't be able to throw. Very few quarterbacks were able to throw while their running-backs were within the defense's perimeter, Sasuke being one of them. He'd feel more at ease if he knew it was the bastard making the throw. Then again, wouldn't everyone? Sasuke wasn't the best in the nation for nothing. He could make even the slowest and weakest of running backs and wide receivers look good, turning their weaknesses into strengths, he was gifted at that.

Naruto doubted this nobody making the throw right now could hack it.

Naruto defined his path for the quarterback to see and looked up behind him to see a spot of brown searing through the sky. The ball was in the air. He needed to catch it but there was no getting rid of the defense against him. Which meant two things. He either dropped the pass and asked for another one like all the rookies trying out or he could risk potential injury with five guys total dressed in football armor crashing against him and maybe make the pass he had a 50 percent chance of making in the first place.

Just how the hell did he get in this mess!?

_.o. Flashback .o._

_Naruto had ridden with Sasuke to school. With their relationship revealed to the people that mattered there was no point pretending anymore. Carpooling was perfectly normal between the official couples in their clique and much simpler to them since they lived right next to each other._

_Entering the school's parking lot felt like entering a penitentiary lot, the building held the prison cells, all because they knew that once they entered they were back to not looking at each other and not holding each other and not kissing each other. Naruto's heart clenched at the thought. The world was a cold and bitter place with its stupid social norms and moral codes. The stupid bastard had become a necessity now. He needed him to be, to breathe, to live. How was he going to get through the day?_

_As soon as Sasuke found a safe spot to park on they began a makeout session steamy enough for the memory to last them through the day. Crowds of girls had interrupted them (thankfully Sasuke's windows were shaded dark) surrounding the car and successfully locking them inside. It had taken them at least fifteen minutes to exit the elegant sport transport by which time the bell that signaled the beginning of homeroom period had rang. Because the girls wouldn't budge, Naruto assumed it was because football season had now officially started and with it Sasuke's notoriety status, he decided he'd go on ahead and tell Iruka-sensei Sasuke was on his way, make sure they weren't marked late._

_On his way to the classroom he'd bumped into Iruka-sensei himself and had explained the situation immediately. _

"_Thank you for telling me, Naruto. I'll keep that in mind when I call attendance," said the brown-haired teacher with a warm smile. _

"_Arigatou sensei," Naruto replied and immediately sputtered. "I-I mean…thank you, professor--" Iruka waved a hand in dismissal. _

"_Don't worry about it." Naruto grinned at him. "Oh! And good luck!" The grin fell as confusion clouded his features. _

"_What for?" Naruto asked curious. Iruka placed a caring hand on his shoulder. _

"_Naruto," the man patted him twice. "It will be tough making the football team. Ming was a good running back. Those are tough shoes to fill--"_

"_Ne, sensei…what are you talking about?" Naruto interrupted completely at a loss. Iruka's smile widened. He'd learned his student was a bit forgetful at times. _

"_The try-out of course. You're signed up for it!" _

"_Try-out?" what the hell was going on? Iruka made a knowing face as realization dawned on him. _

"_You have no idea, do you?" Naruto shook his head. Iruka tsked. "Well, you see Naruto, Ming Shinomori busted his knee yesterday playing street basketball. He tore his ACL and will miss the rest of this football season. A try-out to fill the position is being held today after school hours. It was approved by the league's director seeing as Konoha lost a starter. Those interested were asked to sign up before homeroom and…your name was on the list. Must've been one of your friends." Iruka paused seeing the terror that shadowed Naruto's features. _

_Naruto couldn't help thinking it was a prank. He'd trusted them, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru. Sasuke…must've known…he couldn't believe how dumb he was. _

"_Don't worry, Naruto," said the teacher breaking through his train of thoughts. "I will talk with Kakashi and get everything sorted out. This was clearly a mistake," he said reassuringly. Naruto nodded grimly and though Iruka noticed, the teacher also knew they didn't have much time. He made a mental note to talk to Naruto later. "Get to class. I will be there shortly." Naruto turned on his heels and took off towards the classroom. He hadn't given three steps when he turned back around. _

"_Iruka-sensei!" he called ignoring girl passers-by giggling at the Japanese surname. He'd forgotten they melted on-site whenever he said the word though he couldn't understand why. Iruka turned to him. "Forget it! I'll do it!" he was going to teach the assholes not to mess with him…_

_.o. Flashback .o._

Naruto mentally snorted. Two minutes later Kiba and Shikamaru had informed him that they'd been the ones to sign him up because they thought he was good enough to make the team. He'd thought so lowly of them while they'd thought so highly of him. He felt ashamed of himself and flattered at his friends' confidence in him. Small surprises like these kept helping him bury Ochiba within the inner depths of his mind and heart.

Someday he would forget.

The fact that he'd never really played on a football team before was pushed to the back of his mind. His friends' opinion of his game helped boost his confidence. He was here now and making this pass meant making the team.

Naruto could get around the guy in front of him if he was fast enough. The four guys behind him were far enough that he had a couple of seconds to fake him out and go past him. Meanwhile the ball was coming at lighting speed. He needed to act. He needed to act right now.

And he did.

He stopped, changed directions going right a couple of steps, taking the guy in front of him with him. The guy mirrored his movements and was apparently proud of the fact that he could keep up with him so well.

"Where're you gonna go now, Uzumaki?" he asked tauntingly for only him and Naruto to hear. Naruto gave the guy a half-grin through the metal bars of his helmet.

"I'm going left. And you won't stop me." He'd noticed the guy's mistake since they had started running side by side. The guy had kept his eyes glued on him the whole time. He had no idea of the positioning of the ball. If he had seen the pass he wouldn't have taken the bait. He would've seen right through the plan right away since the pass was shifting left, not right.

Naruto pivoted on the spot, running left as fast as he could before the guys behind him caught up to him. The guy in front of him was left a dusty mess behind. Blue eyes searched the sky. The pass was coming in, his fingertips tingled with anticipation, eager to feel the leathery object burn and scratch like it always did. Then, suddenly, the pass began to drop. It was falling at least half a yard short.

He had miscalculated.

While Sasuke's passes were long and steady with enough speed for him to catch them before the opposing defense could intercept them, this guy's pass was slow on top of short.

He stopped and took off again, this time towards the same guys he had been trying to escape since the drill had started. With such a bad pass his chances at catching the ball had been reduced to about 20 percent while injury risk had increased to 80 percent.

When the ball was close enough he jumped in the air to try and get it into his hands quicker than if he'd waited on the ground for it to fall. It was a splendid catch, worthy of photo-ops and what not, except for the fact that out of four guys one had anticipated the move and had jumped in the air with him.

_Shit._

Naruto pulled the ball to his chest as fast as he could and braced himself for the impact. Helmets clashed making his skull numb with a tingling sensation. Shoulder pad hard against shoulder pad made his arm feel like it might come out of its socket. The sharp spikes underneath their cleats clinked noisily before momentum decreased and gravity pulled both of them down.

They were free falling.

Naruto landed on his back, breath knocked out of him when his opponent landed on top of him, but he didn't let go of the ball for the life of him. At a distance he heard a whistle being blown signaling the play was over.

Seconds that felt like an eternity went by before he was surrounded by the familiar, helmet-less faces of Neji, Gaara and Sasuke, the latter's head blocking the sun from getting into his eyes. Blue eyes shifted between consciousness and unconsciousness. The fall was getting to him, the heat was making him dizzy and the heavy equipment along with the body laying on him were making it increasingly harder to breathe.

"Can't…breathe…" he managed to croak and newly joined Kiba was the one who rolled the other guy off of him. He indistinctly heard the shaggy-haired brunette going through standard questioning with the guy to make sure he was okay. "Thanks," he breathed, his eyes closing, his eyelids feeling like they weighed pounds.

"Naruto," called Gaara immediately and Naruto opened his eyes looking disoriented.

"Stay with us, kid. That was a hard fall," Kiba stated.

"Did I make it?" Naruto asked his voice a hoarse whisper. He was almost sure someone had chuckled. Except for Sasuke, all of them wore their usual arrogant smirks.

"Yeah, you did," the Hyuuga patted him on the chest. He grinned. His grin, however, faltered when blue azures landed on charcoal orbs and stayed there. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. Sasuke hadn't said a word and he was sure he'd never seen him look this pale. Something told him Sasuke wasn't exactly proud of that play he-Naruto had just pulled.

Sasuke slowly released the breath he'd been holding in since he'd seen the clash of Naruto in the air. He'd been scared shitless on his way to Naruto's motionless body spread out on the field. All color left his face once he got there, seeing him speak with such difficulty. The words "ribs" and "broken" scrolled through the front of his mind like a damned billboard announcement. Then that question,

_Did I make it?_

It was enough to break the pattern. Did he make it? That was all that mattered to him? Whether he made the pass or not? He was that dense?

What if he'd gotten seriously injured?

Knowing the idiot fairly well by now, Sasuke was unsurprised to discover he was the kind to do things without minding the consequences; the ends justified the means. It was just like the dobe to sacrifice himself for the team no matter how messed up he ended up. Injuries in football, however, could be fatal despite all the padding they used to protect their bodies. He should've known that! Worst case scenario Naruto could've--

"No way!" Naruto's light and carefree laughter as his friends teased him with playful banter interrupted his thoughts. He glowered at the blond.

How could he be so careless?

Anger began to bubble at the pit of his stomach, like lava erupting from a volcano, it surged upwards and was about to be released in spurts of violent, chilling-to-the-bone words when,

"Easy Uchiha," Shikamaru stopped to stand beside him, his typical tired-borderline-bored expression set in place, though Sasuke knew the brunette had a pretty clear idea of what was going on. As if on cue, everybody raised to their feet, Gaara and Neji helping Naruto walk and Kiba helping the other guy walk while Nara purposely stalled forcing Sasuke to stay behind with him.

Naruto cast one last worried look over at Sasuke but coal eyes remained as unreadable as ever.

"He's not made of paper, you know?" Shikamaru started after Naruto and the rest were out of earshot. He understood Sasuke's fear, after all, Neji had gone through something similar when Gaara had joined the team. Sasuke's case was more severe seeing as the Uchiha didn't exactly have a handful of people he genuinely cared about. Those he did genuinely care about he got very possessive over of.

Sasuke continued walking as if no one had spoken. He could see Shikamaru out of the corner of his eye, scratching the side of his head in a lazy fashion while waiting for a response. He offered none.

"That stunt your boyfriend just pulled pretty much secured his position within the team," Shikamaru took Sasuke's silence as a response. "Which means this won't be the last time you'll see him take a hard hit like that--"

"I know he can take it," Sasuke spat icily trying to get him off his back.

"I know that too," said Shikamaru stubbornly. "Question is, can you?"

**.o.**

To and through the showers Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about Nara's question.

_Could he take it?_

Part of him was certain he could, of course he could, he was Sasuke Uchiha--there was nothing in the world he _couldn't_ take.

The other part of him, however, had decided to grow a protective nature over Naruto. This same part of him was doubting it. Sure, Naruto was good on 3-on-3's, against Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru who were some of the best high school football players in the nation. The fact of the matter was he'd never played _real_ football before. That scene few minutes ago was nothing compared to real games. His real opponents would not be so forgiving. They'd charge at him with everything they had.

Sasuke tightened his scowl before he let out a long and tired breath in an attempt to calm himself. He was used to being the brains of every play the team carried out; it was his job as the quarterback and the captain of the team. Yet here he was, trying to design a system that could allow him to handle the game and handle Naruto at the same time and he could come up with nothing. Pathetic.

How was he supposed to deal with this?

**.o.**

"…after careful consideration we have agreed you're the best fitting choice to fill Ming Shinomori's position." Kakashi Hatake sat behind his cherry wood desk, fingers interlinked, a serious expression on his face. His assistant coach, clad in black warm-ups, stood beside him wearing a similar expression. On the chair across the desk sat Naruto Uzumaki, still in practice apparel, a tired expression on his face.

"However," the words made him look up, "seeing as you lack experience, you must be willing to meet with Obito an hour before practice everyday so you can learn the basics of the game, study our opponents and get used to your position on the field. Sasuke will be coming too since he is our starting quarterback and it is essential that you two develop a connection similar to the one he had with Shinomori. Do you accept these terms?" Naruto gulped feeling slightly threatened under the two stony gazes before him.

"Y-Yes."

"Good. It's settled then. Obito will take you to the Athletic Director's office so you can sign all the paperwork. This schedule starts tomorrow…"

**.o.**

Sasuke, bag hung to one side with his football cleats dangling from one of the corners, fiddled with his keys as he made his way to his car after what he considered had been a long and dreadful Monday. Naruto was already there, arms crossed on his chest and back pressed against the passenger side of the car while he stared off into the sky. The blond jumped a little when the sound of the alarm dislodging beeped and sent a glare at the man who seemed deftly amused by this reaction.

"Get off my car, dobe," said Sasuke with superiority airs. Naruto mumbled unintelligibly under his breath while he picked up his bag ready to board the car. Sasuke smirked, hidden from Naruto's eyesight.

Once both were inside they were on their way.

The ride had been dead quiet. Naruto had entertained with the panorama outside while Sasuke had stared ahead of them the whole time, never sparing the blond as much as a glance, the two stubborn souls perfectly fine with this. Both knew there was something off with the other yet neither dared prod, waiting for the other to be the first to speak.

It wasn't until Sasuke parked his car at the Uchiha manor's round driveway that Naruto felt courageous enough to speak.

"Sasuke," he called tentatively. Sasuke let out a heavy breath. He knew what was coming. "I told Kakashi I'd join the team," Naruto informed.

Silence.

Indifference marred Sasuke's face. It was, after all, his best defense.

Before he knew it, his face was full of Naruto, their chests intimately pressed, as were their lower regions, as the sun kissed blond straddled him into the driver's seat. Naruto cupped Sasuke's face in between small and warm palms.

"Look at me," he whispered and Sasuke did without any hesitation. The wide ocean reflected in those eyes left him breathless. "If you want me to quit, I'll quit. I sure as hell don't want to but if it will break us apart then I'll do it. I'll tell Kakashi to find someone else--"

"Idiot," Sasuke interrupted bringing his hands to rest at the curvature of Naruto's torso. "You really think that's what I want?" Naruto furrowed his brows.

"You gave me that look when--"

"It was a dumb play. There was no need to rush the pass. It was a bad pass," explained Sasuke. Naruto frowned at the obvious insult.

"Che, like your pass would've been any better," he mumbled upset, even though he knew he was only fooling himself. There was no doubt in his mind Sasuke's pass would've been perfect. Still it seemed like a good way to get back at the teme for picking at his rationale.

Sasuke arched a dark mocking brow that silently asked if that was the best he could come up with. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "I had four guys on me! What else could I do!?" he spat in his defense.

"You should've let it drop," Sasuke stated firmly composed.

"And what!?" the blond started outraged, "let the other team fumble the pass and score a touchdown on us--"

"You could gain it back," assured Sasuke in a confident tone.

"I did what I thought was best for my team," Naruto stated proudly and determinedly.

"What _you_ think is best for your team is not necessarily what's best," Sasuke replied coolly.

"What do _you _think is best for…our team," Naruto hesitated. Realization hadn't fully hit him yet. He knew he was part of the team now but it was somehow still hard to believe it himself.

"I don't know," Sasuke breathed, leaning in to give a small suck to the tip of his chin. "But I couldn't stop staring at your ass all practice. I'd call that counterproductive, don't you think?" Naruto sputtered nonsense feeling his whole face brighten in a dark shade of red.

"Asshole," he mumbled and Sasuke smirked. Everything else was lost in the demanding kiss Sasuke stole from him…

**.o.**

One thing led to another. Before they knew it they were tumbling inside Sasuke's room, trying to keep their lips locked in a sloppy kiss while they blindly looked for a surface to which either could press the other up on.

Naruto found the desk as if he knew the room by heart, even though he'd never been to Sasuke's room before, and leaned against it, spreading his legs wide enough to fit Sasuke in between. So desperate were they, devouring each other's lips, that Sasuke missed Naruto's implication and ended up with a thigh in between his legs.

The friction the action started was mind-blowing.

Naruto felt feverish as Sasuke slowly rocked against his leg. Everything about it was arousing, those glazed-over onyxes as they pulled away, his pearly skin flushed with desire, his heavy breathing against bronze skin and the feel of his gradually hardening organ as Naruto moved his leg in time with moving hips. Naruto could feel his own organ awakening.

Sasuke roughly locked their lips in another kiss. His hands fisted lumps of golden hair as he tried to find something to hold on to while he allowed himself to plummet into madness at the onslaught of this unadulterated pleasure.

"Ahem."

They froze.

"Why this certainly is a surprising new development." The voice was sarcastic, scornful to a point and devoid of human emotion. Though Naruto had instinctually pulled away, they had remained close enough for him to feel Sasuke's breath ghosting through the features of his face while he panted into Sasuke's parted lips. Sasuke's eyes were wide open. His whole body was tense and his lower regions had significantly deflated, just as fast as they had swollen. "It's been a while…Sasuke."

Sasuke swallowed hard. He released a heavy breath before uttering the name of the man sitting at the edge of his bed, the man they had obviously missed what with having their hands full.

"Itachi?"

* * *

**End of Ch. 8. **Give it up for cliffy, my new friend! I won't keep her around much so don't worry. This chapter had to end here so it could fit with the beginning of next chapter. Sorry to those of you who hate her with a passion. It's okay cliffy. They'll learn to love you someday. Hahaha.

Okay, so now I think it's the proper time to tell you about the stress I've been going through for the past two days. All of the beta-ed chapters ready to post were deleted from my computer two days ago. I moved them to a USB drive (tried to, anyway) and they got lost somewhere between the USB drive and my computer. I shed many tears for this before I finally re-did everything once again. As promised, everything has been replaced and posted but I am utterly exhausted! I pulled a couple of all-nighters (increasingly popular in college town; a side effect of procrastination) to get this out to you. If want to know why, it's quite simple. You guys helped my motivation a TON!! There wasn't a day I wasn't working on the chapters because you guys were so awesome with the support and the critiques and I think I've fallen in love with my reviewers!! Thank you, thank you, thank you so, so, so much!! I would've never achieved something like this without your words of inspiration. So THANK YOU very much!!

I'm going to catch a couple of Z's before my trip. I will read your reviews whenever I get internet service (hopefully right away…cross your fingers….) and I will get a start on chapter 9 on the plane trip 'cause I've fallen in love with my story again.

**OH and about the poll results…you'll be surprised to hear…it was a TIE!! **So I made the decision of Naruto joining the team. He'll be good for Konoha. You just best hope Sasuke can keep his hands off him in football gear, is all. Lol!

Alright everyone, take care! Remember, I will update as soon as I can!

LilyU23


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: **Finally!!! This has been done for over a week but was down. Now, sigh. To my beautiful, wonderful, amazing readers! So…what have I been doing these past four months? Read my profile. It's all there. I forgot to add, "read a lot of SasuNaruSasu smut for _research _purposes" but that's besides the point. I will say this, though. If I read the words "neglected member" in a yaoi lemon fic one more time, I'm gonna go crazy! I never realized before how many people actually use it but it was in almost every SasuNaruSasu I read throughout the time I went missing! C'mon people, creativity!

Anyway, sorry this took so long to get out. Good news at the end and thank you in advance for standing by me. Love u guys!

**A/n2: **Yes, this author's note belongs to my people at y-gallery. I have to say it because so many people commented on it. Compliments on Mikoto's characters were very well appreciated. I can't explain how great they made me feel, considering her character was inspired by a real life, amazingly strong woman: my mother. I thank every one of you that loved her character enough to specifically comment on it.

**Disclaimer: **Idon't claim ownership over ANYTHING in this story but the plot!

**Warning(s): AC, AL, SC, F, no, no lemon…yet! **

**Beta: **This chapter was edited by my wonderful beta, **Yaaaaaaame**. A special thanks to her. She got back to me in such a short period of time despite the fact that I took so long to get this out to you. I appreciate all of your help **_enormously!_** Thank you!

* * *

**Underneath It All

* * *

  
**

Poster child. That's what Itachi had always been in his eyes. The firstborn Uchiha possessed all the attributes that fit the typical stereotype of a wealthy boy expected to grow up and become the president of the successful company his father owned, through which he would inherit a fortune substantial enough to have the rest of his life and that the lives of his children's grandchildren lives paid for. He spoke with chivalrous mannerisms, in a steady tone of voice that only served to accentuate his intelligence and his conversations were always concise and precise; he never spoke any more or less than he needed to.

Sasuke, younger than him by 5 years, guessed it was a result of spending most of his childhood surrounded by adults who expected him to listen and share his insight on issues no boy should know about nor be interested in. When one's free time was solely dedicated to studies, whether it be finishing homework or learning about a company you were to own at the young age of 18, such orderly fashion was only to be expected.

Sasuke had no complaints, as no matter how busy Itachi was, he was never busy enough to pay attention to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He paid perhaps too much attention to him.

When still a child, Sasuke had idolized his brother the way kids his age idolized action heroes of their times. His father's obsession with his work, to the point he treated their family like a burden, along with the spiteful verbal fights he started with his mother that had grown more violent over the years had broken the innocent child within and it was his older brother's consistent presence that had helped heal the wounds.

Itachi never failed him and consequently he trusted him wholeheartedly to never become the coward their father had turned out to be. When he up and left, the pain from the disappointment Sasuke had suffered was such that he shut himself from the world. Out of anger, he taught himself to be self-dependent. Putting hopes in people, having faith in them, letting them get close to him, were things he forced himself not to allow. They would only bring more pain and disappointment and if he could avoid them, he would at all costs.

Itachi had done more than his fair share to make it up to him, not liking the man Sasuke was growing up to become, a heartless and miserable asshole that reminded him of someone they both knew all too well. He loved his brother enough to not let him turn into the man they both loathed. Though Sasuke's bitterness had consumed him, keeping him from appreciating every effort on Itachi's part, to make things right between them once again, Itachi had forced him to accept _his_ terms--that is, he paid his younger brother random visits, sneaked inside his room and wouldn't leave no matter how many trademark family-glares he received asking him to.

Sasuke would never openly admit that he liked the attention, angry that even after his brother's betrayal; he still cared about receiving it.

Sasuke sat at the top of his desk, averting his brother's eyes, his currently miserable mood intensifying with the placid demeanor of the man seated across from him. Of course during one of his stupid, self-invited visits, the man had to see him and Naruto in the state he'd found them in.

His body still felt warm with arousal and it prickled at random places with the ghosts of Naruto's affection, like his neck― where Naruto had bit and sweetly kissed him― and his hipbones― where Naruto's fingers had curled on to him― and his now flaccid length― where Naruto had massaged with his thigh. The last one stung uncomfortably, to add to his misery, an after-effect of being so perfectly turned on by his rather appealing boyfriend. The skin of his face was flushed brightly― in arousal or embarrassment he didn't want to know. The fact made him tighten his jaw.

Curse Itachi.

Curse Itachi to the seventh hell.

"Little brother." Itachi regarded him with irritating sarcasm. Sasuke internally bristled. "I've a proposition for you," the first-born Uchiha finally answered the almost forgotten question, rising to his feet. He fixed the light-grey suit and satin white button-down he'd chosen to wear for the occasion then looked up at Sasuke. "You've grown taller," he commented in a casual tone that made Sasuke's blood boil. So many irritating people he'd crossed in his life yet nobody could get him as worked up as his older brother could.

Itachi stared at the man Sasuke had grown up to be. He had been shorter than him the last time the former had seen him, his body awkwardly disproportioned having just hit puberty, the stage of physical maturity in which a boy's body underwent those embarrassing and graceless changes. His wasn't bad; thankfully, he _was _Itachi Uchiha after all. Even puberty paid reverence to him.

But alas, it seemed to have done a good thing to Sasuke. Now he stood a good 2 or 3 inches above him looking every bit like the top athlete he'd been hearing about so much. For one who handled a sports bar, Itachi rarely got to see his younger brother in action, due to his work duties. Hopefully, this was about to change.

"What do you want?" Sasuke interrogated undeterred.

"Always eager to see me," Itachi deadpanned with fake nostalgia. "Who's your… _friend_?" he asked leisurely.

"It's not your business," Sasuke snapped quickly and Itachi suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, as it would be unlike the caliber of a man he was. As he grew older, his little brother had grown more privy of his personal life, to the point no one was allowed to know things about him.

"Does father know?" At Sasuke's unresponsiveness, he smirked. If that didn't scream _blackmail, _he didn't know what could. "I'm taking the business global."

Itachi went into full detail, explaining how the move would increase revenues, the restaurant's mainly, and explaining why it was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. _Shisui's_ at the moment found itself in a good place financially speaking; they could back down from the deal should the deal tank and be fine. In reality, they had nothing to lose and if everything turned out well, they'd be winning a lot.

Finally, he reached the part where Sasuke came in.

"You want me to manage _Shisui's_?"

"In lack of a better explanation…yes." Sasuke frowned. Did his brother know his whole future had changed the moment he-Itachi decided to leave?

"I took away your freedom, Sasuke." Itachi said solemnly, obliviously answering the question as if he'd read his brother's mind. "And I'm giving it back to you."

_All you have to do is spread your wings and fly. _

He walked past his younger brother, headed for the door. "You have time to decide. Think about it."

Sasuke frowned hard at the door once his brother had exited. Why? Why must his life always be controlled by other people?

**.o.**

"I love you."

Neji stopped chewing, his jaw going slack. He swallowed the bite of crust-less turkey sandwich he'd only just taken in with difficulty.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"I love you." The tone remained unfaltering, low but strong, as he'd always known his boyfriend's voice to be.

Though Gaara kept unwavering kryptonite eyes locked on the rare lavender stare before him, giving off the impression that he was far from nervous, he could feel his hands shaking inside his coat's pockets. Clamminess was building up; he could feel the sweat as he tightened his fists. His heart was slamming against his chest, making it hard for him to breathe, making it even harder for him to think.

What possessed him to come out and say it?

They had agreed to never voice this particular feeling, only show it, the word was taboo because of all the bad relationships they'd both had in the past. He couldn't help feeling so utterly pathetic.

Neji placed the rest of his triangle shaped sandwich down and pushed his plate out of reach then crossed his arms on the newly opened up space, automatically leaning closer to Gaara. Currently, they were at the Hyuuga manor's kitchen, across from one another at the bar-like counter there, having a light snack before they returned to their homework which they were used to doing together since it always provided promising incentives--Neji did always look forward to that. The Hyuuga's maid had just finished making their food and no sooner had she left that Gaara had uttered the words out of the blue.

"Why are you telling me?" Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"That's your answer?" Neji paused, gauging everything about Gaara, from the unreadable expression on his face, to his body language, to his strained breathing and the heaviness of his voice. He wanted to mess with him, make him mad, the jade-eyed man was a beauty when he got worked up, but something told him Gaara was serious about this particular conversation.

"What do you want me to say?" The Hyuuga asked sounding confused.

Gaara took his time to answer, as if deciding what emotion to go with, before anger, slowly but surely and rather triumphantly made its way up and down his body.

"What do you think I want you to say?" Disdain dripped from every word and Neji snorted before he spoke.

"I've put up with you for three years, Gaara. What I feel for you is pretty damned self-explanatory--"

"You're an asshole." Gaara's barstool scrapped against the stone floors, the kitchen adorned in an elegant baroque theme and thus all things were made of finely smoothed rocks, before the redhead moved to the living room to grab his books spread out on the coffee table.

Neji followed him, completely at a loss for what to say. Not a minute passed before his fuming lover pushed past him, headed towards the entrance of the mansion, not sparing as much as a glance to him. The Hyuuga clicked his tongue.

"Gaara--"

"Don't fucking bother coming after me," was the last Neji heard before the front door of his house harshly shut closed.

Neji ran a hand through his fine chestnut hair, sighing helplessly. God, he loved him, the only one able to make a fool out of him any day, any time.

But why couldn't he say it?

**.o.**

The cool Californian evening found Naruto sitting on the desk within his room, mercilessly glaring down his Biology homework. He breathed out, slightly pulling at sunshine spikes of hair in frustration. Who the hell invented sciences, anyway? It's not like they were important to get ahead in the world. He knew numbers and, quite frankly, all of mankind would agree it was _all_ that mattered…

The thought of officially being part of the football team kept tugging at his mind, diverting what little attention he was paying his studies to begin with; it still felt so surreal. Perhaps because at Ochiba he'd been denied of all after-school organizations, despite his endless desire to become part of something worthwhile.

He'd been more than qualified too, with good enough grades--even if he wasn't top of the class--though that wasn't what was most impressive about him. His volunteer work spoke for itself, able to rival and sometimes surpass that of the presidents of each small club alone, because he liked to do good for the community. It was the means he'd resorted to, to deem himself worthy in the eyes of the town that had grown and lived despising him. He wanted to prove them wrong.

And most of the time, he ended up doing exactly that.

But people at Ochiba High-- namely the student council-- never gave him a chance. He assumed it was all related to the mistreatment he'd suffered for as long as he could remember in his small town. It wasn't the first time and it certainly didn't surprise him. Nothing ever did surprise him at Ochiba.

His godmother had initially opposed to the idea of him joining the team, as Saturdays were chore days in the Uzumaki/Sanin household. He'd never felt so jealous of Sasuke, who had a servant that could get all his chores done for him and thus he was able to enjoy his Saturdays to a full extent.

Naruto knew the reason why his godmother refused to find a servant for them, despite the fact that they now had enough money leftover to hire one. She wanted him to grow up to be a hardworking man, with hands-on experience on labor, not a snotty brat that had never as much as touched a dirty plate in his life. They hadn't led an affluent life back at Ochiba and she had warned him from the beginning; that they had all these riches now _did not_ change the fact that they were a humble family.

If his calculations were correct, he'd need at least four hours for practices every day that were normally put into his schoolwork and four hours for games on weekends that were usually used to get housework done. He figured he could get the work done after practices and games. Because he understood English well enough for a foreigner, classes weren't taking so hard a toll on him. He was managing just fine and the physical exertion he went through in practice was bad but not bad enough that he couldn't carry on with chores either.

Ultimately, based on the fact that her godson having been extended an invitation to join a sports team alleviated some of the worry she'd had since they had moved to America (though Naruto always said "school was fine" whenever he got back from school in Japan, she knew it had been far from it, if the pitiful attempt at a grin on his face was any indication. She knew he desperately wanted to be accepted and being denied of organizations through which most teens automatically "fit in" made him feel like a nobody), Tsunade had agreed.

"I expect you to keep up with your duties, however. The moment you get sidetracked because of football, you'll be quitting the team. There will not be second chances," she had warned.

And so, here he was, trying to finish his Biology homework due next day, DNA and RNA codes looking like hieroglyphics to his too tired and jumbled up mind. The French Victorian doors made to resemble windows to the side of his fine oak desk gave way to a balcony that displayed a view of the Californian city, currently in its peaceful slumber, so beautiful it was worthy of postcard framing and tourism magazine covers. They rattled on their hinges, bringing the blonde's ever short-spanned attention to them. He stared, wondering why the sudden noisiness when there was hardly any wind and they had been still all night.

A spike of dark midnight hair poked out from the rails.

Oh.

That's why.

Slowly he rose from his chair to let the intruder in.

The first time Sasuke had sneaked up on him like this had been about two days ago. He'd scared the living shit out of him, dressed in black sleeping pants and a plain black Hanes shirt, knocking on the window as if he were a visiting neighbor in broad daylight…only it was 3 o'clock _in the morning_!

Naruto had paled as though he'd seen a ghost, and in a manner of speaking, he _had _seen a ghost. Sasuke's skin was fairer under the reflection of the moon, he'd had twigs sticking out of his wild sleeping hair and the glare he'd been given after he'd yelled his lungs out loud enough to have his godparents come check on him (forcing the brunet into hiding), made him seem like an evil spirit after his soul.

Once he'd let him in, Sasuke had knocked him over the head and had whispered an "Idiot" to which he responded "It's 3 o'clock in the morning!" Sasuke had said something about his parents being loud; he hadn't paid much mind though. Who was reasonable before daybreak anyway? And with warm lips falling on the crook of his neck, sweetly nibbling away until all life left him, who could be?

It was needless to say, sleep had never been the same after that night.

Their relationship aside, Sasuke was the perfect sleep-buddy. He didn't snore; in fact, you could barely hear him breathe at all. He didn't wake up to snoring― then again, he wouldn't wake up to the sound of an airplane taking off either; his sleep was that heavy. He was warm, not clammy-warm but comfortable-warm. He smelled good and he hardly moved in his sleep.

As opposed to Naruto, who was used to waking up to his own bed sheets strangling him around the neck from rolling all over the place. His reflexes were always twitching involuntarily, as if a day's events hadn't been enough to wear them out and he could wake up to a snowflake hitting the windowpane though most of the time it was his own loud snores that made him jerk awake. His sleep was that light.

No words were exchanged between them this time. As if on automatic pilot, Naruto opened the doors, Sasuke walked in and the second the door was securely shut behind them, they kissed.

Exhilaration rushed through them, lightheadedness invaded their brains, their chests constricted with all the powerful emotions that had been waiting for this moment to be released as their bodies succumbed to the headiness that their desire for each other provoked.

Sasuke's long and pale fingers got lost in golden mounds of hair. His world, these days, came down to Naruto's soft lips, his adventurous tongue, his curious hands and his darkened sapphire eyes full of eagerness and mischief, always willing him to have more. He never could get enough.

Naruto smirked into the kiss. Heaven was a place on earth… a person on earth was more fitting and he was right here, in his room, perfectly warm against him as he always was, smelling virile and clean, as if he'd just come out of a shower. All Naruto could think of was the lingering taste of cinnamon in Sasuke's kiss. For someone that didn't like sweets, cinnamon toothpaste sure was a paradox.

"You can't keep sneaking in through my window." Naruto interrupted the kiss, instantly regretting it when he felt Sasuke's smooth lips kiss below his lower lip and down his chin, idle hands traveling underneath his shirt, thumbs tracing gentle soothing circles low on his bare hipbones. All sense of reasoning was lost in the tingles that erupted throughout his body at the gentle gesture.

"You left," Sasuke breathed on his lips, pressing their bodies closer together and slowly pushing Naruto backwards towards his bed. Naruto fisted his shirt at the sides of his torso as he staggered backwards carefully, trying to keep their lips locked in a newly initiated kiss at the same time.

He knew what the bastard was talking about.

The tense silence that had enveloped his room right after that Itachi guy had made his presence known had been enough for Naruto to take a hint. He'd taken off without preamble. Judging by the merciless stares Itachi and Sasuke had given one another, Naruto got the feeling they had a lot to talk about. Neither Sasuke nor Itachi had protested when he left which was more of a reason he believed he'd made the right choice.

With an inaudible 'plop', they landed safely. Lazy strands of dark bluish hair tickled his flushed cheekbones as dark irises held him captive in the illusion that was their world. His thumbs caressed the pearly skin of the jaw above him, the skin slowly taking a rosy contour. Sasuke shifted in between his legs and settled more comfortably with his elbows at either side of his head on the bed, their lower extremities pressed together, creating blissful friction.

"That guy--"

"My brother." Sasuke provided. The blond repressed the urge to snort at the revelation. Some people got all the good genes, especially if their last name was Uchiha, apparently.

Naruto caught on to the stony glint that momentarily passed through dark onyxes at the statement and made a mental note to ask about the stranger soon. Though Sasuke had never said anything, it seemed as though his family, in general, was a delicate subject. His eyes always dulled at the mention of them.

"Your brother." The blond corrected himself. "And you seemed like you had a lot to talk about. I didn't want to be in the way of mmph--" a kiss stopped him from talking.

"You weren't in the way." Another kiss stopped him from disagreeing. Tanned fingers wound themselves in dark locks of hair as the kiss deepened. The pace Sasuke set so very slowly and painlessly disintegrated every bone in his body. He was suddenly grateful they'd found the bed before they started this particular makeout session, otherwise his boneless form would've sunk to the floor in the shape of a damned amoeba.

_Sasuke's different_, sirens went off within Naruto's mind, making hazy sapphire eyes snap open briefly. True. The brunet felt different, he was gentle but selfish, sucking his mouth greedily, almost as if he _needed_ something from him.

But what?

Hot passion was consuming them, turning them into a mess of primal instincts and just like that, blue sapphire eyes dropped closed again. Naruto could contain no longer. He slid his hands underneath Sasuke's dark sleep shirt, reaching his nipples without clothing barring his way. He rubbed the pert nubs, rolled them with the tip of his fingers, and Sasuke rolled his hips, rubbing their growing tents together in retaliation.

They broke the kiss, panting into each other's mouths along with their hips' frantic movements, the dimness of the room hiding their flushed faces. Clouded onyxes so close to him made Naruto furrow his brows in confusion. There wasn't lust reflected like he had expected given their situation. There was something else, something he couldn't place, something that bothered him and he couldn't keep quiet about any longer.

"Sasuke…" with all the willpower he possessed, he forced himself to stop by gripping Sasuke's hipbones tightly. Sasuke stared at the aroused blond, their short and shaky breaths mingling. He was equally aroused, their hardness down below, pressed together, made that very clear. But he couldn't continue, not when those beautiful depths of ocean beneath him were grim with worry, asking the same thing from him they always did.

_Talk to me. _

He breathed out, lowering again to nuzzle in the crook of the blonde's neck.

_I can't._ How could he even begin to explain?

"Tired." Naruto heard him mumble against his skin and he stilled for a moment, disappointment making his insides grow cold, before he hesitantly ran his hand up and down the other's back in a strangely familiar motherly fashion.

_When Sasuke? When will you open up to me?_

**.o.**

Analyzing situations were his forte, it was the reason he was one of the most gifted high school quarterbacks in the nation, next to Sasuke, even when he didn't get that much playing time. By the third class period, Shikamaru Nara knew something was off within the members of their circle.

For starters, Kiba wasn't being his usual loud self. He looked somber during classes, reacting a few minutes too late to whatever comments anyone in their clique had for him, unable to answer what class-related questions teachers asked, not even taking part in whatever jokes were shared by the class, which was unusually strange for the usually cheerful brunette who always looked forward to at least the last one, seeing as he was almost always the reason for them.

During breaks he would daze off, enough that things had to be repeated to him a couple of times before they could actually get through to him. His eyes only ever seemed to focus when Hinata Hyuuga was somewhere in the vicinity.

Shikamaru shook his head miserably at this, already knowing the doom that awaited his shaggy haired friend. If there was one girl that was untouchable in their school, it was Hinata Hyuuga, not because of her precedence but because, well, she was Neji Hyuuga's very _dear _cousin. Crossing her meant crossing him and thus many guys claimed that, though desperate to date what was perhaps the most beautiful girl in Konoha High, even they were not _that _suicidal.

Uzumaki and Uchiha, beside him, seemed to be working on a 'silent treatment' basis. Both were immersed in their work, no matter how easy the high-pony tailed brunette had found it, avoiding each other like plagues. Shikamaru had even caught Sasuke staring a few times, assessing Naruto carefully, but Naruto seemed not to be giving anything away, which, to the brunette, meant that while one was aware of the problem, the other one wasn't.

Whatever problem Naruto had, Shikamaru concluded, was very obviously a painfully oblivious Uchiha's doing.

Shikamaru hadn't also missed how Sabaku no Gaara's piercing kryptonite eyes looked duller and colder with every class period that passed. He was alone during class breaks and he returned to the classroom at least a minute early, without a certain brunette hanging by his side.

His known partner, Neji Hyuuga, not only arrived a few notable minutes after him (they usually entered together) but he took his usual seat next to him and didn't as much as spare him a glance, what was more, neither had spoken a word since they had arrived, not to each other or anybody around them. This could only mean one thing.

They had a fight.

Shikamaru eyed his two childhood friends quizzically, both doing their best to feign the other didn't exist. The hazelnut-eyed jock sighed tiredly, deeming as a curse the ability he had to pick up on these things, also wondering about the apocalypse soon to come. He didn't know about Sasuke and Naruto but whenever the Sabaku/Hyuuga couple seriously argued, they engaged in self-destructive patterns on their own in order to fill the void that not being with each other caused.

Shikamaru never managed to understand it. To him, there was nothing as simple as going back to the one you need, the one your heart corresponded to, instead of torturing yourself and doing stupid things that might hurt the other even more. He only hoped he could keep them away from danger.

"As a reminder, exam one is scheduled for Tuesday next week." Kurenai announced, earning a few tired groans from the class in response. "It will cover everything we have discussed from chapter one to chapter twelve. The review will be handed in tomorrow. If nobody has any questions, you are all free to go."

Clatter broke out in a huge wave as students made their way outside the classroom to take advantage of the couple of extra minutes their biology teacher had given them before the bell rang.

**.o.**

Naruto was about to beeline past the bathroom where he and Sasuke usually met for breaks when he was forced into it, door locked behind the instigator, though he already knew who it was.

"Sasuke." He heaved a tried breath, not in the mood for this. Last night had left him confused. He'd tried to convince himself that it was nothing he should feel pained about, but it _had _hurt. His godfather always told him that he was an idiot for offering his trust to people when they sometimes didn't deserve it, leading to him getting hurt easily, but he hadn't desisted, because it was his way of life. He encouraged people to trust him by first trusting them.

Still, this seemed to do nothing to Sasuke. He didn't understand his lack of faith in him, Naruto, his _boyfriend_. Naruto saw it as a sign. Sasuke wasn't taking things between them seriously, or at least seriously enough to step out of his comfort zone. He knew nothing of Sasuke's life because the bastard wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't let him in, as if Naruto was someone he needed to close off, like everybody else.

Only Naruto wasn't like everybody else.

What was he so scared of? If there was one person that was in the least position to judge his life, it was Naruto. Why was he keeping him at bay?

Sasuke inched closer to Naruto, supporting himself against the bathroom wall with his hands at either side of Naruto's head, feeling Naruto part his letterman jacket to curl the sides of his uniform button down shirt in loose fists at the same time. He stared at the blond closely, silent, examining darkened cerulean orbs that he hadn't been able to read since this morning. He knew something was off, the dobe's silence on their way to school had been a dead giveaway, he just couldn't figure out why that was.

Seconds that felt like hours passed by with them breathing into each other's semi-parted lips, reveling in each other's manly scents, growing hazy in the comfortable body heat their bodies gave off, holding each other in the loose but affectionate embrace.

A kiss was all it took for Naruto's resolve to strengthen. He should've know that once the bastard knew something was wrong with him, he wouldn't be asking out loud but stick around until Naruto decided to tell him. It was with willpower he didn't even know he had in him that he pulled away and interrupted their kiss, his body screaming in protest, his heart beating in disproval, but his mind steadfast in getting his point across.

He wasn't losing Sasuke to this.

"I don't know anything about you," he whispered as steadily as he could, given his situation. Smoldering charcoal orbs drifted to the side before they fully focused on him, taking his breath away as they penetrated to his very soul.

"What do you want to know?" Sasuke asked in a neutral tone.

"Why you never talk about your family." Naruto decided to get straight to the point. They'd been beating around the bush enough. He wanted to know.

Sasuke swallowed, not taking in the request with ease. He held his silence and he could see it, the chain of reactions he set off with this reaction, as if in slow motion. Blue eyes flickered with anger, followed by disappointment, followed by hurt.

He had hurt him.

He had hurt Naruto.

And the worst part about it was that it felt good.

Naruto was asking about a part of his life that he had always been defensive about. His way to protect himself had always been to push away those who threatened to unveil the story.

The bell rang, interrupting the heavy silence that had settled between them. Naruto looked up with narrowed eyes and Sasuke could feel more than see the unrestrained fury rushing through him.

"I told you before that I'm not like everybody else," the blond started, his fists tightening on the other's shirt. "This isn't going anywhere if you don't trust me, Sasuke." The words were uttered with finality, darker toned hands uncurling and retreating from the taller form before them.

Naruto was out of the bathroom before Sasuke had a chance to say anything else, leaving the dark-haired man to contemplate on his own…

* * *

**End of Ch. 9. **Bit of a cliffy, I know. You'll realize, as you read the following chapter, that this particular chapter was only really divided in two. When I finished it, it was 28 pages long. Yes, I know I've been missing for a while and that you guys wouldn't mind it at all but a 28 page-long chapter would ruin my story. Hope you liked it! R/R, you know the drill!

Review Replies! Only cause I couldn't respond to them last time. Here we go:

**spirtually-lunar - **you didn't miss anything about the bet. The contents of it will be revealed soon so until then, you can speculate what it is about but you won't know anything for certain!

**silver-eyed - **I hope this chapter cleared up any questions about Itachi. Thank you very much!

**Shadowphoenix143 - **thanks, Europe is turning out to be quite the experience! Thankfully, it will be over in less than two months. I'll be able to write all day like I used to! I miss the good old days!

**XxDrEaMcHiLdxX - **thank you very much! Internet was up and running within a month. It just took this long to write this chapter out. Read my profile if you want further details. Thanks for the compliments. They're always great to hear!

**Radders - **Itachi's a sadistic bastard. We've always know that, lol. Thanks for the review!

**Nanachan87 - **that is a good question. I hope this chapter made it clear that Itachi is very minimally involved in Sasuke's personal life…hopefully…so him knowing about Sasuke's homosexuality was an assumption but not a certainty to him.

**Redfoxmoon - **thank you very much! Europe turned out to be…uhhh….different? Haha, anyway, don't think Sasuke's an ungrateful brat if he doesn't want to manage Shisui's. There's a reason he reacted the way he did. It just hasn't been revealed yet.

**RosePetalx - **thanks love. Wish I had more understanding reviewers like you ;p

**purvy_sage - **I'm ashamed at how long it has taken me to get back to you. I am so very sorry. I've had no time! This is a great experience but so time consuming I almost regret it. I mean, it's a job. What am I saying!? With how the economy is, I should be more grateful! I love it and all but I can't keep in contact like I used to and I miss that. Forgive me? *puppy dog eyes* please?

**HairoM - **thank you for the detailed review. Really appreciate it as it really did help me to work on things that the story is lacking. Thanks!

**Maiyr - **I'm PM-ing you!

**TheGreyPebble - **thank you very much! I'm glad you like the football parts since it takes a LOT of research for maybe like a page and a half of football writing. So I'm really glad you enjoy them!

Of course, I haven't forgotten the rest of you. **odmstudent, Ornina, rOckSTar-RelIC, ReMy_K, capullo, FG, Blood_Zephyr, RaitenKitsune, silver-eyed, yearofthejazz, **I think that's everyone. If I forgot you, PM me and I'll add your name with a silver star on top cause I forgot. Gah, I'm forgetful, sorry. Anyway, thank you so much everyone for the support you have shown to this story and the biggest apology for taking such a long ass time to release this chapter.

OH, the good news is that, as I said before, this chapter was 28 pages long initially which means chapter 10 is practically already done so you'll have it out sooner than I usually update. Have no fear! Hahaha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (despite the hinted angst to it). Update will come soon!

Much love!

LilyU23


End file.
